With You
by Charlie89
Summary: Première fiction : Finn vient de mourir, et Rachel se retrouve anéantit face à cette nouvelle. Santana, Kurt et Quinn seront la pour l'aider et pour veiller sur elle. Amitié entre les 4, et Faberry petit à petit.
1. Chapter 1

Le téléphone de Kurt sonna un dimanche matin à 8h, encore endormi, il tendit le bras sans regarder qui l'appelait et décrocha tout en maudissant cette personne.

Kurt : Allo

Burt : Bonjour Kurt

Kurt : Papa !?

Burt : Oui

Kurt : Sais-tu que nous sommes dimanche matin ? Et tout comme chaque jeune de mon âge le dimanche matin sert à récupérer du samedi soir ?

Burt : Crois-moi si j'aurai pu éviter cet appel je l'aurai fait mais …

Kurt sentit le ton grave et peiné de son père, et réalisa que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas forcément lui plaire.

Kurt : Il est arrivé quelque chose à Carole ?

Burt : Non Kurt, c'est Finn

Kurt resta encore une bonne trentaine de minutes avec son père au téléphone avant de raccorcher. Tout un tas de sentiment entrèrent en lui en peu de seconde : tristesse, colère, peur, regret puis un bruit sourd dans l'appartement le ramena à la réalité et un prénom lui apparut en tête : Rachel.

Rachel et Finn avaient rompu depuis quelque temps maintenant mais un lien les unissait. Un lien indescriptible que tout le monde connaissait, ils étaient leur âme sœur réciproque mais pour pouvoir avancer chacun avait besoin de vivre sa vie, de gagner en maturité et de vivre ses rêves avant de pouvoir se retrouver. Rachel réalisait son rêve : New York, Finn créait et réalisait son propre rêve en devenant enseignant et en codirigeant le Glee Club à Lima. Bien sûr ils s'appelaient de temps en temps mais ne s'étaient vu depuis le mariage (raté) de Will et Emma. Burt lui apprit que les pères de Rachel devraient arriver le lendemain dans la ville mais il était préférable pour Rachel d'apprendre la mort de Finn aujourd'hui. Alors comment annoncer à une personne que son âme sœur est décédée la nuit dernière ? Kurt ne réalisait pas encore la mort de son frère qu'il devait l'annoncer à Rachel.

Il se leva de son lit mais ses jambes ne réussirent pas à le porter et il tomba sur le sol où il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer et ainsi ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Rachel et Santana qui dormaient encore. Il se rappela de sa dernière conversation au téléphone avec Finn qui avait eu lieu une semaine avant, il se remémora sa voie, leur discussion et ne pouvait réaliser que tout était terminé. Comment peut-on perdre la vie à 18 ans ? On a encore rien vécu et tellement de chose à apprendre.

Il resta par terre quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage et le force de se relever et se dirigea directement dans le salon vers le canapé où Santana dormait encore tranquillement. Voilà maintenant deux mois que Santana les avait rejoint à New York et squattait le canapé du salon en échange d'un petit loyer. Tout ne fut pas facile au début, Santana et son grand caractère était connu de tous. Mais petit à petit, leur amitié se renforça et les trois personnes pouvaient à présent comptaient l'une sur l'autre. Certes il y avait des jours où tout exploser mais tout redevenait calme peu de temps après. N'est-ce pas l'amitié ? Pouvoir exprimer ce que l'on ressent en temps réel pour ensuite avoir une épaule qui nous réconforte ? Qui aurait pu dire au début du lycée que Rachel, Santana et lui deviendraient amis et partageraient un loft ensemble à New York ? Mais ils y étaient arrivés. Cette amitié était renforcée par la présence de Quinn qui venait leur rendre visite au moins une fois par mois.

Kurt sortit de ses pensées et eut une hésitation avant de la réveiller, la laissant encore un peu dans l'ignorance. Cette ignorance où il était encore il y a peu.

Il prit son courage à deux mains et la secoua légèrement.

Kurt : Santana, réveille-toi stp

Santana : Encore quelques minutes maman stp

Malgré ce sentiment de tristesse, Kurt eu un léger sourire, oui elle était encore dans cette bulle d'ignorance et à son grand regret il allait la faire exploser.

Kurt : Non non c'est Kurt

Santanta : Hein, quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre toi ?

Kurt : Tu veux dire dans le salon ?

Santana émergea doucement et regarda autour d'elle. Oui elle était à New York et dormait sur le canapé, les restes de soirée se faisaient encore ressentir. Par réflexe, elle attrapa son portable pour regarder l'heure et vu 9h, une grimace apparut sur son visage mais resta perplexe en voyant les appels en absence de sa mère. Elle reprit conscience de la présence de Kurt à ses côtés et malgré qu'elle ait encore du mal à ouvrir les yeux lui dit :

Santana : Je ne sais pas dans quel monde tu vis mais dans le mien le dimanche matin on dort !

Kurt : Crois-moi on est bien dans le même monde mais j'ai besoin de te parler

Santana : Eh bien reviens me voir d'ici quelques heures ou laisse-moi un message sur mon répondeur mais la lady Hummel tata Santana doit dormir.

Kurt avait de plus en plus de mal à rester calme et neutre face à elle. Santana le remarqua mais mis ceci sur le fait qu'il avait vraiment trop abusé hier soir. Sur ce elle le relança :

Santana : Au pire tu as la salle de bain en cas de mauvaise remontée, ou la chambre de Berry si vraiment tu veux faire chier quelqu'un.

Rachel ! A la prononciation de ce prénom, Kurt ne put se retenir plus longtemps et une larme coula sur sa joue, puis une deuxième … Santana ne le remarqua pas. Aucun son ne sortait de la bouche de Kurt ce qui commencer à l'agacer de plus en plus.

Santana : Ecoute moi petite, quand on ne tient pas l'alcool on ne boit pas. C'est toi qui a voulu repayer une tournée de shooters, maintenant il faut assumer, au pire vas dans mon sac il y a de l'aspirine.

Kurt restait figé et semblait en dehors de la réalité. Cependant un mot sortit de sa bouche : «Finn ». A la façon de la prononcer le prénom, toute personne aurait pu comprendre que quelque chose de mauvais était arrivé. Santana sentit les frissons envahir tout son corps et fut réveiller d'un coup. Elle se releva et s'assit sur le canapé puis d'un signe de la tête invita Kurt à s'assoir à côté d'elle. Chose qu'il fit. Il prit une grande inspiration et raconta à Santana le coup de fils de Burt d'il y a une heure. Une fois terminée, un silence s'installa, Santana senti ses larmes coulées puis se rapprocha de Kurt pour le serrer fort. Kurt répondit à cette étreinte. Les deux n'ont jamais vraiment été tactiles l'un envers l'autre mais à ce moment chacun avait besoin d'un contact.

Santana : Et Rachel ?

Kurt : Elle dort, elle dort encore paisiblement.

Santana : Qui est au courant ?

Kurt : Je pense que la ville de Lima doit être en train de l'apprendre et que ceux du Glee Club l'apprendront au fur et à mesure de la journée.

Santana : Comment ? Comment a-t-il pu partir, explique moi, comment ?

Kurt : Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé mais je ne sais pas

Santana et Kurt étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre en pleurant et en ayant encore du mal à réaliser. En même temps qui pourrait réaliser que l'un de ses meilleurs amis nous à quitter pour de bon.

Santana : Et pour Rachel ?

Kurt : On doit lui annoncer, ses pères arrivent demain. Alors nous ferons ce que nous savons faire, être là pour elle parce que plus rien ne sera comme avant.

Santana : Laissons la dormir alors, laissons-lui encore quelques heures d'insouciance, nous lui annoncerons à son réveil. Nous devons être fort pour elle, ne pas flancher pour elle.

Kurt : Nous le serons, pour elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel se réveilla aux alentours de midi, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en constatant que son mal de tête n'était pas aussi énorme qu'elle le pensait. L'aspirine qu'elle avait pris avant de se coucher devait y'être pour quelque chose. Elle chercha son portable sur sa table de nuit mais ne trouva rien. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit un peu de bruit dans la cuisine, puis entendit le bruit de son estomac, elle pensa que tout était bien coordonnée et espérait que Kurt avait cuisiné ses pancakes. Le lendemain de fête, il avait ce petit rituel de cuisiner le petit-déj à la place du repas du midi. Et vu l'heure où tout le monde se levait cela ne dérangeait personne.

Elle se leva et se dirigea automatiquement dans la cuisine, elle resta stupéfaite des têtes de Santana et Kurt. Ils semblaient ne pas avoir dormis.

Rachel : Ba alors quelqu'un est mort ? Vous avez vu vos têtes ! Vous ne tenez pas très bien l'alcool, l'entrainement vous manque ?

Santana et Kurt se regardèrent mais n'osèrent pas parler. Le moment redouté été arrivé. Un malaise vient se situer au milieu de la cuisine et Rachel ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi. Elle aperçut son portable sur la table de la cuisine à côté d'où se trouvait Santana et se dirigea pour aller le récupérer. Santana eut le réflexe de le prendre et de se mettre à coté de Kurt ce qui intrigua encore plus Rachel.

Rachel : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe, vous me faite un peu flipper vous 2

Kurt essaya de parler mais rien ne sorti de sa bouche, il avait cette impression qu'un rouleau compresseur était rentrait dans son corps et avait tout massacré.

Santana : Rachel … il faudrait que l'on te parle, assieds-toi stp

Rachel : Rachel ? Tu viens de m'appeler Rachel ? Depuis quand connais-tu mon prénom ?

Un malaise s'installa et un stress indescriptible monta en Rachel, un stress qu'elle ne put définir. Elle remarqua la couleur blanche de ses amis, elle écouta cependant Santana et s'assit. Ses deux amis s'assirent aussi de chaque côté d'elle et lui prirent la main. Santana commença à parler et annonça la mort de Finn. Si vous lui demanderez dans quelques années la pire chose qu'elle ait vécu, elle vous citera cette scène sans réfléchir. Un rire nerveux s'échappa des lèvres de Rachel.

Rachel : Vraiment, vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux comme blague ? J'ai eu Finn avant-hier au téléphone. Comment tu as pu te laisser entrainer dans cet humour de mauvais gout Kurt ?

Kurt : Rach'

Santana : Je suis désolée Rachel si tu savais

Rachel arracha son portable de la main de Sanana et composa le numéro de Finn.

Rachel : Franchement c'est de mauvais gout, c'est Finn qui vous a dit de faire ça ? Pour que je l'appelle ? Il y a des méthodes beaucoup moins dégueulasses merde.

Personne ne répondit au téléphone de Finn, elle essaya et réessaya une bonne dizaine de fois mais le répondeur fut sa seule et unique réponse : « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le rep de Finn, vous savez quoi faire après le bip ». Généralement Finn répondait toujours à un appel de Rachel, quel que soit l'heure ou le moment. Kurt et Santana ne sentirent impuissants, leur douleur était déjà indescriptible mais celle de Rachel qui allait suivre allait être atroce.

Rachel commença à paniquer et à trembler, non ce n'était pas possible. Finn ne pouvait pas la laisser. Pas lui. Elle appela encore et encore en le suppliant de décrocher son tel parce que cette blague n'était pas drôle du tout. Cependant malgré ses supplications, personne ne répondit au téléphone. Des larmes apparurent sur son visage. Elle supplia du regard ses deux amis pour qu'ils lui disent que ceci était faux. Mais elle ne vit que du désarroi et de la tristesse dans leurs yeux. La rage commença à monter en elle, Finn ne pouvait pas mourir, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul, ils se l'étaient promis, elle devait vivre son rêve et lui le sien puis ils se retrouveraient. Par rage elle balança son téléphone qui s'éclata sur le mur en face. Puis tout lâcha en elle, elle s'effondra au sol où Santana et Kurt la rejoignirent en la prenant dans leur bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

Kurt se leva pour aller ouvrir et trouva Quinn. Elle les avait appelés dès qu'elle avait su c'est-à-dire en fin de matinée. Santana lui avait dit de venir les rejoindre, parce qu'à 4 on est plus fort, et étant à New Haven, elle prit le premier train pour venir les rejoindre. Santana dirigea Rachel dans le canapé puis alla saluer Quinn en la serrant fortement dans ses bras. C'est en perdant un être cher que l'on se rend compte qu'on tient vraiment à certaines personnes. A présent ils étaient tous les 4. Ils savaient que le chemin allait être douloureux mais ils étaient ensemble et c'est ce qui faisait leur force.

Tous les 4 s'assirent dans le salon, la tête de Rachel reposait sur les genoux de Quinn qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux pendant que Santana se trouvait dans les bras de Kurt. Le silence régnait dans l'appartement et était bercé par les larmes de Rachel. Que pouvait-on dire ? Chacun était dans ses pensées et aucun mot ne pourrait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Puis les téléphones avaient commencés à sonner. Ainsi Santana eut un appel de Brittany qui dura une bonne heure, Kurt eut Blaine, bien qu'aucun des 4 ne soient ensemble, ils étaient restés proche et d'entendre la voie de l'autre réconforté. Quinn vit un appel de Puck mais demanda à Santana de répondre, ne voulant pas déranger Rachel qui était devenu statut sur ses genoux.

A l'heure du repas du soir, aucune des personnes n'avaient réellement faim mais au vu des journées qui allaient suivre, ils devaient se forcer pour économiser leurs forces. Kurt cuisina un repas rapide. Cependant, seul Rachel ne put rien avaler. Après ce repas, Santana lui donna un somnifère et s'allongea à côté d'elle pour le reste de la nuit. Quinn alla dormir avec Kurt. Bien que dormir était un grand mot. Cependant aucune parole ne fut échanger, chacun était plongé dans ses pensées, essayant de garder un maximum de souvenir de Finn, se rappelant la dernière chose qu'ils lui avaient dites, mais aussi de ce qu'il leur avait apporté.

Kurt se souvenant du mariage de son père et de Carole où Finn lui avait déclaré pour la première fois qu'il était heureux de l'avoir comme frère. Santana se souvenant de son coming-out et de comment Finn avait pu l'aider avec le regard des autres et Quinn se souvenant de Finn qui l'avait fait convaincu de quitter les cheerios pour rejoindre le Glee Club et faire le show pendant la mi-temps d'un match de football américain parce qu'il savait qu'au Glee Club elle se sentait chez elle.

La nuit sembla durer un siècle jusqu'à l'arrivée des pères de Rachel le lendemain matin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Voilà maintenant 15 jours que Finn nous avait quitté, le lundi qui avait suivi sa mort, tout le monde était retourné sur Lima. Son enterrement eut lieu quelque jour après. La deuxième semaine, le Glee Club c'était retrouvé en son honneur. A présent il était temps que chacun reprenne le fils de sa vie pour pouvoir ainsi continuer à avancer et à vivre. Quinn avait eu une réponse positive pour un stage dans un petit journal New-Yorkais, Santana et Kurt avaient été vraiment heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle et c'est tout naturellement qu'ils lui avaient proposé de loger avec eux, à 3 ou 4 cela ne changeait pas grand-chose.

Voilà maintenant 15 jours que Rachel n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Si au début son mutisme était compris, il devenait de plus en plus inquiétant. Elle semblait ailleurs la plupart du temps et ne faisait que de simple signe de la tête pour répondre et communiquer. Si ses pères auraient voulu qu'elle reste plus longtemps sur Lima, les médecins leur conseillèrent au contraire qu'elle devait reprendre le cours de sa vie et le fait de rester à Lima ne lui rappellerait que de souvenirs de son amour perdu. De plus, Santana, Quinn et Kurt leur avaient promis de veiller sur elle et d'en prendre soin comme si leur vie en dépendait, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux du fait que cela les détruiraient encore plus de perdre une autre amie. La seule condition pour qu'elle puisse rentrer avec eux était qu'elle voie un psychologue au moins deux fois par semaine. Ils étaient rentrés tous les 4 en voiture de Lima, le trajet se fut en grande partie dans le silence alors que d'ordinaire la musique et les rires étaient présents.

Arrivant au loft un dimanche soir, Rachel se dirigea directement vers sa chambre pour se retrouver seule.S'isoler était ce qu'elle faisait le mieux ces temps-ci.

Kurt : Cela fait du bien de se retrouver chez nous

Santana : Je ne supportais plus ces regards de tristesse de personne qui ne connaissait pas Finn mais qui se définissait comme ami

Kurt : On sait qui on est et qui on était pour Finn, c'est ce qui est important

Santana : Si tu le dis, qui dort avec Rachel ce soir ?

Quinn : J'y vais, je vais essayer de lui parler, même si j'ai l'impression que l'on se répète encore et encore

Kurt : Et on se répétera le temps qu'il faudra

Les filles adressèrent un faible sourire à Kurt, puis chacun alla déballer ses affaires. Quinn rejoignit Rachel peu de temps après dans sa chambre et se glissa dans le lit. La brune sentit sa présence mais ne bougea pas, elle continua à lui tourner le dos.

Quinn : On est là pour toi, tu ne sombreras pas, tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'on ne te laissera pas. Qu'importe le temps qu'il te faudra, on sera à tes côtés, je serai à tes côtés, et jamais je ne te laisserai Rachel, tu ne seras jamais seule, je t'en fais la promesse.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Rachel qui ferma les yeux et essaya de trouver le sommeil. Pour elle demain sera aussi pire qu'hier et aussi douloureux qu'aujourd'hui. Le visage de Finn ne la quittait jamais, qu'elle soit endormie ou réveillée. On avait beau lui dire qu'avec le temps les blessures cicatrisées, elle n'en croyait rien. Rien ne changerait le vide qu'elle ressentait dans tout son être. Comment peut-on avancé quand la personne que l'on aime c'est envolée ?

Trois nouvelles semaines avaient passées et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Kurt, Santana et Quinn jonglés avec leur agenda pour que Rachel ne se retrouve jamais seule. Rachel n'allait plus à la NYADA, et avait perdue toute cette force qui forgeait son caractère. Ses amis la voyaient s'enfoncer de jours en jours. Peut-être avaient-ils eu tort et de la faire revenir ici n'était pas la bonne solution. Kurt emmenait Rachel deux fois par semaine chez un psychologue, il la déposait et patienter dans la salle d'attente. Cependant, cela ne servait pas à grand-chose et la brune s'enterrait dans son mutisme. Le psychologue avait recommandé du temps, mais le temps ne changeait rien. Santana était celle qui perdait le plus patience, voir son amie dans cet état là mais ne pas pouvoir agir la détruisait aussi, Rachel Berry ne devenait que l'ombre d'elle-même. La latine avait essayé de la raisonner en lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle pouvait s'en sortir qu'elle en avait la force pour mais ses paroles n'étaient que du vent et n'eurent aucun effet. Rachel voyait les efforts de ses amis mais elle avait perdu cette étincelle qui faisait ce qu'elle était. A quoi vivre si plus rien n'a d'importance. Elle passait ses journées au lit et ne se levait que pour manger se doucher et sortait à l'extérieur pour ses visites chez le psy. Sinon elle restait dans le noir à ressasser son passé.

Kurt : Je n'ai plus de solution et nerveusement je deviens à bout, comment a-t-on pu en arriver là. Je lui en veux tellement de l'avoir laissé, de nous avoir laissé.

Santana : Ses pères veulent venir la chercher pour la ramener à Lima, on a littéralement échoué sur tous les plans

Quinn : Quand ses pères doivent venir déjà ?

Santana : Le weekend prochain si rien ne change

Quinn : Alors on a une semaine pour qu'elle nous prouve qu'elle veuille rester ici

Kurt : Parce que ce n'est pas déjà ce qu'on essaie de faire ?

Santana : De nouvelles idées mademoiselle Fabray ?

Quinn : Si elle rentre sur Lima, on la perdra, demain je m'en occupe, demain sera un nouveau jour

Kurt : On te la confie, de toute manière je ne voies pas comment cela pourrait être pire

Sur ces mots, Quinn alla prendre sa douche et partit rejoindre Rachel dans sa chambre pour dormir avec. Des trois amis, elle était celle qui dormait le plus avec, Santana avait repris sa place sur le canapé et Kurt avait retrouvé son grand lit seul. Il arrivait à Santana de le rejoindre au milieu de la nuit lorsqu'un de ses cauchemars l'empêchait de se rendormir.

La blonde s'installa dans le lit avec Rachel, celle-ci se trouvait tous les soirs dans la même position, elle lui tournait le dos. Quinn l'entendait souvent au milieu de la nuit pleurer ou se réveillait en sursaut à cause de cauchemars. Elle se sentait tellement impuissante face au malheur de son amie. Mais elle se promit qu'à partir de demain elle ferait son possible pour changer.

Quinn : Je sais que tu entends tous ces discours que l'on te dit et que tu nous crois sincère mais cette situation ne peut plus durer pour notre bien être à tous. Alors demain tu viens avec moi, je vais faire en sorte que tu retrouves ton étincelle Rachel Berry, demain sera le premier jour du reste de ta vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Merci aux followers et aux reviews (Elodie, themaoko, Tache 76, Q, SweetDream6 et angenoire2107)

* * *

Le lendemain arriva plus tôt que prévu, Quinn éteignit son réveil lorsqu'il sonna à 8 heures. Rachel avait bougé moins que d'habitude cette nuit et Quinn prit ceci comme un début même si elle savait que le chemin serait long, mais après tout si c'était pour remettre Rachel Berry en bonne posture, le temps ne comptait pas, seul le résultat importait. Elle savait que ses deux autres colocataires étaient déjà partis, Kurt à la NYADA, il devait lui restait 2 semaines de cours avant les vacances et Santana était de petit-déj à son boulot. Le stage de Quinn se déroulait pour l'instant plutôt bien, elle avait su s'intégrer à ce petit journal New-Yorkais. Cette semaine était aussi pour elle une semaine test, elle avait une semaine pour remettre son premier article, le sujet étant « l'instant présent dans la vie new yorkaise », beaucoup d'idée lui venait en tête pour cette article, tant en écriture qu'en photographie. Voilà pourquoi une assistance serait la bienvenue. Elle se leva, contourna le lit et s'arrêta devant Rachel. Elle ne pouvait dire si elle dormait encore ou si elle simulait. Quinn posa une main sur le visage de la brune.

Quinn : Bonjour toi, il est l'heure à présent, je vais aller préparer quelque chose à grignoter pour que l'on soit en forme ce matin, je te laisse te préparer.

Rachel ouvrit doucement les yeux et voir un petit sourire sur le visage de Quinn lui faisait du bien, elle était heureuse qu'elle aille de l'avant, chose qu'elle n'arrivait et surtout ne voulait pas. Elle ne voulait rien oublier de lui et si elle commençait à faire autre chose, c'est ce qui se passerait. Alors pour simple réponse elle tourna de gauche à droite.

Quinn : Pourquoi tu me dis non ? Tu m'as entendu poser une question ?

Rachel suivi Quinn du regard en voyant qu'elle alla ouvrir volets et fenêtre, un air frais rentra dans la pièce et à cette grande surprise cela lui fit du bien. Le temps était au beau fixe. Le soleil avait l'air de survolée cette belle journée du mois de mai. Puis elle revit Quinn revenir vers elle.

Quinn : A présent deux choix s'offrent à toi, soit tu restes dans ce lit toute ta vie à ressasser encore et encore ce qui ne peut être changé soit tu te lèves et tu vis, pour le rendre fier. Mais deux solutions d'offrent aussi à moi, sois tu choisis la deuxième option et je te fais partager une journée de ma vie soit tu choisies la première option et j'utilise les forces qui me restent de mes entrainements de Sue pour te ramener à la raison et choisir la solution deux.

A la fin de sa phrase, Quinn tendit sa main à Rachel et vu la brune songeuse. Elle attendit quelques minutes patiemment et contre toute attente elle vu la main de Rachel se joindre à la sienne. Cependant le visage de Rachel resta sans émotion, et c'est sans sourire et sans parole qu'elle se laissa guider jusqu'à la cuisine où un petit-dej végétalien l'attendait. Une fois celui-ci terminée Quinn prit la parole

Quinn : A présent je te laisse 30 minutes pour te préparer, je t'ai mis des affaires dans la salle de bain

Et c'est une demi-heure plus tard que Rachel sortit de la douche, prête et habillée, la blonde lui tendit un appareil photo d'ancienne génération.

Quinn : Je te le confie pour la semaine, notre thème sera « l'instant présent », pas de passé, pas de futur, seulement le moment présent. A défaut de pouvoir parler, tu pourras t'exprimer à travers d'autre moyen et la photographie en fait partie. Il y a une pellicule de 24 photos, que tu en prennes 1, 10 ou 24, cela n'a pas d'importance, laisse toi guider par ton instinct et on les développera ensemble dimanche.

Rachel accepta l'appareil et écouta les différentes préconisations de l'ancienne pom pom girl sur son l'utilisation, et c'est ainsi qu'elles partirent toutes les deux passées la journée dans les rues de New York. Rachel ne prit aucune photo aujourd'hui mais examina le comportement de la blonde. La voir vivre et raconter sa passion, lui rappela son propre comportement quelques semaines auparavant. Et contre toute attente, la journée se déroula à vive allure. Elles rentrèrent le soir pour l'heure du repas et c'est sans forcing de la part de Santana que Rachel s'installa à table avec ses amis et écouta leur discussion puis se dirigea dans sa chambre dans le but de rejoindre son lit en prenant soin de poser son appareil photo sur sa table basse.

Kurt : Alors comment c'est passé cette journée ? Comment elle a été ?

Quinn : Mieux qu'hier mais moins bien que demain

Santana : Donc en une journée tu as vu de l'évolution ? Tu l'as fait fumer ?

Quinn : Non j'ai suivi sa méthode

Santana : Mais encore

Quinn : J'ai parlé

Kurt : Rachel ne parle plus je te signale

Quinn : Non mais elle a parlé dans le passé, au lycée on la suppliait de se taire, on était sans cesse entrain de l'écouter. Alors à présent les rôles sont inversés, c'est elle qui nous écoute.

Santana : Et en clair miss Einstein ?

Quinn : Pendant toutes nos années lycée, Rachel nous a gonflés avec son envie de Broadway et de New York. Mais à travers cette passion, elle a réussi à tous nous motiver pour qu'on accomplisse aussi nos propres rêves. Que ferions-nous aujourd'hui si elle ne nous avait pas transmis sa rage de vaincre ?

Kurt : Surement à Lima au garage de mon père en renommant tous ses outils par ses chansons du répertoire de Broadway

Santana : Et moi je serai dans mon université de Louisiane à rêver de Brittany tous les soirs

Kurt : Oui c'est vrai que c'est mieux de rêver d'elle à New York

Les trois amis commencèrent à rire et se rendirent compte que cela faisait du bien. Après quelques minutes, la discussion revenue.

Santana : Donc en gros on lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps ?

Quinn : Non, nous devons nous livrer à elle. Mon but est de lui faire partager mes passions, la photo et le journalisme, de lui expliquer ce qui me plait dedans et pourquoi ceci me plait, ce que cela m'apporte, je veux qu'elle me voit avec cette étincelle dans les yeux quand j'en parle et qu'ainsi elle se souvienne qu'elle l'avait elle aussi il y a peu et qu'elle n'est pas éteinte.

Kurt : Mais juste enfoui au fond d'elle

Quinn : Exactement, nous sommes amis mais nous connaissons-nous vraiment ? Connaissons-nous nos peurs, nos rêves. A nous de nous ouvrir à Rachel pour lui redonner espoir dans la vie.

Kurt : Et si elle refuse, on a un plan B ?

Quinn : Le plan B est son retour à Lima

Santana : Alors faisons du plan A la seule solution possible

Kurt : Croisons les doigts, mais je crois en ton plan Miss Fabray

Santana : Moi aussi, finalement qui a dit que les blondes étaient stupides ?

Quinn : Surement toi, non ?

Quinn redormit avec Rachel cette nuit, et le lendemain lorsque son réveil sonna, la blonde était prête à recommencer la journée d'hier et le ferait le temps qu'il le faudrait. Elle se leva et alla ouvrir les volets, en se retournant, elle vu Rachel qui la regardait perplexe.

Quinn : Je sens les crêpes de Kurt, je vais l'aider à finir de cuisiner pendant que tu prends ta douche, ok ?

En simple réponse, Rachel lui fit un signe positif de la tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard elles revirent la même journée qu'hier. Elles se baladèrent dans les rues de New York, Quinn parlant la plupart du temps, en racontant sa passion pour la photo et l'écriture. Ecrire était souvent plus facile pour elle que de parler, elle réussissait mieux à transmettre ses sentiments à travers des mots plutôt qu'à travers des paroles. Cette passion lui était venue depuis sa plus jeune enfance. Son père lui ayant appris à cacher ses émotions pour ne pas paraitre faible, l'écriture fut une solution contre ce système. Si au départ seulement des mots étaient écris, au fur et à mesure, ces mots étaient devenus des phrases puis des chapitres et c'est ainsi qu'à l'adolescence elle commença à écrire des articles sur elle-même mais aussi sur le monde qui l'entourait. Rachel écoutait chaque mot de Quinn et se trouva comme hypnotiser sur cette jolie blonde. Elles étaient réellement devenues amis depuis la fin du lycée mais jamais Quinn ne c'était confiée autant et Rachel appréciait ce moment où elle en apprenait plus sur elle. Elles passèrent devant un parc et lorsque l'ancienne pom pom girl tourna la tête elle s'aperçut que la brune c'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus tôt pour observer un couple d'enfants jouant à la marelle. Elle la laissa dans sa bulle et examina ses réactions.

Enfant 1 : Pourquoi tu triches, c'est pas comme ça qu'on lance un caillou

Enfant 2 : Ca se lance comment un caillou ?

Enfant 1 : Ba pas comme ca, regarde j'te montre

Rachel observait ses enfants et contre toute attente, pris une photo de ce moment d'insouciance enfantin, puis repris place à coté de Quinn et les deux filles continuèrent leur ballade. Un sourire se mit sur le visage de la blonde, elle arrivait doucement à transmettre sa passion à Rachel et pour elle le début du chemin de guérison commençait. Elles rentrèrent à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi.

Kurt : Alors les filles cette journée ? Vous avez pu profitez du soleil ?

C'est alors que Rachel fit un signe affirmatif de la tête accompagnée d'un léger sourire. Tous restèrent scotché devant ceci mais ne montrèrent rien, ils ne voulaient en rien la pousser et ils continuèrent d'agir normalement.

Santana : Et les photos, on peut les voir quand ?

Quinn : Quand l'article sortira bien sur

Santana : Et tu ne veux pas mes talents pour choisir les bonnes ?

Quinn : Hum à voir Lopez

Ils étaient à présent tous dans le salon posaient devant un film, et Rachel c'était levée au milieu de celui-ci pour aller se coucher, ses colocataires lui souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Et c'est sans qu'ils en aperçoivent qu'avant d'entrer dans sa chambre que Rachel pris une photo de ces trois personnes concentraient dans leur film du soir. Elles savaient qu'elle avait la chance de les avoir et voyait les efforts qu'il faisait pour qu'elle retrouve une vie normale mais surtout elle était reconnaissance qu'ils la traitent normalement et pas comme une enfant.

Quinn : Kurt tu prends toujours soin de Rach' demain ? J'ai des réunions toute la journée et je pense rentrer tard.

Kurt : Oui je me suis arrangé, j'ai ma journée de libre, et vu que c'est bientôt la fin des cours, c'est beaucoup plus calme. C'est bien 14 h sa séance chez le psy ?

Santana : Oui oui, et moi j'ai ma journée off jeudi donc je m'en occuperai.

Kurt : Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle en ait mare d'être baby-sitter ?

Santana : J'ai envie de te dire que quand elle se plaindra cela sera une bonne chose.

Et les trois amis sourirent. Ils continuèrent de parler un peu ensemble de tout et de rien. Quinn rejoignit la chambre de Rachel une petite heure après. Elle savait que la brune avait besoin d'un petit temps d'isolement avant de dormir, et elle lui accordait donc. En rentrant dans la chambre, Rachel avait toujours la même position, elle lui tournait le dos, la blonde se glissa sous les couvertures et sentit la fatigue l'envahir après cette longue journée de marche. Elle était heureuse de ses deux journées avec la petite brune et espérait de tout cœur que son plan marche pour que tout le monde puisse revivre à nouveau.


	5. Chapter 5

**lovesong45 : Merci à toi de lire cette histoire, ravie qu'elle te plaise en tout cas.**

**Bon weekend à tous et à toutes :)**

* * *

Quinn et Rachel dormaient encore paisiblement, lorsqu'un hurlement de Kurt les fit sursauter.

Kurt : Oh yeahhhhhhh, ouiiiiii, ouiiiiiiii

Rachel émergea doucement, et se tourna pour voir si la blonde était réveillée avec tout ce bruit.

Quinn : Tu as pu dormir un peu mieux cette nuit ?

Rachel répondit positivement de la tête. Et elles entendirent encore Kurt hurler dans le loft.

Quinn : Allez allons voir ce qui arrive à ce jeune homme.

Sur ceux les deux filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent dans la cuisine, elles furent suivit de peu par Santana qui venait de quitter le canapé

Santana : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Ta période menstruelle est terminée chérie ?

Kurt : Je viens d'être accepté pour un job d'été chez Vogue, j'ai passé des entretiens début d'année mais n'ayant eu aucune nouvelle, pour moi la réponse était négative. Mais ils viennent de m'appeler. Je commence début juillet pour trois mois.

Quinn : Toutes mes félicitations Kurt

Santana : On est vraiment fier de toi

Kurt : Câlin de groupe, y'a trop longtemps.

Santana et Quinn se rapprochèrent de Kurt, voyant que Rachel ne bougeait pas, Satana fit demi-tour lui prit sa main et l'emmena doucement vers les deux autres, elle n'émit aucun signe de refus et se laissa entrainer vers le petit groupe. Cette étreinte lui fit vraiment du bien, elle ne pourrait décrire les émotions qu'elle ressentait mais elle était sur d'une chose il n'y avait pas que de la tristesse dedans. Après s'être préparées Q et S partirent du loft.

Kurt : Tu es à moi pour toute la journée Rachel Berry, habille toi et prépare toi pour notre journée duo.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement une heure plus tard, Rachel faisait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux en cette période : suivre. Elle reconnu que sortir du loft quotidiennement lui faisait du bien, elle pouvait sentir de nouveau de l'air dans ses poumons. Mais cet air n'arrivait pas jusqu'à son cœur, ce dernier respirait Finn à longueur de journée tout comme son esprit. Mais elle essayait d'avancer, pour rendre heureux ses amis. Son bonheur personnel ne lui importait pas vraiment en ce moment. Elle n'oublia pas cependant de prendre l'appareil photo que Quinn lui avait confié quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne pourrait définir pourquoi mais ceci lui tenez à cœur, peut-être parce qu'il tenait à cœur à la blonde.

Kurt : Rachel tu m'écoutes ?

A force de réfléchir, Rachel avait totalement oublié Kurt, mais lui répondit oui d'un signe de tête, or elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait.

Kurt : Menteuse! Je te disais que j'avais pensé à une journée shopping mais j'ai changé d'avis, suis moi.

C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent sur Time Square.

Kurt : Tu te souviens ? C'est la première place où nous sommes allés tous les deux lorsque je suis arrivé ici. J'étais démoralisé parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire et que mon avenir me paraissait merdique, pardonne moi l'expression mais c'est la vérité. Tu m'as amené ici où on a passé l'après-midi à regarder les passants agir tout en se projetant dans notre propre avenir, toi grande star de Broadway et moi grand créateur de mode. Tu m'as aidé à aller de l'avant Rach', tu m'as poussé à venir à New York en me disant que personne ne m'attendait à part toi mais que c'était à moi de prouver ce que je vaux. Je t'ai écouté et regarde où j'en suis à présent, j'ai été accepté à la NYADA et je vais passer mon été à travailler pour un créateur de mode. Je ferai surement les photocopies mais il faut un début à tout, il faut y'aller petit à petit. J'aurai peut-être un œil sur une nouvelle tendance et ainsi j'aurai de l'avance sur beaucoup de personne ou je laisserai tomber accidentellement un de mes dessins sur un bureau et qui sait je pourrai moi-même lancer la prochaine tendance ou lancer ma propre marque, imagine toi dans quelques années ayant accès à toute la collection de « K.H ».

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils restèrent l'après-midi sur la place à observer le comportement des personnes pendant que Kurt monologuer sur ses futures ambitions. Rachel prit plusieurs photos sous l'œil attentif de Kurt qui ne dit rien. Il observait ses faits et gestes et du admettre que Quinn avait raison, Rachel avait parlé pendant des années, maintenant c'était à leur tour de parler et de se dévoiler. En fin d'après-midi Kurt vu qu'on essayait de le joindre et fit un geste de la main à Rachel pour prévenir qu'il revenait.

Kurt : Allo ... Je sais j'ai complétement oublié... Laissez-nous jusqu'à vendredi soir svp... Bien, merci à vendredi.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Santana était là au téléphone avec Brittany qui devait leur rendre visite ce weekend. Quinn rentra en début de soirée et rejoignit Rachel qui c'était réfugiée dans sa chambre pour se retrouver un peu seul.

Quinn : Coucou beauté, alors cette journée c'est bien passée ? On passe à table, tu viens ?

La soirée se passa normalement, Santana était de très bonne humeur, il faut avouer que la venue de Brittany pour le weekend y'était pour beaucoup et mis une bonne ambiance. Puis, Rachel, comme à son habitude, fut la première à aller se coucher. Une fois partie, Quinn prit la parole

Quinn : Alors qu'est-ce que tu as foutu avec le psy cet aprem ? Comment tu as pu louper une séance ? Tu sais que c'était la condition pour qu'elle reste ici

Kurt : Je sais, ses pères m'ont appelé pour me le rappeler, mais vous l'auriez vu cet aprem, elle avait ce visage d'un enfant qu'on emmenait au cirque pour la première fois.

Santana : Ah j'ai bien fais de pas décrocher quand ils m'ont appelé aussi alors ?

Kurt : Elle n'a pas quitté ton appareil photo des mains Q

Quinn : Tu es sérieux ?

Kurt : Oui, elle a fait plus en 3 jours qu'en un mois et tu y'es pour beaucoup

Santana : Je dois reconnaître qu'il a raison, tu as été la plus patiente de nous 3

Quinn : Je fais ce qui me semble être le mieux pour elle

Santana : Et tu y'arrives

Quinn : Non, on y arrive ensemble. Mais cela n'explique pas le psy loupé, ses pères n'étaient pas de très bonne humeur au téléphone, on ne peut pas se permettre de foirer

Kurt : J'en suis conscient mais je ne regrette rien, je sens qu'elle avance. Désolé en tout cas

Santana : Désolé d'essayer de lui redonner une vie ? Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, son prochain rdv est vendredi, on l'emmènera. En espérant que le soir elle dise de vive voix à ses pères qu'elle veuille rester là.

Quinn : Vous pensez qu'elle le veuille ?

Kurt : Oh oui, sinon son petit cul n'aurait jamais quitté son lit, son passé est à Lima, et son futur à New York avec nous.

Quinn alla se coucher peu de temps après, et contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait Rachel ne dormait pas, elle lisait un libre que la blonde lui avait parlé quelque jours plus tôt, avait-elle entendu leur conversation dans le salon ? Elle ne pourrait répondre. Quand Rachel vu la blonde entrer dans la pièce elle rangea son bouquin et se calla sous les draps en même temps que Quinn. Demain une autre journée attendait. C'est apaisé que tous les habitants du loft s'endormirent petit à petit.


	6. Chapter 6

**ViveLesAutruches : Ravie que cette histoire te plaise, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile pour Rachel, ni pour les trois autres... Voici la suite!**

* * *

Lorsque Rachel se réveilla ce jeudi matin, elle s'aperçut que le lit à côté d'elle était déjà vide. Quinn lui avait cependant laissé un petit mot qu'elle lut en rejoignant la cuisine

" Bonne journée à toi beauté, profite bien avec S. A ce soir. Je t'embrasse Q"

Santana : Et bien on fait la grasse mat' Berry ? Allez dépêche-toi de t'habiller, c'est qu'on a une longue journée qui nous attend.

En sortant de la salle de bain, la latine suivie du regard les yeux de Rachel qui se posait sur une petite valise postait à l'entrée

Santana : Oui je nous ai préparé un sac, ne t'inquiète pas on ne quitte pas le pays, et si au pire tu veux savoir où on va, tu peux me le demander je me ferai un plaisir de te le dire.

Elle laissa quelques secondes de blanc, mais voyant que Rachel ne disait rien

Santana : C'est bien ce que je pensais tu n'es pas du genre curieuse, allez en route.

Voilà comment Rachel se retrouva dans une salle de sport et plus particulièrement une salle où on pratiquait de la boxe.

Santana : Voici mon repère Berry, je te fais confiance pour ne pas en parler bien sûr.

S fit un ptit clin d'œil à l'autre brune et continua : Viens on va se changer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent devant un sac à boxe changer et équiper.

Santana : Je sais que cela peut paraitre débile mais taper la dedans peut faire du bien, je viens ici quand le moral ne va pas, cela me permet de défouler ma colère contre ce sac. C'était soit ça soit notre vaisselle et vu que je n'aime pas manger dans des assiettes en carton je me suis inscrite ici. Je vais te montrer deux trois prises et après cela sera à toi. Je ne te demande rien, si tu ne veux pas ne fais rien mais cela pourrait être cool pour toi d'essayer un truc nouveau et crois-moi à la fin de la journée tu te sens plus légère.

Rachel suivit Santana et au fur et à mesure du temps se défoula contre le sac et laissa partir une partie de sa colère qui se trouva en elle. Quelques larmes coulèrent sur son visage mais cela lui fit un bien fou.

Santana : Allez viens on va faire une petite pause, cela nous fera du bien. Il y a un lieu pour se poser derrière.

Les deux se retrouvèrent dans une petite pièce isolée ou elles purent se rafraichirent après cet effort.

Santana : Tu sais j'essaie de venir ici au moins une fois par semaine. Il m'arrive de vous dire que je suis du matin ou que je finis un peu plus tard et je viens ici me défouler. Cela me permet de me vider la tête, j'ai un peu perdu une année de ma vie à ne pas savoir quoi faire. J'avais des rêves pleins la tête, faire une carrière internationale avec Brit comme danseuse à mes côtés, nos corps allaient tellement bien ensemble, ils se suivaient parfaitement. Enfin, les plans ont changé alors quand j'y pense trop je viens ici et je me vide la tête.

Santana laissa passé quelques secondes, Rachel la sentit comme hésitante. Puis la latine continua sur sa lancée.

Santana : J'ai un aveu à te faire, j'ai postulé à Julliard. J'ai passé les auditions avec Brittany. On en a parlé à personne car c'était un peu notre secret, tu voies comme si on était encore lié. Mais je me rends compte que notre lien se détruit de plus en plus. Et je n'ai toujours pas reçu de réponse de l'école alors...

Santana s'arrêta dans ses paroles lorsqu'elle vit son entraineur arriver.

Santana : Enfin bref, je te fais confiance.

Entraineur : Santana, le ring est prêt, c'est quand vous voulez les filles

Santana : Allez suis-moi Berry, il est temps que je te botte le cul

Rachel émit un léger regard de panique, ne sachant pas dans quoi la latine l'embarquait

Santana : A moins que tu es peur de te faire battre par la grande Santana Lopez bien sûr, je peux la comprendre

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver Rachel et c'est ainsi que les deux amies se retrouvèrent sur le ring pour un léger combat, cela permit à chacune d'entre elle de se défouler. Et c'est par inadvertance que Rachel donna un coup de poing trop appuyé et envoya au tapis son adversaire, un sourire amusé trônait à présent sur son visage mais pas sur celui de la latine.

Santana : Allez on rentre, c'est l'heure !

Elles arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi à l'appartement.

Kurt : Oh mon dieu Santana qu'est-il arrivait à ton visage, on t'a frappé ?

Santana : Rien je suis tombée

Quinn : Sur le poing de quelqu'un ?

Santana : C'est une longue histoire, mais qui aurait pu croire que Miss Berry avait de la poigne ?

Kurt : Rachel tu as frappé Santana ? C'est aussi dur de passer une journée avec elle ?

Santana : Au lieu de te foutre de moi, vas donc me chercher de la glace, parce que ça commence à faire mal.

Quinn revenue avec quelques glaçons pour mettre sur l'œil de Santana et l'avertit que la bleu durera quelques jours.

Pendant que Rachel parti prendre sa douche, une conversation la concernant commença dans le salon.

Kurt : Toujours aucun mot ?

Santana : Non aucun, mais j'ai pu voir quelques sourires.

Kurt : Malheureusement un sourire ne suffira pas pour ses pères

Quinn : Il nous reste encore une journée, elle parlera, croyez moi

Santana : Sainte Quinn a parlé les amis

Quinn : Tu veux un autre œil au beurre noir ?

Santana : Pourquoi pas ca équilibrerait un peu mon visage

Et les trois amis rigolèrent, de même que Rachel qui écoutait la conversation derrière la porte de la salle de bain. Elle n'était pas entièrement stupide et savait que ses amis parlaient d'elle lorsqu'elle n'était pas avec eux. Elle en était reconnaissance et s'aperçut qu'elle ne les échangerait pour rien au monde, à cette pensée elle sut qu'elle voulait rester avec eux, elle en apprit plus sur eux en quelques jours plus qu'en plusieurs années. Ils lui montraient ce qu'ils avaient enfui au fond d'eux, et si elle même avait peur du lendemain, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Elle ne savait pas de quoi son avenir serait fait à présent mais elle sait que celui-ci était lié à ses trois personnes. Cependant elle était consciente qu'aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Que pouvait-on dire lorsque le dernier mot qui était sorti de votre bouche était le nom de la personne que vous aimez et qui avait perdu la vie. Rachel avait toujours en tête la dernière phrase qu'elle avait prononcé « Je t'en supplie … réponds moi Finn ». Inconsciemment elle attendait toujours qu'il réponde, qu'il passe le pas de la porte pour lui dire qu'il était là et qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais seul. Et pour elle reparler signifierait que tout serait réellement fini, qu'il ne reviendrait plus, qu'il ne lui dirait plus à quel point il tient à elle, à quel point il croit en elle. Elle n'était pas encore prête pour cela. Elle devait donc trouver une autre solution pour exprimer son envie de rester, c'est alors qu'elle se dirigea dans sa chambre, ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à écrire un mail à ses pères. Bien qu'elle trouva l'écriture de ce mail compliquait, la lettre qu'elle allait écrire maintenant le serait d'autant plus. Elle chercha du papier dans les affaires de la blonde et tomba sur un papier à cette dernière qu'elle lut accidentellement. En entendant du bruit dans le salon, elle le remit à sa place et pris une feuille blanche. Si Quinn savait s'exprimer à travers l'écriture peut être le pouvait-elle aussi.

Pendant ce temps les trois autres amis étaient toujours posés dans le salon.

Kurt : Et si demain était notre dernière journée à tous les quatre ?

Santana : Et si tu te taisais avec ta question conne

Quinn : Tout doux Santana

Santana : Désolée Kurt, c'est juste que je crois que cela me stresse autant que toi

Kurt : L'amitié c'est de ne pas avoir à dire que l'on ait désolé S, on est tous un peu à cran

Santana : Tu m'aurais dit il y a trois ans que je me préoccuperai autant de l'avenir de Rachel je t'aurai rigolé à la tête ou je t'aurai slushié ou même les deux

Kurt : Ce n'est pas comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé ! Bref, son rendez-vous chez le psy est le matin, je me charge de l'emmener, et on peut passer l'après-midi ensemble après

Quinn : Très bonne idée, on avisera au moment venu

Santana : Alors rendez-vous en début d'aprem à l'appart

Sur ces paroles tout le monde se souhaita bonne nuit, en les entendant, Rachel se dépêcha de mettre sa lettre dans son enveloppe et alla se glisser avec rapidité dans les draps. Elle aimait être couchée quand Quinn arrivée, sa présence avait quelque chose d'apaisant et elle pouvait reconnaître son odeur en quelques millièmes de secondes.

* * *

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours, en tout cas merci à vous de la suivre :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Grimm37 : C'est vrai qu'il a manqué ce côté alchimie amitié dans Glee après le mort de Finn et j'ai trouvé ça vraiment dommage pcq on aurait pu s'accroché encore + aux personnages et on aurait pu voir une nouvelle facette d'eux. Voici un peu des réponses à tes questions dans ce prochain chapitre.**

**Themaoko : Merci, c'est très motivant à lire ce genre de review :). Par contre pour qu'une fic dure, il faut un peu de suspense, alors il faudra un peu patienter pour les lettres …**

**Camille76260 : Je ne laisse rien au hasard lol, j'espère que la suite te plaira.**

**Et merci aux followers ...**

* * *

Kurt déposa sa brune à son rendez-vous chez son psychologue et comme à chacune de ses séances, il l'attendit dans la salle d'attente. Il trouvait que c'était déjà assez dur pour elle d'aller voir un docteur alors pour lui l'attendre était un minimum, cependant l'heure passa assez vite car Quinn l'appela une bonne demi-heure. N'étant pas un membre de la famille, le psychologue ne pouvait parler avec Kurt de Rachel. Ils rentrèrent ensuite à l'appartement une fois le rendez-vous fini où les deux filles les attendaient déjà.

Quinn : Rachel, il faudrait que l'on parle tous les 4

Santana : Enfin, on parle et tu écoutes quoi, mais tu veux parler tu peux, enfin comme tu veux

Quinn leva un sourcil face à l'intervention de la latine, une Santana stressée parlait souvent sans savoir ce qu'elle disait.

Quinn : Ok ... alors tes pères m'ont appelé ce matin

Sur ces mots Rachel s'assit sur le canapé avec Kurt et Quinn de chaque côté et Santana posée sur la table du salon en face d'elle.

Quinn : Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer

Kurt : Tu sais que tes père t'aiment plus que tout au monde n'est-ce pas ?

Rachel confirma ces propos par un signe de tête. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi penser sur le moment. Elle savait que ses amis feraient tout pour elle, elle en était pleinement consciente mais elle savait aussi qu'ils se plieraient aux exigences de ses pères. Alors elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'écouter ce qui allait suivre.

Quinn : Alors voilà, ils m'ont mis au courant du mail que tu leurs as envoyé. Je ne sais pas du tout son contenu mais ils sont tellement fiers de toi Rach'. Fier en tant que fille mais aussi en tant que personne, tu as toujours été en avance sur ton âge. Personne ne peut prédire ce qu'il peut se passer dans une vie, tu nous as tous appris qu'il fallait croire en son rêve et malgré les embuches que l'on peut croiser, il ne faut jamais abandonner. Nous réalisons qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour définir ce que tu traverses mais nous savons que tu peux t'en sortir parce que jamais tu ne t'abandonneras, on ne te le permettra pas.

Kurt : Et c'est pour cette raison que l'on doit rester souder tous les 4, on traversera tout ceci ensemble. Que cela prenne une semaine, un mois, une année ou un siècle. Dans chaque vie il y a des hauts et des bas, certains caps sont beaucoup plus difficiles à passer mais ils nous permettent de nous renforcer et ainsi de devenir invincible.

Santana : Rien ni personne ne pouvait prédire il y a quelques années, que nous serions aussi proche tous les 4. Et pourtant nous le sommes, ce qui montre que rien n'est impossible. Vous êtes ce qui ressemble le plus à une famille pour moi.

Kurt sourit à cette dernière phrase de la latine, il la savait sincère dans ces propos pourtant la latine n'était pas du genre à parler de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Kurt : Et rien ne changera cela.

Tous les 4 avaient à présent les larmes aux yeux, l'émotion dans le salon était palpable. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils réunirent tous leurs mains ensemble pour sceller leur dialogue.

Quinn : Tes pères sont d'accord pour que tu restes Rachel, ils ne le font pas seulement pour toi mais pour nous aussi, parce que comme l'a souligné Santana, nous sommes une famille à présent et nous avons besoin d'être ensemble pour avancer.

Kurt : Bien sûr, il y a certaine condition, tu devras donner signer de vie à tes pères au moins une fois par semaine que ce soit par écrit ou oral il n'y aucune importance. Ils veulent aussi que tu continues de voir ton psychologue. Tes pères savent que revenir pour toi à Lima aujourd'hui est beaucoup trop tôt, tu as besoin de te reconstruire, et qui mieux que New-York peut t'aider pour tout ça ? Ils viendront te rendre visite une fois par mois. Ils veulent ton bonheur avant toute chose alors on laisse passer l'été et on avisera ensuite. Ton loyer est payé jusqu'à fin septembre donc ne pense pas à ça.

Santana : Mais avant toute chose, est-ce que tu le souhaites Rachel ? Veux-tu rester avec nous ?

Rachel ne mit pas longtemps pour réfléchir et fit un signe de tête positif de la tête. Elle n'en revenait pas d'avoir ces trois personnes dans sa vie. Comment la petite juive égoïste qu'elle était au début du lycée avait-elle pu se faire des amis comme eux, enfin plus que des amis, une famille. Sans eux elle n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui. Elle avait envie de s'en sortir pour les rendre fier, le chemin serait surement long mais elle en avait envie. Ils se levèrent tous en même temps et se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour un câlin collectif. Les larmes de chacun coulèrent mais pour la première depuis longtemps ce fut des larmes de joie. Et contre toute attente Rachel dit son premier mot : « Merci ». Personne ne bougea à l'entente de ce mot. Rachel fut la première surprise qu'un son sorte de sa bouche et les autres s'en aperçurent. Alors pour ne pas la brusquer chacun savait qu'il devait agir normalement.

Santana : Avec plaisir Berry

Rachel esquiva un petit sourire à la réplique de la latine ce qui la détendit un peu. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques instants avant que chacun ne se reprennent place où il était il y a peu. Agir normalement, voilà quelque chose qui fut difficile à faire en cet instant, surtout après tout ce qui a été dit. Jamais ils ne s'étaient livrés autant l'un envers l'autre et contre toute attente cela leur avaient fait du bien, de mettre des mots que ce qu'ils ressentaient allait permettre de les rapprocher encore plus et peut être qu'ainsi le dialogue serait plus facile. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte ce lui les sortit de leur pensée. Kurt alla ouvrir et tomba sur une nouvelle blonde : Brittany. La voir était pour lui comme une bouffée d'oxygène, elle était la fille la plus optimiste qu'il n'est jamais rencontré, avec toujours un mot pour faire rire et/ou détendre l'atmosphère. Sa présence pour le weekend allait faire du bien à tous.

Brittany : Bonjour les copains

Kurt : Salut toi, bien voyagé ?

Brittany : Toute une histoire mais je suis arrivée

Santana bien que surprise se précipita pour récupérer ces affaires et invita la blonde à entrer

Santana : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là je devais venir te chercher à l'aéroport en début de soirée ?

Brittany : Ah oui mais j'ai changé mon billet pour venir plus tôt. J'ai séché la journée de cours, je me suis fait portée malade

Quinn : Mais tout le monde savait que tu venais nous rendre visite, non ?

Brittany : Oui mais personne ne fera le rapprochement.

Et tout le monde souri, la naïveté de la blonde avait manqué. Cette souplesse avec laquelle elle voyait le monde lui permettait de ne voir que le bon de chaque situation et de chaque personne. En voyant Rachel, Brittany se dirigera vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en lui faisant une bonne dizaine de câlins d'affilé et autant de bisous. Rachel bien que surprise répondit à tout.

Brittany : Voilà je crois n'avoir oublié personne, ceux du Glee Club t'envoient des bisous et des câlins, si j'en ai oublié je viendrai te les faire mais je crois que le compte y est.

Kurt : Mon dieu tu m'as manqué Brittany.

Santana : Je confirme aussi

Brittany : Vous aussi vous me manquez les copains, ça fait du bien de vous voir, vous êtes toujours aussi beaux

Quinn : Alors que veux-tu faire de ton weekend ?

Brittany : Ca fait des années de Rach' nous parle de cette magnifique ville, allons la visiter parce que à part Times Square et l'hôtel je n'ai pas vu grand-chose la dernière fois pour les nationales

Santana : Alors c'est parti

Sur ces mots, ils partirent tous les cinq dans les rues new-yorkaises. Rachel n'avait pas reparlé depuis son 1er mot et était assez soulagée que ses amis ne l'aient pas forcée à plus. A présent elle voulait vivre le moment présent et profiter de la visite de Brittany pour redécouvrir sa ville. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent toute l'après-midi ensemble à découvrir les différents lieux touristiques tout en riant des blagues de Brittany. Cette dernière en profita pour parler du Glee Club et de ses derniers potins, comment Jake avait trompé Marley avec une pom-pom-girl qui avait pensé être enceinte mais qui en fait de l'était pas, à croire que les Puckerman avaient çà dans le sang, puis comment Marley c'était réfugiée dans les bras de Ryder, qu'Artie sortait à présent avec Kitty et qu'elle soupçonnait Tina d'être jalouse, que Sam avait le béguin pour la nouvelle infirmière du lycée et que la remise des diplômes avaient lieu dans deux semaines mais qu'avant tout les nationales avaient lieux le weekend prochain à Los Angeles. La blonde avait parlé la plupart du temps et pour une fois les autres furent soulagés de ne pas avoir le faire, avoir des nouvelles de McKinley leur faisaient vraiment du bien. Chacun reprenait petit à petit le cours de sa vie même si Finn restait dans l'esprit de tous. Ils décidèrent de rentrer au loft pour le repas du soir et ainsi après manger et avoir assez parler, chacun alla se coucher. Quinn avec Rachel, Brittany avec Santana et Kurt avec lui-même.

Santana : Ca ne te dérange pas de dormir avec moi ?

Brittany : Bien sûr que non, pourquoi cela me dérangerait ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois, par contre c'est peut-être la première fois qu'on a un pyjama.

Santana : Tu m'as manqué Brit, mais genre vraiment manqué

Brittany : Toi aussi San

Santana : Dis-moi je sais que ce n'est pas mes affaires, mais que s'est-il passé avec Sam ?

Brittany : On s'est séparé après la mort de Finn, tu sais certaine fois lorsque quelque chose de grave arrive cela te fait ouvrir les yeux sur ce que tu ressens vraiment

Santana : Et tu n'aimais pas Sam ?

Brittany : Je l'aime comme un ami et c'est réciproque, seulement après ton départ l'année dernière je me suis retrouvée vraiment seul et lui était dans le même état que moi pour Mercédès. L'un et l'autre on a été là au bon moment, on s'est permis de remonter la pente.

Santana : Je suis désolée

Brittany : Pourquoi, il ne faut pas. On avait besoin de cette rupture, on se serait éteinte petit à petit sinon

Santana : Et quand n'est-il de maintenant ?

Brittany : Maintenant ? J'ai beaucoup sommeil.

Brittany se blottit dans les bras de Santana qui l'accueillit avec plaisir. Et elles s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Le samedi et le dimanche se déroulèrent dans la bonne humeur, Brittany ayant toujours une réplique ou un geste qui faisait rire tout le monde. Rigoler, ce verbe qu'ils avaient presque oublié et qui revenait petit à petit. Cependant, le sujet de Finn n'était jamais abordé. Pour eux Rachel commençait seulement à sortir la tête de l'eau alors ils y allaient étape par étape. Le dimanche après-midi, Brittany et Santana allèrent se balader toutes les deux, Kurt était parti rejoindre un groupe d'étudiant pour un dernier projet qu'ils devaient rendre en commun pour le mercredi suivant, son dernier jour de cours. Ils ne restaient donc plus Rachel et Quinn au loft. Cette dernière finissait d'écrire son article à la cuisine. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à l'illustrer à travers des photos, elle posa son ordinateur sur la table et rejoignit Rachel dans sa chambre, elle arriva sans faire de bruit et vu Rachel de dos en train d'écrire, ne voulant la déranger, elle fit marche arrière pour se rassoir. Elle ne voulait pas que Rachel pense qu'elle l'espionnait donc elle refit le même chemin mais en faisant du bruit, sa chaise traina sur le sol quand elle se leva. Et en se dirigeant doucement vers la chambre,

Quinn : Rach' je dois aller développer mes photos au journal, tu m'accompagnes ?

Le temps d'arriver dans la chambre, Rachel avait pu ranger ce qu'elle faisait et lorsque Quinn arriva, elle faisait mine de lire un livre qu'elle rangea et alla prendre son appareil photo. La blonde prit ceci pour une réponse positive ce qui lui donna un sourire. Elle aimait passer du temps qu'avec la petite brune, cela lui donné l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle et avec leur passé et ce qu'elles avaient vécu, cela ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, au contraire.

* * *

Santana avait emmené Brittany à Central Park, afin qu'elle puisse se balader tranquillement ensemble.

Santana : Tu voies je t'avais dit qu'à New York les canards ressemblaient à ceux de Lima.

Brittany : Ah oui tu avais raison, mais je ne doutais pas de ta parole

Santana : Non pas du tout, c'est pour cette raison que tu as absolument tenu à vérifier par toi-même.

Les deux sourires à cette réplique et s'assirent dans l'herbe afin de se reposer un peu. Un silence apaisant c'était installé. Le soleil était toujours au rendez-vous, ce qui permettait à tous de garder un meilleur moral.

Brittany : Maintenant que l'on est seule, comment va Rachel ?

Santana : Elle va mieux, ses pères ont accepté qu'elle reste avec nous cet été. On ne la lâchera pas.

Brittany : Et la nuit qui dort avec qui ?

Santana : Il m'arrive encore de rejoindre Kurt quand je ne me sens pas bien, et Quinn reste toutes les nuits avec Rach'. Elle dort mieux avec elle, alors on n'a pas voulu la perturber plus en dormant chacun son tour avec elle.

Brittany : Et que va-t-il se passer quand Quinn va retourner à Yale ?

Santana : Je ne veux pas me projeter aussi loin pour l'instant, chaque jour est une bataille pour nous. On verra où tout le monde en sera à ce moment précis.

Brittany : Et bien moi je serai dans cette ville

Santana resta bouche bée quelque seconde à cette réplique puis une fois ses neurones reconnectés :

Santana : Tu as été accepté à Julliard ?

Un sourire naquit sur les deux visages

Brittany : Oui j'ai reçu ma lettre jeudi matin, personne n'est au courant à part toi. Tu m'as poussé à réaliser mes rêves alors que je ne me voyais que dans une usine à poulet.

Santana se rapprocha de Brit pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point elle était fière d'elle, et que sa réussite ne dépendait que d'elle-même. Puis la brune réalisa

Santana : Donc on se retrouvera dans la même ville ? Enfin si ma lettre daigne arrivée un jour

Brittany : Elle arrivera

Santana : Et si la réponse est négative ? Je fais quoi ?

Brittany : Chaque chose en son temps, on attend et après on avise, comme tu me l'as dit, un jour à la fois.

Sur ceux Brittany se rapprocha de Santana pour poser ses lèvres tendrement sur les celles de la latine.

* * *

Rachel et Quinn étaient dans la chambre noire du journal où la blonde travaillait. Cette dernière montrait chaque étape à la brune pour développer ses photos. Elle commençait à les accrocher à l'aide de pince à linge et Rachel put voir les siennes une par une. Elle avait utilisé toute sa pellicule et c'était étonnée elle-même à aimer cela. Elle se souvenue de chacune de ces photos et de ce qu'elle avait ressentie en les prenant, l'insouciance de ses enfants jouant à la marelle, de ses amis discutant dans le salon, des touristes complètement perdus dans la ville, de la magie de Times Square, du regard amoureux de Santana à Brittany, son regard s'arrêta sur une photo en particulier, ce n'était pas une des siennes mais une de Quinn. La photo représentait une petite fille blonde d'environ 3-4 ans. La photographe se mit à côté de Rachel pour l'examiner aussi.

Quinn : Je la cherche souvent du regard dans la rue même si je sais qu'elle ne vit pas en ville. Je me demande souvent ce qu'elle peut faire en ce moment, si elle préfère le chocolat ou la vanille, si elle préfère jouer à la poupée ou faire des dessins, si elle sait dire maman.

Quinn émit une pause due à l'émotion, des larmes avaient commencées à couler le long de sa joue, Rachel était vraiment touchée que Quinn se livre autant à elle et ne s'y attendait vraiment pas ce qui la toucha encore plus. Elle se rapprocha d'elle pour lui prendre la main en ne la quittant pas du regard. A défaut de parler, elle voulait lui montrer qu'elle la comprenait, elle savait ce qu'on ressentait quand une personne manquait à sa vie.

Quinn : Je me demande surtout si elle est heureuse, aurait-elle était plus heureuse si je l'avais gardé ? Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en ne la gardant pas que j'étais trop jeune, trop égoïste, et je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'était une famille heureuse. Mais cette question je me la pose tous les jours, et si je ne l'avais pas abandonné ? Ce jour-là, c'est une partie de moi que j'ai laissé partir et malheureusement ce vide restera toujours en moi. Alors dès que je croise une petite tête blonde, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Beth.

Un silence s'installa et leurs regards continuèrent sur les autres photos leurs mains étant toujours liées. Chacune étant dans ses pensées.

Rachel : Je le cherche aussi constamment

Rachel ramena Quinn du côté de ses photos pour qu'elle les regarde encore une fois. Et c'est avec cette seconde vue que Quinn compris parfaitement le sens de la phrase de Rachel, sur la première photo, un des deux enfants qui jouaient à la marelle avait un tee-shirt rouge avec un numéro 5 dessus, sur une autre qu'elle avait pris à Time Square on pouvait voir une affiche annonçant un nouveau concert de Rick Springfield. Elle continua à regarder les photos et remarqua que toutes avaient un lien avec Finn, des militaires étaient présents sur une, sur une autre on apercevait un magasin de musique avec une batterie mise en évidence dans la vitrine et sur encore une autre on pouvait voir au fond un magasin de robe de mariés. Elle s'arrêta sur la photo où elle se trouvait avec Kurt et Santana et réfléchit quelques instants, Kurt était le frère de Finn, Santana sa première fois et elle était son ex, ils avaient tous un lien avec lui. De même sur celle ou Santana regardait Brittany, Finn avait ce même regard lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur Rachel. Chaque photo avait bien un lien avec l'ex Quaterback.

Rachel : Avant que tu me prêtes cet appareil, je ne pouvais le voir que dans mes pensées, à présent je peux le voir en dehors et c'est grâce à toi. Tu as peut-être des défauts, mais je suis sure d'une chose, tu n'es pas égoïste, cela va faire deux mois que tu penses à moi, à mon bonheur avant le tien. Je sais que tu as refusé une offre au Los Angeles Times pour rester auprès de moi. Je suis tombée sur un courrier en cherchant du papier dans tes affaires, désolé.

Quinn : Rach', je …

Rachel (coupant la blonde) : Je ne suis pas encore prête pour m'ouvrir aux autres, je le serai avec le temps je pense mais j'ai encore ce besoin de me retrouver seul, d'être dans ma bulle et de penser à lui encore et encore parce qu'il était mon tout. Mais jamais je ne laisserai te dévaloriser Quinn parce que ce que tu fais aujourd'hui pour moi et au-delà de ce que j'aurai pu faire.

Les deux filles avaient les larmes qui coulaient à flot et en cet instant rien ne pouvait les faire bouger, elles étaient comme dans leur monde. Et à cet instant ce fut Quinn qui resta sans voie, elle avait tellement attendue ce moment où Rachel reparlerait où elle pourrait de nouveau s'exprimer et le discours de Rachel allait bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait espérait. Pour cela, elle se rapprocha d'elle et les deux se serrèrent aussi fort qu'elles le pouvaient pendant de longue minutes, jusqu'au moment où le téléphone de Quinn sonna.

Quinn : Allo

Santana : Oui c'est moi, vous êtes au journal ?

Quinn : Oui oui, on vient de développer les photos

Santana : Génial, faudra que tu me les montres ce soir

Quinn : Avec plaisir

Santana : L'avion de Brit est en début de soirée, elle voulait vous dire au revoir avant de partir, ca serait bon pour vous où c'est trop juste ?

Quinn : A l'appart dans 30 minutes

Santana : C'est noté, à toute

Quinn raccrocha puis se rapprocha vers Rachel, elle avança sa main vers son visage pour effacer ses larmes.

Quinn : On rejoint les autres à l'appart avant le départ de Brit, on va laisser les photos sécher ici pour cette nuit et je récupérerai tout demain. C'est ok pour toi ?

Rachel reprit son ancienne habitude en répondant positivement de la tête.

Quinn : On avancera à ton allure. Quand tu te sentiras prête je serai là, on sera tous là.

Rachel sourit à Quinn et c'est ensemble qu'elles prirent le chemin du loft où les trois autres les attendaient.

* * *

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**lovesong45 : Dsl mon com du chapitre d'avant n'est pas passé. Mais voilà la suite ;)**

**qffan : Merci d'avoir pris qqes secondes pour commenter, ca fait plaisir. Un peu de rapprochement oui, mais il faut savoir prendre son temps lol**

**themaoko : Oui un tout petit peu (ou peu etre un peu bcp lol), merci de ton com!**

**seve2904 : Merci, ca encourage d'avoir des reviews comme ceci :)**

**Et voilà la suite, bonne lecture.**

* * *

Santana se dirigea droit dans la chambre où Quinn et Rachel dormaient encore, elle s'arrêta devant le lit pour être sûr qu'aucune des deux n'étaient réveillées et repris sa marche jusqu'à la fenêtre.

« Allez debout bande de fégniasse, il est 9 heures on est lundi, une nouvelle semaine commence »

En seule réponse elle eut droit à un oreiller dans la tête

« Contente qu'il te reste des forces de ton entrainement de cheerios Fabray »

Santana le relança droit sur Quin qui l'évita de justesse

« Veux-tu bien baisser ton majeure stp Q, ne vas pas gâcher ma super bonne humeur »

Kurt : Que veux-tu l'effet Brittany est encore dans ses veines

Sur ces parole, le jeune homme rentra dans la chambre et se cala dans le lit à côté de la blonde : « Qu'est ce qui te prend de brailler dès le matin »

Santana : Quinn a son article à finir, toi tu dois retrouver tes compagnons d'école et moi je suis prête pour ma journée avec Rachel

Quinn : Une heure de sommeil en plus ne m'aurait pas déplu, tu es la première à hurler quand on te réveille le matin

Les deux autres acquiescèrent de la tête. La latine se dirigea sur le lit et s'assit sur le bord.

« Mais je vous ai fait un petit-déjeuner les amis » leur répondit-elle avec une petite moue

Kurt : Il a intérêt à être mangeable parce que j'ai super faim

Une heure plus tard, il ne restait plus que les deux brunes dans l'appartement, ne sachant pas du tout ce qu'avait prévu Santana pour la journée, Rachel se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda avec insistance.

Santana : Tu sais que tu pourrais presque me faire flipper à me regarder comme ça Berry, on dirait que tu me mattes. Tu sais que je t'aime mais pas de cette façon.

Une fois sa phrase dite, Santana se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait dit et resta bouche bée, comme Rachel d'ailleurs.

Santana : Enfin bref, on va aller se défouler aujourd'hui mais t'inquiète pas, pas de boxe, mon œil me fait encore un peu mal et je tiens à mon deuxième. Si j'ai les deux abimés, je n'aurai plus aucun pourboire. Et j'ai un loyer à payer. Toi et moi on va aller courir.

Rachel n'émit aucune objection et alla se préparer, il est vrai que sa dernière journée avec la latine lui avait bien vidé la tête et elle était prête à la suivre de nouveau. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en tenue de sport à courir dans Central Park et comme elle l'avait espéré, elle ne pensait à plus rien d'autre en ce moment. Elles passèrent le reste de la journée ensemble à se balader dans ce magnifique parc et Santana suivit les conseils de Quinn en se confiant à Rachel sur sa vie, elle lui raconta comment elle a vécu ses premiers mois difficiles en Louisiane, qu'elle a un peu pété un plomb, se retrouver aussi loin de chez elle a eu comme effet qu'elle perde ses repères. Elle n'avait plus ses amis auprès d'elle, c'était dur de se refaire une popularité. Elle ne pouvait plus passer du temps avec sa blonde chaque jour et sa grand-mère lui manquait toujours bien qu'elle ne voudrait jamais l'admettre. Mais qu'en venant à New-York elle avait pris la bonne décision et qu'elle était reconnaissante envers Rachel et Kurt de l'avoir accueilli, pour elle, ils lui avaient sorti l'eau de la tête. Et que maintenant ce qu'elle voulait c'était aider le brune à son tour. Non pas par pitié ou par dette mais par envie. Pour leur âge, ils avaient déjà tous eu leurs lots de malheurs, alors elle espérait que maintenant le bonheur suivrait.

Elles rentrèrent en fin d'après-midi chez et les deux autres les attendaient de pieds ferme.

Santana : Il y a un souci les gars ?

Quinn : Il y a du courrier pour toi Santana, une lettre de Julliard, et une pour toi Rachel, qui vient de Lima

Santana : Et les commères vous n'êtes pas obligés de regarder d'où ça vient, du moment que vous ne voyez pas vos noms sur l'enveloppe, votre lecture s'arrête.

Rachel prit la sienne en silence et se dirigea dans sa chambre, Santana resta comme paralysée sur place avec son enveloppe entre les mains.

Kurt : Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit ?

Santana : Et si j'échouais ? J'ai déjà tellement merdé sur beaucoup de points

Quinn : On ne te juge pas

Santana : La piété peut être pire que le jugement

Kurt : Pas de piété entre nous, juste de la sincérité, tu te souviens ? Regarde le chemin que tu as parcouru depuis ton entrée au lycée

Santana : Oui génial je suis en collocation avec les deux losers du lycée et celle qui s'est fait mettre en cloque et pas par son copain

Kurt : Ton sarcasme ne m'avait presque pas manqué

Sur ces mots l'appartement redevenu silencieux et personne n'osait bouger. Santana resta bloquée devant son enveloppe et les deux autres avaient peur de faire un mauvais geste et de la brusquer, la situation durait ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Rachel revienne dans la pièce.

Rachel : Je peux l'ouvrir si tu veux

Santana regarda son interlocutrice et lui tendu l'enveloppe. Rachel la prit dans ses mains, l'ouvrit doucement et en sortie une feuille qu'elle regarda. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis, Quinn la fixait avec appréhension, Kurt avec crainte et Santana avait toujours le regard sur ses mains qui étaient vides à présent. La tension était palpable.

Rachel : Après la tempête, vient toujours le soleil

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe et surpris tout le monde.

Santana : J'ai réussi ?

Rachel : Tu as réussi, ne doute plus jamais de tes talents Santana Lopez

Et c'est ainsi que la latine laissa échapper un cri de joie et alla serrer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait l'autre brune, les deux autres les rejoignirent et profitèrent de cette étreinte.

Kurt : Je crois que l'on a quelque chose à fêter ce soir

Quinn : Oui et nous avons une autre chose à fêter aussi

Les trois amis regardèrent la blonde avec curiosité

Quinn : Mon article a plu au journal, il sera publié jeudi matin. Et d'ailleurs Rachel, si tu l'acceptes, tes photos seront publiées avec. Pour lui rendre hommage.

Une larme de joie coula sur la joue de Rachel et elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son amie.

Kurt : Alors nous devrions fêter ceci à notre manière.

Quinn : Je cuisine

Kurt : Ca marche, je t'aiderai

Santana et Rachel laissèrent les deux amis dans la cuisine, alors que Rachel prit la direction de sa chambre lorsque Santana l'intercepta.

Santana : Je sais que l'on a eu un passé difficile et en grande partie à cause de moi. Je voulais te remercier Rachel, merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour la personne que tu m'as faite devenir. Tu ne t'en rends surement pas compte mais tu m'as plus qu'aidé ces dernière années. Je ne serai comment te remercier pour tout.

Les 2 jours qui suivirent se passèrent tranquillement, Quinn avait pu travailler au loft. Les deux filles n'étaient pas sorties comme elles avaient pu le faire la semaine dernière, la pluie s'étant abattue sur la ville de New-York, il était préférable de rester au sec, elles prirent juste un taxi pour aller chez le psy le mardi. Le reste du temps, chacune écrivait de son côté, la blonde pour un futur article et elle n'osa pas demander à Rachel pour qui ou pour quoi elle écrivait, elle avait surtout peur de la brusquer et lui donnait donc l'espace qu'elle avait besoin. La brune appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec Quinn, elle ne serait dire pourquoi mais sa présence avait le don de l'apaiser. Elle adorait passer aussi du temps avec Kurt et Santana mais Quinn avait cet aspect qu'il lui permettait de rester un peu plus tranquille, cela était peut-être dû au fait qu'elle dormait tout le temps ensemble et elle c'était habituée à l'avoir auprès d'elle. Quand elle se réveillait de ses cauchemars en hurlant, la blonde était toujours la première à la réconforter. Et à la rassurer. Cependant elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler de son mal-être, de ce qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour Finn. Elle ne pouvait se confier à personne et du coup elle avait cette impression que quelque chose la ronger à l'intérieur de plus en plus.

En se réveillant le jeudi matin, Rachel s'aperçut que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où ses trois amis étaient assis autour de la table à discuter, ils semblaient l'attendre. C'est en la voyant que Kurt lui fit signe de s'assoir.

Santana : Alors voilà, comme Brit nous l'a dit les nationales sont samedi à Los Angeles

Sur ces paroles Kurt sortit des billets sur la table

Kurt : Voilà 4 billets d'avion pour tous aller les encourager

Santana : On a tous les 4 besoin de se changer les idées et de partir quelques jours, de s'évader et d'oublier notre quotidien, j'ai posé des jours de congés et mes cours de soutien avant de commencer Julliard ne commencent qu'en juillet. Kurt est en vacances depuis hier soir et Quinn a pu s'arranger pour avoir quelques jours.

Quinn : Si on y va c'est tout ensemble, soudé, sans aucune pression. Alors ?

Rachel réfléchit pendant quelques instants, mais réfléchir n'était que ce qu'elle faisait et ca ne la menait nulle part alors c'est sans s'y attendre elle-même qu'elle mit sa main sur les 4 billets

Rachel : J'en suis qui est avec moi ?

Et c'est en même temps que les trois autres rejoignirent leurs mains également.

Kurt : Rachel on ne doit rien te cacher, et on doit te dire qu'on ne sera pas les seuls supporters, il y aura ...

Rachel : Je sais

Santana : Comment tu peux savoir, je viens de l'apprendre moi-même ce matin

Quinn : Aucune importance, que tout le monde soit prêt d'ici une heure, un avion nous attend.

Et c'est ainsi que les 4 arrivèrent en Californie en fin d'après-midi. Le Glee Club avait été prévenu par Santana sur l'état de Rachel qui n'évoluait que petit à petit mais qu'en aucun cas elle ne voulait voir de la pitié ou de la peine sur des visages, il fallait agir normalement. Une fois leurs valises récupéraient ils allèrent directement à l'hôtel où les New Directions devaient répétés, ils avaient pu réservés dans le même endroit qu'une chambre. Santana avait décidé de dormir avec sa blonde et Kurt irait squattait à droite ou à gauche. Par conséquent Rachel dormirait avec Quinn, pour ne pas trop la perturber, ils ne voulaient pas changer ce point.

Une fois leurs bagages posés, ils rejoignirent les membres de la chorale dans leur pièce de répétition. Rachel sentit l'émotion l'envahir en retrouvant ses anciens camarades : Artie, Tina, Brittany, Sam et Blaine. Elle ne connaissait pas trop les autres et ne voulait pas s'y attarder pour l'instant. Elle attrapa la main de Quinn pour se donner du courage car elle savait que cela aller être dur de les revoir. Lorsque la chorale s'aperçut de leur arrivée, tout le monde s'arrêta de chanter et couru vers eux pour les enlacer.

Tina : Ca me fait tellement plaisir de vous voir

Sam : Vous restez tout le weekend pas vrai ?

Santana : Y'a intérêt

Mr Shue : Merci d'être venu, cela représente tellement pour nous

Mais malheureusement, Rachel sentit le courage diminuer. Etre ici sans lui était vraiment trop dur, il a encouragé, soutenu et entrainé ce club durant plusieurs mois, il en a même fait partie pendant 3 ans, sa place devrait être ici et pas dans un cercueil à Lima. Sur cette pensée, elle perdue toutes ses forces, en sentant des larmes coulaient sur sa joue elle partit en courant sans se retourner. Mais une certaine blonde la suivit.

Quinn : Rach attend s'il te plait

Rachel : Je ne peux pas, je suis désolée je ne peux pas

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas ?

Rachel : Tout ça, faire semblant

Quinn : Semblant de quoi ?

Rachel : Je ne peux pas

Quinn : Mais quoi ? Parle-moi

Rachel : Non je ne peux

Quinn : Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, il va falloir que tu sortes tout ce que tu gardes en toi, tu ne peux pas tout garder, tout va t'exploser en pleine figure un jour

Rachel : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu es psy ?

Quinn : Non je suis ton amie

Rachel : Depuis quand nous sommes amies Quinn ? On a fait quoi à part se détruire l'une et l'autre depuis des années, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est proche depuis deux mois que l'on peut tout effacer

Quinn : Bien sûr que non, mais je suis là pour toi

Rachel : Pourquoi tu es la, hein ? Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressens et tu ne le seras jamais

Quinn : Ok donc tu lâches tout maintenant

Rachel : Quoi tu as un problème à ce que je parle maintenant

Quinn : Ne te trompe pas d'ennemi

Santana et Kurt venaient de rejoindre les deux filles qui se donnaient en spectacle dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Rachel : Je n'ai aucun ennemi, je n'ai que des sensus qui me collent toute la journée

Santana : Calme-toi Rachel, regarde toi tu trembles

Rachel : Oh tu connais vraiment mon prénom toi ?

Kurt : Il est où le problème ?

Rachel : Vous ne connaissez rien de moi, vous vous être soulagés l'esprit en me racontant vos vies mais j'en ai rien à foutre de vous

Quinn : Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ici, on le connaissait tous, il manque à chacun d'entre nous

Rachel : Je t'interdis de parler de lui

Kurt : On a tous perdu la même personne

Rachel : Ne parle pas de lui

Santana : Cela fait deux mois qu'on n'aborde pas le sujet mais il va falloir qu'on le fasse, on a besoin d'en parler autant toi que nous. Ne t'enferme pas dans ta bulle

Rachel se tourna et fit face à la latine en la pointa du doigt

Rachel : C'est de ta faute s'il est mort

Santana : Je te demande pardon ?

Rachel : C'est toi qui a voulu sortir ce soir-là, je buvais alors qu'il était en train de perdre la vie

Kurt : Ca n'a aucun rapport et tu le sais

Rachel : C'est de votre faute à vous tous, (en regardant Kurt) tu ne l'aurais pas poussé à me quitter quand j'ai pris ce train pour New-York, il serait encore là. Et toi (en regardant Quinn), tu n'auras pu eu ton putain d'accident de voiture, on serait marié à l'heure actuel et heureux, (en regardant Santana) tu as fait quoi toi à part l'insulter de baleineau au lycée ? Et lui dire que ce n'était qu'une merde qui n'arriverait à rien ? Et toi (en regardant Quinn) en lui faisant croire que c'était le père de ton enfant, tu n'as pensé qu'à ta gueule, il s'est comporté comme un gentleman avec toi et tu l'as aussi traité comme un moins que rien, un bouche trou dans ta vie de paumée. Et maintenant toi (en regardant Kurt) tout ce que tu voulais c'était sortir avec lui, il te plaisait alors tu pouvais écraser n'importe qui sur ton passage pour l'avoir. Et vous vous définissiez comme ami avec lui ? Mais ouvrez les yeux bordel, en fait c'est vous la bande de losers. Je vous hais tous, allez tous vous faire foutre, je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Rachel couru pour regagner sa chambre où elle s'effondra sur le lit. Elle avait scotché les trois autres sur place. Ils savaient que ce jour où elle péterait les plombs arriverait mais ils ne l'avaient pas envisagé aussi violent.

Santana : Bon en point positif, on peut noter qu'elle a sorti plus de deux phrases d'affilées.

Quinn : Je pensais qu'elle allait mieux mais il n'en est rien

Kurt : Si, elle a fait un grand pas, il fallait un déclic, on savait qu'elle allait perdre les pédales un jour, on l'avait juste oublié et ça nous ai revenu en pleine gueule

Quinn : Elle sait frapper là où ça fait mal

Kurt : C'était son but, pour qu'on souffre autant qu'elle

Santana : Et on fait quoi maintenant ?

Une personne arriva derrière eux : « Allez retrouver les autres, je m'en occupe,tu as ton passe de chambre s'il te plait Quinn ? »

La blonde lui tendit en indiquant son numéro de chambre et avant qu'elle n'est pu ajouter autre chose elle entendit : « Les autres ont besoin de vous comme vous avez besoin d'eux en ce moment, je sais que vous êtes inquiets pour elle mais elle reviendra vers vous, vous avez ma parole ». C'est ainsi que les trois amis partirent retrouver les membres du Glee Club mais en ayant la tête et le cœur lourds.

Rachel pleurait toujours sur son lit quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit, elle ne se releva pas pensa voir Quinn et resta dans la même position. La personne s'approcha doucement de la brune et s'installa à côté d'elle sur le lit, elle posa délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux en ajoutant : « Bonjour Rachel ».

* * *

**Coupure sadique, j'avoue :)**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, positifs ou négatifs. A très vite :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**seve2904 : Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton com ;) Voici la réponse ...**

**grimm37 : Un peu de drama de temps en temps ca fait du bien, en tout cas voici la suite avec la fameuse personne mystère :)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Rachel reconnu la présence et la voix de son interlocuteur instantanément. Elle se releva pour se jeter dans ses bras où ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus.

« Laisse toi aller ma puce, fais ressortir tout ce que tu gardes au fond de toi»

Rachel : Je n'y arrive pas, il était l'air de mes poumons, ma raison de vivre, mon but dans ma vie, je voulais le rendre fier, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui, j'ai ce manque constamment. Comment tu fais pour paraître aussi forte ?

« Perdre son enfant est une des choses les plus douloureuses pour une mère, ce n'est pas comme cela que ça devait se passer. Je ne suis pas forte, j'ai cette impression de perdre pieds chaque seconde qui passe, c'est comme si je revivais constamment ce moment fatidique où le téléphone a sonné. Il était mon rock tu sais, ma raison de vivre, mon fils. »

C'est chacune dans les bras l'une de l'autre que les femmes de laissèrent aller à pleurer encore et encore. L'émotion présente dans la pièce ne pouvait être décrite tellement elle était forte.

Rachel : Je m'en veux tellement

Carole : Pourquoi, tu n'as rien fait de mal

Rachel : Tout est de ma faute, j'aurai dû rester auprès de lui, faire passer ses désirs avant les miens, il serait toujours là.

Carole : Personne ne peut changer le passé ma chérie, c'est ce que je réalise petit à petit. Sans cesse je me demande mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal seigneur ? Où j'ai échoué ? Pourquoi lui ? C'était mon bébé, mon garçon, il avait sa vie devant lui, j'avais planifié tellement de bonnes choses pour lui.

Rachel : Comment tu fais pour continuer ?

Carole : C'est dur, extrêmement dur, mais je sais qu'il voudrait que j'y arrive, que malgré la douleur qui ne passera surement jamais, il voudrait me voir vivre, vivre pour lui, pour sa mémoire

Rachel : C'était mon passé, mon présent et mon futur, on se l'était promis, on devait se retrouver. Rien n'a été facile entre nous mais c'était ma personne. Il a su me rendre tellement heureuse que je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à passer au-dessus de tout ca

Carole : Rien ne pourra effacer ce lien que vous aviez créé, vous vous étiez trouvés c'est vrai. Mais tu dois te battre maintenant, retrouver ta vie et construire un nouveau futur, pour le rendre fier. Il n'a jamais voulu que ton bonheur, je le voie encore me parler de toi, il avait cette étincelle dans les yeux à chaque parole. Il t'aimait plus que tout, c'est pour cette raison que tu dois t'accrocher, ne pas te laisser aller, il aurait voulu le meilleur pour toi alors bats toi pour l'obtenir.

Rachel : Je l'aime tellement, comment aller de l'avant en sachant qu'il ne sera plus là, que je ne pourrai plus l'appeler au milieu de la nuit parce que sa voix me manque, que je ne pourrai plus voir son magnifique sourire qui me plaisait tant, ni sentir sa présence réconfortante à mes côté. Il me donnait l'impression d'être vivante. Je sais qu'on a eu aussi beaucoup de moments de doutes, qu'on n'a pas toujours agit comme on aurait dû, mais j'ai toujours su que je le voulais avec moi pour le reste de ma vie, et qu'importe les épreuves qui se mettraient en travers de nous, on arriverait à tout traverser et je sais qu'on y serait arrivé. Mais la réalité est totalement différente aujourd'hui, j'ai déjà l'impression d'oublier son odeur ou certains moments que l'on a passé ensemble

Carole : Alors continue de tout écrire, la lettre que tu m'as envoyé m'a énormément émue, je ne pourrai jamais te sortir de ma vie ma puce, tu as toujours été spéciale à ses yeux mais aussi aux miens, tu le rendais tellement heureux. Que tu essaies de mettre sur papier tous ces moments que vous ayez partagés qu'ils aient été heureux ou non montrent que tu ne l'oublieras pas. Il fait partie de toi et rien n'y personne ne pourra le changer. Mais ne garde pas toutes ses choses au fond de toi

Rachel : Je lui en veux tellement de m'avoir quitté

Carole : Moi aussi si tu savais. Comment je suis censée réagir quand je tombe sur des affaires à lui dans la maison ? Ou lorsque les autres te regardent avec peine et ne savent pas comment se comporter avec toi. Quand tu penses que tu arrives enfin à tout surmonter, c'est comme si tu avais deux bras qui te ramenaient en arrière et là tout s'écroule autour de toi, tu t'effondres. Je n'arrive toujours pas à vider sa chambre, n'y même à arrêter son forfait de portable. J'ai cette impression que si je le fais cela voudra dire que je l'oublie, que je tourne la page. Mais je ne le veux pas, quand le téléphone sonne, j'espère tellement que ce soit lui mais je réalise doucement qu'il ne reviendra pas, que tout est bien fini

Rachel : Comment tu fais ?

Carole : Je suis entourée, Burt est là et je sais qu'il le restera. Tu as trois fabuleux amis Rachel, qui feraient tout pour toi et qui feront tout pour que tu t'en sortes, ils ne te lâcheront pas

Rachel : Finn m'a lâché alors pourquoi pas eux ? Il m'avait promis lui aussi qu'il serait toujours la

Carole : Il sera toujours là Rachel, il sera toujours présent dans ton cœur. Alors ne te renferme pas sur toi-même. Et vit, vit pour lui. Continue de réaliser tes rêves, de vivre tes passions au maximum et surtout profite de chaque instant qu'il t'est permis de vivre. Et n'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas toute seule, Quinn, Santana et Kurt sont là, vous devez vous serrez les coudes tous ensemble. Tout a été dur pour eux aussi, ils ont perdus un ami, un frère, et la douleur que tu ressens au fond de toi, ils l'ont aussi

Rachel : Je sais, je n'aurai jamais pu m'en sortir sans eux. Et pourtant j'ai agis comme un monstre tout à l'heure

Carole : Ils ne t'en veulent pas, tu avais toute cette colère envers Finn que tu accumulais depuis deux mois qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte.

Rachel : J'ai tout ruiné

Carole : Bien sûr que non, ils seront là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive, ils n'attendent qu'une chose c'est que tu les retrouves. Vous vous êtes tellement rapprochés ces derniers temps que si un d'entre vous souffre, c'est tout le groupe qui souffre

Rachel : Oui, mais je n'ai pas la force d'aller les retrouver pour le moment

Carole : Alors on va rester ici toutes les deux ce soir, et que dis-tu de passer la journée ensemble demain ?

Rachel : J'adorerai tellement

Carole : Alors demain ce sera toi et moi ma belle

Rachel : Merci Carole

Carole : Je serai toujours là pour toi, ne l'oublie jamais

Rachel : Il avait beaucoup de chance de t'avoir en maman

Sur ces paroles les deux femmes restèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, être ensemble représentaient tellement. Elles étaient les deux femmes les plus importantes pour Finn. Une fois qu'elle vit que la respiration de Rachel fut beaucoup plus calme et qu'elle c'était endormie, Carole envoya un sms rassurant au trio de New-York. Puis elle s'endormit à son tour, d'avoir parlé à Rachel lui avait fait beaucoup de bien aussi. Mais cependant, une heure plus tard, c'est une Rachel effrayée qui la réveilla.

Carole : Calme toi ma belle, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar

Rachel : J'ai besoin de Quinn de sa présence pour dormir

Carole : Je l'appelle pour la faire venir

Rachel : Je suis désolée

Carole : Désolée de trouver une nouvelle personne qui arrive à t'apaiser ? Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse

Quinn arriva quelques minutes après que Carole l'ait appelé. Elle frappa doucement à la porte et Carole sorti sur le palier pour lui glisser quelques mots

Quinn : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Elle va bien ?

Carole : Elle a besoin de toi Quinn, de ta présence

Quinn : Je serai toujours là pour elle

Carole approcha sa main sur le visage de la blonde, elle pouvait sentir tout ce que la blonde ressentait.

Carole : Et je le sais ma belle, elle n'est pas vraiment encore prête pour parler, je passerai la récupérer demain matin pour passer la journée avec elle, d'accord ?

Quinn : D'accord

Alors que Carole commençait à partir Quinn la remercia pour ce qu'elle avait fait ce soir

Carole : Non merci à toi, tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, mais ce que tu fais pour elle est extraordinaire

Quinn rentra doucement dans la chambre, elle se glissa sans un mot sous les couvertures et prit Rachel sans ses bras pour pouvoir la rassurer un maximum. Rachel sentit son cœur s'apaisait avec le contact de la blonde, et se rendormit paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

La brune passa la journée avec Carole comme prévu dans la magnifique ville de LA où tourisme et shopping étaient présents. Leurs conversations furent penchées sur les souvenirs heureux qu'elles avaient partagés avec Finn. Ainsi Carole raconta comment une fois son fils avait crevé les pneus du vélo du facteur parce qu'il croyait qu'il était amoureux de sa mère, et il c'était retrouvé con en apprenant que celui-ci était en réalité gay. Rachel lui parla de la fois où Finn avait essayé de lui expliquer les règles du football américain et qu'au final elle avait fini par mettre en route le DVD de Funny Girl car pour elle c'était beaucoup plus intéressant et compréhensible. Elles rentrèrent à leur hôtel en milieu de soirée complètement détendues et heureuses d'avoir pu passer du temps ensemble.

Carole : On ne doit pas attendre des mois avant de se revoir et passer une journée comme celle-ci

Rachel : Je ne me sens pas encore prête pour revenir sur Lima

Carole : Alors que dirais-tu que je vienne sur New-York ?

Rachel : Rien ne pourrait me faire plus plaisir

Carole : Et tu te sens prête pour assister aux nationales demain ? Tu sais qu'ils ont tous envie de te voir

Rachel : Je ne sais pas

Carole : La décision t'appartient ma puce et je te soutiendrai quel que soit ton choix

Rachel : Merci, merci pour tout, être avec toi m'a vraiment fait du bien, j'en avais besoin

Carole : A moi aussi ma puce, allez viens la que je te fasse un câlin.

Rachel sourit et s'approcha de Carole pour la serrer dans ses bras

Carole : Vas vite te reposer, une nouvelle journée commence demain.

Lorsque la brune arriva dans sa chambre, Quinn était déjà dans le lit à regarder la télé. Après un passage éclair à la salle de bain, Rachel la rejoignit et se blottit contre ses bras pour s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

**Bonne fin de weekend et je vous dis à la semaine pro**


	10. Chapter 10

**- ElsaofAndarelle: ah oui l'attente est toujours longue! Bien que j'ai déjà écris plusieurs chapitres, je préfère me limiter à 2 par semaine, on est jamais à l'abri d'une panne d'inspiration. En tout cas tu voulais un nouveau chapitre, le voila ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour des nationales, les New Directions allaient remettre en jeux leur trophée gagné il y a tout juste un an. Une année riche en rebondissement, certains avaient quittés le lycée suite à l'obtention de leur diplôme avec des rêves plein la tête. Quelques un les réaliser comme Mike en intégrant une école de danse à Boston, Quinn en devenant une étudiante modèle à Yale et Kurt et Rachel à la NYADA. Pour d'autre le chemin était un peu plus compliqué, Mercédès essayait de percer dans le milieu de la musique mais les places coutaient cher, Puck avait tenté sa chance à LA mais était revenu sur Lima où il c'était inscrit à l'université mais plus pour les soirées que pour les cours, Santana avait perdu une année à se chercher elle même. Et puis il y avait eu Finn, pour qui cette année fut aussi compliquée, après quelques mois à l'armée il c'était retrouvé à Lima complètement perdu avant de prendre le chemin de l'université pour devenir enseignant, tout en codirigeant le Glee Club. Il était en ce jour présent dans chaque pensée et chaque cœur des New Directions et des personnes venues les encourager.

Santana : Et si elle ne vient pas ?

L'inquiétude était facilement lisible sur le visage de la latine, elle était dans la chambre de Brittany avec Kurt et Quinn, tous les trois espérés que Rachel les rejoigne pour aller encourager et soutenir leurs amis.

Kurt : Carole lui a dit qu'on l'attendrait jusqu'à 11 heures ici, attendons jusque là

Santana : Depuis quand je suis connue pour être patiente ?

Quinn : Essayons de nous détendre, il lui reste encore 30 minutes

Kurt : Et elle ne t'a rien dit quand tu as dormi avec elle ?

Quinn : Non pas à mot je vous l'aurez dit sinon

Santana : Elle n'a pas écouté de musique ni même chanté depuis que l'on est rentré sur New-York, alors pourquoi elle viendrait assister au show avec nous ?

Quinn : C'est triste à dire mais la mort de Finn nous a encore plus rapprochés. On a tous eu des moments de doutes et on en aura encore tous, mais on sera soudé les uns aux autres.

Kurt : Le plus dur en ce moment c'est de se rappeler qu'il y a un an, on allait tout déchirer sur scène, on était uni comme rarement on a été, on était un groupe à part entière

Santana : Je me souviens surtout qu'on avait failli se battre tous ensemble pendant les répétitions, on était tous à cran et stresser

Kurt : Il fallait extérioriser tout ce qu'on avait à l'intérieur. Je te revoies encore Quinn, tu commençais à peine remarcher et tu as gérer comme une déesse la danse

Quinn : Et moi je nous revoie sur scène, on a su gérer tous ensemble et tu as raison on a tous déchiré

Santana : C'est sûr que comparé à notre première participation aux Nationales on ne pouvait pas faire pire

Kurt : Tu m'étonnes

C'est en se rappelant leurs souvenirs qu'ils ne virent pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir.

Rachel : C'est vrai qu'entre New York et Chicago on a évolué. Avec le temps on a progressé et on y est arrivé parce qu'on était ensemble.

Les trois regards se tournèrent vers Rachel, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient vraiment quoi faire. Il faut dire que leur dernière conversation ne c'était pas déroulée parfaitement bien. La brune savait que c'était à elle de faire le premier pas à présent.

Rachel : Je crois que je vous dois avant tout des excuses

Santana : Un ami m'a dit dernièrement que l'amitié c'était de ne pas avoir à dire que l'on est désolé.

A la fin de sa phrase, la latine regardera Kurt qui lui répondit par un agréable sourire.

Quinn : Tu te sens prête ?

Rachel : Non et je ne sais pas si je le serai un jour. Mais je sais que j'ai envie d'essayer, et cette envie je vous la dois. Il me manque tellement, surtout en ce moment, il me donnait cette force de croire en moi, et aujourd'hui, même si c'est dur je dois apprendre à vivre sans lui, pour lui rendre hommage mais aussi pour vous. Parce qu'avec vous à mes côtés je me sens moins faible.

Rachel se rapprocha de ses amis, et chacun se donna la main pour créer un cercle

Rachel : Je sais que le chemin sera long mais avoir des amis comme vous à mes côtés me donne envie de le parcourir

Santana : Heureuse de te retrouver Rachel Berry tu nous as beaucoup manqué

C'est ainsi que les 4 amis rejoignirent le reste des New Direction quelques minutes avant leur monter sur scène. Les membres que la chorale se retrouvaient toujours avant de monter sur scène, cela permettait d'évacuer toute la pression que chacun pouvait avoir. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle Mr Shue ne dérogeait pas à la règle de son discours avant le grand moment. Comme toujours ils formaient un cercle afin que chacun puisse se voir.

Mr Shue : Je ne vous répèterai jamais à quel point je suis fier du chemin que vous avez parcouru pour arriver ici les jeunes.

C'est alors qu'ils remarquèrent tous la présence de Rachel aux côtés de Kurt, Quinn et Santana, et un blanc se fut ressentir. La brune remarqua la présence de Carole et Burt auprès des lycéens mais fut aussi surprise de voir Puck, Mercédès et Mike. Elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas et était vraiment touchée qu'ils aient tous fait le déplacement. Voyant qu'elle était la raison de ce blanc, la brune prit sur elle pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant, elle se devait d'être courageuse. C'est en serra fermement la main de Quinn qu'elle s'intégra au groupe suivit de près par Kurt et Santana. Tout le monde la fixait et elle savait qu'ils attendaient une parole de sa part. Que pouvait-elle dire, elle savait que les mots qu'elle prononcerait seraient d'une importance capitale. Voyant un peu son mal être, Carole prit les devant.

Carole : C'est votre jour, votre moment, profitez avant tout et amusez-vous, c'est tout ce que Finn aurait voulu

Mr Shue : Et que vous gagnez ou que vous perdez ..

Rachel : Le show doit continuer … partout … ou quelque chose comme ca

A la fin de sa phrase, elle avança sa main au centre du cercle et fut rejointe par tous les autres. Quelque seconde après, Sam approcha au centre sa deuxième main avec les baguettes de Finn.

Mr Shue : A trois, un, deux, trois

Tous ensembles : Newwwwwwwwwwwwww Directions

Ils eurent eu juste le temps de tous s'assoir lorsque le groupe arriva sur scène. Rachel était assise entre Quinn et Carole et juste derrière elle se trouvait Kurt et Santana. Lorsque les premières notes de musique arrivèrent, tout le monde reconnu la musique : « Can't fight this feeling». L'émotion était à son comble et chacun fut submergeait de frissons. Cette musique rappelait tellement de souvenirs, et c'est tout naturellement que Rachel prit la main de Quinn et de Carole. La deuxième chanson chantée vu « Forever Young » d'Alphaville et elle fuit suivit de « I still haven't found what i'm looking for » de U2.

Carole : « C'était sa chanson préférée »

Mike pouvait se revoir avec Finn alors qu'il lui donnait des cours de danse, il n'a jamais été très doué mais il a toujours eu cette qualité de ne jamais abandonner, Puck se revoyait à l'entrainement de football avec son meilleur ami, Artie se souvenu du moment où Finn l'avait sorti des toilettes quand l'équipe de foot l'avait enfermé et Sam de la fois où Finn lui avait racheté sa guitare qu'il avait dû vendre pour donner l'argent à ses parents. Chacun avait ces souvenirs qui remontaient à la surface. Ils étaient tous fiers et heureux d'avoir pu partager sa vie et chacun lui rendrait hommage en réalisant ses rêves. Qu'ils perdent ou qu'ils gagnent cela n'avait pas d'importance, ils savaient qu'ils avaient rendu hommage à leur leader et que durant leur show Finn avait étant présent dans le cœur de chacun.

La représentation fut difficile pour Rachel mais elle s'était promis qu'elle essayerait de continuer à vire, et ce début de nouvelle vie ne pouvait pas mieux commencer ici avec ses amis. Finn lui avait fait découvrir l'amour, elle l'aimait comme jamais elle n'aurait cru capable d'aimer et elle sait que cela avait été réciproque. Et c'est cet amour qui lui donnerait la force d'envisager son avenir. Santana se rapprocha doucement de Rachel

Santana : Ca va aller ?

Rachel : Tant que vous serez avec moi je sais que je peux m'en sortir

Quinn : Alors crois-moi tu vas t'en sortir

Ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble à la fin du show

Puck : Vous avez tous déchiré les gars

Mercédès : Qu'importe le résultat, ce soir vous êtes les gagnants

Mike : Ce fut un des plus beaux hommages qu'il m'ait été permis de voir

Tina : Merci d'être venu, cela représente beaucoup pour nous

Sam arriva vers Rachel et lui demanda de lui accorder quelques minutes en privé, elle le suivit donc un peu plus loin, assez curieuse de ce comportement. Une fois seule, Sam lui tendit les baguettes de Finn

Sam : Il aurait voulu que tu les ais, je me souviens d'une fois, il m'a expliqué qu'il avait essayé de t'apprendre à jouer, mais la seule chose que vous faisiez c'était vous embrassiez (un petit rire sorti de la bouche de Rachel en se remémorant ce passage), je sais que tu en prendras soin et qui sait peut-être qu'elles te serviront un jour.

Rachel accepta ce cadeau et le remercia

Rachel : Il t'appréciait beaucoup tu sais, il me l'a souvent répété et il savait que c'était réciproque, tu es quelqu'un de bien Sam Evans

Sam : Oui enfin je lui en veux toujours de m'avoir piqué la grande et belle Quinn Fabray, mon égo en a pris un bon coup cette fois la.

Et c'est ensemble qu'ils rigolèrent à ce bon souvenir

Rachel : Tu as prévu quoi pour ton avenir ?

Sam : Les études n'ont jamais étaient mon fort, j'ai reçu une proposition pour un contrat de mannequina sur San Francisco et je compte l'accepter

Rachel : Mais c'est génial pour toi ca

Sam : Oui j'avoue que je suis content aussi parce je ne me voyais pas aller en fac. Allez allons retrouver les autres avant qu'ils ne s'inquiètent et qu'ils ne lancent un avis de recherche à ton nom.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers les autres, Sam rajouta : « Merci d'être venue Rachel, cela m'a vraiment touché ».

C'est en fin de journée que les résultats furent annoncés, et malgré leur troisième place, c'est heureux que les New Directions accueillir leur nouveau trophée bien qu'ils étaient conscient qu'en rentrant à Lima Sue allait surement dissoudre le club mais ils étaient plus que content de leur prestation et pour l'instant c'était tout ce qui comptaient.

Carole et Burt étaient rentrés sur Lima en début de soirée, ils ne restaient donc que les jeunes et Mr Shue qui était déjà occupé avec sa femme enceinte.

Tina : Ils nous restent toute la soirée ensemble pour profiter, des idées ?

Puck : Ouais suivez moi

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous dans la même chambre devant une bonne comédie musicale : Funny Girl. Chacun était éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce, mais tous ayant les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Mike : Je n'ai jamais vu cette comédie musicale mais avec le nombre de fois où tu nous en as parlé Rachel, c'est comme si c'était mon film préféré.

Santana : Ca se voit que tu ne vis pas avec nous, j'ai dû tellement la voir que je connais à coup sur tous les dialogues

Quinn : Je te prends aux mots

Santana : Ne me tente pas Fabray

Artie : C'est pas de ce film où il y a Don't Rain With my Parade ?

Tina : Chut ça commence

C'est ainsi qu'ils se taisèrent tous pour se focaliser sur le film. Voilà un peu plus de deux mois que Rachel n'avait pas vu cette comédie, elle se souvenue de la première fois qu'elle l'avait visionnée, elle ne marchait pas encore qu'elle faisait des scènes à ses pères pour lui mettre encore et toujours. La brune regarda un à un ses amis qui étaient tous plongés dans le film et se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir à ses côtés, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'ils fassent tout ce que qu'ils ont fait pour elle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Santana, elle était posée dans les bras de Brittany, Rachel a toujours su qu'elles se retrouveraient toutes les deux, elles avaient juste eu besoin de temps pour murir un peu de leur côté, et maintenant que la blonde arrivait sur New-York elle savait que tout irait pour le mieux. Elle regarda ensuite Puck, lui aussi avait évolué, et bien qu'il soit toujours aussi fêtard, il était toujours présent pour ses amis et il l'avait encore prouvé ce soir. Etait-il encore amoureux de Quinn ? Il est vrai que eux deux ont aussi partagé beaucoup de chose dont un enfant, mais cela semblait derrière eux présent bien qu'ils auraient toujours ce lien entre eux. Mike était assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, il a toujours été un garçon sérieux et discret, et même si cela n'avait pas marché avec Tina elle savait qu'il trouverait la personne qui lui conviendrait tout comme son ex. Kurt et Blaine avaient eux aussi une longue histoire mais la distance avait eu raison d'eux, peut-être c'étaient-ils rencontrés trop tôt, mais pour la brune, Kurt avait tourné la page et elle savait qu'il arriverait à une personne qui le comblerait de nouveau, de plus Blaine allait se lancer dans des études de médecine sur Harvard, il n'aurait donc pas une minute à lui pour les prochaines années. Quinn la sortit de ses pensées en chuchotant à son oreille.

Quinn : Alors le film te déplait que tu ne le regardes pas

Rachel : Le meilleur film de ma vie entière mais j'étais dans mes pensées

Quinn : Des bonnes pensées ?

Rachel : Oui, je peux venir dans tes bras ?

C'est ainsi que la brune se blottit contre Quinn pour le reste du film. Lorsque le générique du film se mit en route, Sam ralluma la lumière et vit la moitié des personnes dormir.

Sam : Allez debout les fainéants il est temps d'aller dormir, ce sera con de louper notre vol demain.

Alors que chacun commençait à reprendre ses esprits et à partir, une personne pris la parole.

Rachel : Faire partie de quelque chose de spécial nous rend spécial. Vous avez tous gagné ce soir parce que vous avez tout donné. Merci d'être là pour moi et merci de faire en sorte qu'on ne l'oublie pas.

Et c'est ainsi qu'avant de partir ils se resserrèrent tous une dernière fois dans les bras.

Santana : C'est que je vais devenir sentimentale avec tous vos câlins moi, j'en ai jamais fait autant de toute ma vie.

Rachel et Quinn retournèrent dans leur chambre après avoir salué tout le monde.

Quinn : Tu as été vraiment exceptionnelle aujourd'hui tu sais

Rachel : C'est dur, mais je m'accroche, je suis contente de rentrer demain, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon chez moi et de me poser

La blonde se rapprocha doucement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Rachel : C'est tellement difficile pour moi de parler de lui, mais de voir les autres m'a vraiment fait du bien et de voir qu'il ne l'oublie pas me touche tellement.

La blonde se recula pour prendre le visage de Rachel de sa main droite et ainsi plongea son regarde dans le sien.

Quinn : Personne ne l'oubliera, il aura une place particulière pour chacun d'entre nous. Et quand tu voudras en parler, je serai là, qu'importe le moment, d'accord ?

Rachel inclina la tête de haut en bas pour lui répondre, elle se sentait vraiment en confiance avec elle et savait que si à présent elle devait se confiait, ce serait à elle.

Rachel : Tu as pris beaucoup de photos ce weekend ?

Quinn : Au moins 2-3 pellicules

Rachel : Tu me les montreras

La blonde répondit avec le sourire « y'a intérêt »

Les 4 amies prirent leur avion le lendemain matin et arrivèrent dans l'après-midi sur la ville de New-York. Ce petit séjour californien leur avait vraiment fait du bien tant physiquement que moralement. Mais c'est avec plaisir qu'ils retrouvèrent leur petit confort new-yorkais. Quinn, Santana et Kurt avaient été soulagés de l'évolution de Rachel à Los Angeles mais espéraient que cela continuera à New-York où chacun aller reprendre le cours de sa vie. Et la question qu'ils se posaient, c'est qu'allez faire Rachel de la sienne à présent ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la prochaine fois et encore merci à vous de me suivre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**seve2904 : Merci :)**

**qffan: Tkt pas je ne t'en veux pas lol. Je trouve que ca rend l'histoire un peu + réelle de faire coïncider certains évènements, en tout cas ca fait plaisir que l'histoire te plaise toujours**

**Guest : Dans l'histoire, le chapitre 10 se passe 2 mois après le décès de Finn, pour moi c'est bcp trop tôt pour inclure du Faberry en couple, je préfère mettre en avant leur amitié. Ca viendra mais pas tout de suite ...**

**Arya : Oui tout à fait d'accord, je veux d'abord que Rachel fasse son deuil et se reconstruise avant qu'elle envisage une nouvelle histoire. Et c'est vrai que je ne suis pas contre une petite review :) Ca me permet de voir ce que les lecteurs pensent de l'histoire, merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire en tout cas.**

**Meuhline : Je ne pourrai être plus d'accord avec toi lol. Je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre va durer cette fiction mais j'ai vraiment envie que les 2 prennent leur temps et ne rien précipiter pour que tout se fasse normalement. On peut déjà voir que Rachel est beaucoup + proche de Quinn que de Kurt ou Santana. Merci de ta review :)**

**themaoko : Heureuse que la fiction te plaise toujours autant :)**

* * *

15 nouveaux jours étaient passés depuis leur retour de Los Angeles. Santana rentra sur Lima le weekend d'après les nationales pour la remise de diplôme de Brittany et pour revoir ses parents qu'elle n'avait pas vus depuis deux mois. Cependant, elle a eu beaucoup du mal à quitter New-York, Quinn et Kurt ont dû lui répéter toute la semaine que Rachel irait bien, qu'elle pouvait partir et qu'en cas de souci ils la rappelleraient. Et c'est une phrase de Kurt qui l'a décida à rentrer :

« On pousse Rachel à continuer de vivre, alors montre lui l'exemple en allant sur Lima, en faisant ce qui te tient à cœur ».

Ces quelque jours chez elle lui avait fait du bien, mais elle avait été heureuse de rentrer à New-York qui était désormais sa ville. Elle avait hâte que Brittany la rejoigne pour la rentrée d'octobre même si sa blonde serait en internat. Le temps qu'elle fut sur Lima, les pères de Rachel étaient venus rendre visite à leur fille et avaient pu voir ainsi ses progrès. Pendant la semaine, seul Kurt était en vacances, il passa donc tout son temps avec Rachel, en vadrouillant à droite ou à gauche, il l'emmena faire du shopping pour sa nouvelle garde de robe indispensable avant le début de son stage. Il lui montra aussi les différents dessins qu'il avait déjà réalisés pour sa propre collection.

« Tu es les seuls à les avoir vu donc si y'a des fuites je serai d'où ça vient miss Berry»

Le soir les 4 amis étaient tout le temps ensemble, ils ne voyaient personne de l'extérieur et ne sortaient jamais, c'était un peu eux contre le reste du monde. La nuit, Quinn dormait toujours avec la brune et à présent c'était devenu vital pour les deux.

Kurt : Parle-moi fort tu vas la réveiller

C'était un lundi soir, Kurt, Quinn et Santana avaient une discussion sur Rachel. Ils pouvaient se le permettre seulement quand la brune dormait.

Santana : Dans une semaine tu commences ton stage, moi je commence mes cours de pré-entrer à Julliard pour que je récupère un peu ce que j'ai paumé en dance et Quinn a son stage. On est bloqué là

Kurt : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Quinn : On pourrait lui parler de la lettre de la NYADA

Santana : Celle qu'on a reçue la semaine dernière ?

Quinn : Oui

Kurt : C'est trop tôt

Quinn : On stagne, elle se laisse vivre à travers nous, il est temps de franchir une nouvelle étape

Santana : C'est du quitte ou double

Quinn : On n'a pas trop le choix, il est temps à présent qu'elle apprenne à voler de ses propres ailes

Kurt : Donc faut qu'on lui en parle ?

Rachel : Me parler de quoi ?

Les trois amis qui se tenaient debout dans le salon se retournèrent en même temps à l'attente de la voix de Rachel. Kurt tourna son regard vers Santana.

Kurt : Je t'avais dit que tu parlais trop fort

En simple réponse, la latine lui tira la langue.

Rachel : On vit dans un loft, nos murs sont des rideaux, niveau intimité on a vu mieux

Quinn : Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Rachel : Assez longtemps pour vous demander ce que vous ne m'avez pas dit

Les trois amis se regardèrent ne sachant pas ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou non. Santana prit une grande inspiration

Santana : Ok on n'a plus le choix maintenant

Rachel marcha jusqu'au salon, se positionna entre Santana et Quinn puis fixa Kurt

Kurt : Ok .. alors .. euh ..

Santana : Continue Hummel tu es sur la bonne voix

Quinn : On a reçu une lettre pour toi la semaine dernière de la NYADA, on n'a pas osé t'en parler parce que tu commences à aller mieux et vu que tu n'es pas allée aux derniers partiels on se doutait que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur n'était pas bon. Avec l'autorisation de tes pères on l'a ouverte.

Rachel fit un signe de la tête à la blonde afin qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

Quinn : Oui alors, on l'a ouverte en fait et comme tu ne t'es pas présentée aux partiels et aux derniers cours tu as été exclue

Santana : Mais parce qu'il y a un mais, on a arrangé un peu la chose, tes pères aussi. On ne savait pas trop ce que tu voulais faire, continuer ou arrêter, donc il t'offre une deuxième chance, voies ceci comme des rattrapages

Quinn : Tu avais déjà validé tout ce qui concernait le chant, il te reste des écris et la danse. Les rattrapages sont en septembre. Et on t'a inscrit à des cours pour cet été.

Rachel : Non

Kurt : On comprend que pour l'instant chanter est trop difficile, mais tu as déjà validée cette partie donc concentre toi sur la dance et quelques révisions, laisse passez l'été et tu y verras plus clair à la fin de l'été

Rachel : Je vous ai dit non

Santana : Alors que veux-tu faire, on est ouvert à tes propositions ?

Rachel : Je n'en ai aucune idée

Kurt : Tu nous fais confiance depuis plus de deux mois, alors suis nous sur ce coup la

Rachel : Ou quoi ? Vous me foutez dehors ?

Santana : Tu sors ca d'où encore ?

Ne sachant plus quoi dire, Rachel tourna les talons et se dirigea dans sa chambre.

Quinn : Je m'occupe d'elle

Et sur ces paroles la blonde prit la même direction que Rachel. Santana s'essaya sur le canapé et fut suivi pas Kurt qui alluma la télé pour donner un peu d'intimité aux deux autres filles

Santana : De toute manière on a déjà répondu pour elle positivement

Kurt : Oui j'ai posté la lettre vendredi dernier, ne t'inquiète Quinn va nous la motiver

Santana : Au pire on la trainera par la peau du cul

Kurt : Carrément

Santana : Et bien ça ne nous arrive pas souvent d'être d'accord tous les deux

Kurt : Tu as raison, se battre pour la même cause rapproche

Santana : Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi

La latine dirigea son regard vers la télé afin de se concentrer sur le film qui allait commencer mais eu une petite grimace en voyant le titre

Santana : Hors de question de regarder Le Secret de Brokeback Mountain mon petit gars, tu me changes de chaine tout de suite !

Pendant ce temps-là, la blonde avait rejoint Rachel qui était allongée sur son lit en lui tournant le dos, cette image renvoya Quinn quelques semaine en arrière. Mais elle ne donnerait pas l'opportunité à Rachel de régresser, elle lui en avait fait la promesse et comptait bien la tenir.

Quinn : On agit pour ton bien

Rachel : Et de prendre des décisions pour moi c'est d'agir pour mon bien ?

Quinn : Honnêtement oui, c'est un peu ce qu'on fait pour toi depuis quelques semaines et je trouve que l'on ne s'en sort pas trop mal

Rachel : Je ne suis pas une gamine

Quinn : Alors retourne toi et regarde-moi quand tu me parles

Quinn avait parlé de façon autoritaire sans vraiment le vouloir, mais le comportement que Rachel avait à cet instant l'exaspérait. Elle voulait qu'elle se livre et non qu'elle agisse comme une enfant gâtée. Ceci eu le don de faire réagir la brune qui l'écouta et se retourna. Quinn se rapproche du lit pour s'y assoir et fixa Rachel qui fuyait son regard.

Quinn : Ne te renferme pas sur toi, parle-moi s'il te plait, explique moi ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête

Rachel : Je suis complètement paumée, voilà ce qui se passe. J'avais tout planifié pour moi, pour lui, pour nous. Mon plan était vraiment parfait si tu savais, il y avait une fin heureuse. Et puis en une seconde tout c'est effondré, tout est parti en fumée.

Quinn écoutait attentivement la brune, elle avait décidé pour la première fois de se livrer à elle et comme elle lui avait dit, elle serait là. Elle écouta donc ce que la brune avait sur le cœur.

Rachel : Ca me fait tellement mal de me dire que je dois reconstruire quelque chose pour lequel il ne sera pas là. Il a été un des premiers à m'encourager à suivre ma voie. A me pousser à aller jusqu'au bout, il a même été jusqu'à me quitter pour que je vienne à New York toute seule et que j'y accomplisse mes rêves. Et maintenant il n'est plus là. Il m'a abandonné, donc je me suis abandonnée. Mais grâce à vous trois ici, je sais à présent que je peux essayer de continuer à poursuivre mon rêve. Mais j'ai tellement peur. Peur de me retrouver seule, peur de garder ce sentiment de solitude au fond de mon cœur toute ma vie, peur d'échouer, peur de décevoir, peur de l'oublier si je continue à vivre. J'ai cette douleur au fond de moi qui ne veut pas partir.

Quinn : Finn ne te quittera jamais, tu dois te servir de cette douleur que tu as là au fond de toi. Tu dois la transformer en force pour atteindre tout ce que tu t'étais toi-même promis d'atteindre. Tu dois réaliser tes rêves avant tout pour toi. Si tu es arrivée jusqu'ici c'est avant tout grâce à toi-même. Tu es la femme la plus courageuse que je connaisse. A chaque fois que tu as eu un challenge dans ta vie tu l'as relevé et toujours avec succès. Tu es Rachel Berry et vouloir encore réaliser tes rêves ne va pas faire de toi quelqu'un d'égoïste au contraire. Finn a toujours voulu ton bonheur, c'est ce qu'il souhaiterait encore à l'heure actuelle et je sais qu'au fond de toi tu en es consciente. Ce n'est pas parce que tu vies que tu l'oublies.

Rachel : J'avais oublié ce que c'était de vivre jusqu'à ce que tu me réveilles ce matin-là et que tu prennes avec toi pour me faire partager une journée de ta vie

Quinn : Je t'avais dit qu'on irait étape par étape, et à présent il est temps de franchir une nouvelle marche. Non pas pour nous, mais pour toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul, on sera à tes côtés et on t'aidera à chaque situation et à chaque fois que tu le désireras. Mais pour ca tu dois te forcer à aller de l'avant même si c'est difficile

Rachel : C'est dure de penser à un nouveau futur

Quinn : Certaine choses n'ont pas besoin de changé

Rachel : Comme mon envie de devenir une grande star de Broadway ?

Quinn émit un petit sourire à la réplique de cette phrase. Voilà déjà pas mal de temps que la brune n'avait pas prononcé le mot « Broadway », et de le réentendre lui faisait un bien fou.

Quinn : Tout à fait, tu as ce désir depuis tellement d'année que je doute qu'il se soit évaporé en si peu de temps

Rachel : Et pour toi qu'elle serait la prochaine étape alors ?

Quinn : Valider ta première allée à la NYADA, ne fou pas tout en l'air sur un coup de tête. Laisse-toi du temps pour reprendre gout à ce que tu aimes

Rachel : Je ne sais pas

Quinn : Ecoute, je peux comprendre tes peurs. Mais n'oublie pas que tu as ici 3 fabuleux amis qui seront là quand tu te sentiras seule, quand tu auras un coup de mou, quand tu voudras te défouler sur quelqu'un, on sera là. Mais on sera là aussi pour te revoir sourire à la vie et pour te donner des coups de pieds au cul si besoin est. A chaque étape que tu franchiras, jamais tu ne seras seule. Alors ne te renferme pas sur toi quand quelque chose ne va pas, d'accord ?

Rachel : D'accord

Quinn : Réfléchis-y et quand tu seras prête tu me donneras ta décision

Rachel répondit positivement de la tête.

Quinn : Allez viens on va retrouver les autres, une soirée tous les 4 devant la télé y'a que ca de vrai

Quinn tendit la main de la brune qui lui répondit avec un petit sourire. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent retrouver les deux autres dans le salon qui se chamaillaient encore à propos du film. En les rejoignant, Rachel fut vraiment consciente de la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir dans sa vie. Depuis plus de deux mois, ils avaient tous les 3 mis leur vie en parenthèse pour prendre soin d'elle ce qui n'a pas été chose facile pour eux. Il était peut-être temps alors de leur rendre la pareil en continuant à vivre afin un peu de récompenser leurs efforts, sans eux elle serait surement retrouve à Lima. Et comme Quinn lui avait dit, elle irait étape par étape, il était surement temps d'en franchir une nouvelle. Elle voulait cependant se laisser encore une à deux journées de réflexion, pour ne pas se tromper sur ce qu'elle voulait. En attendant, elle se posa pour regarder un film que Santana avait choisi et profita de cet instant avec ses amis parce qu'à ce moment précis c'est avec eux qu'elle voulait être et ne pouvait se voir ailleurs. Et en cas de petite déprime, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur sa blonde.

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui, encore un grand merci aux reviewers, followers et lecteurs.**

**Bon weekend de Pâques à tous et à très vite :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**themaoko : Ja valide, Fabray déchire :)**

**Meuhline : Bien sûr que tu peux te permettre, cela me permet de voir ce que tu penses en + et/ou en -, et ainsi je peux m'améliorer. Je reconnais que mes chapitres ne sont pas super longs, après j'avais pensé à les agrandir mais avec seulement une publication par semaine donc à voir. Et je plaide coupable pour les fautes d'orthographe, à force de relire tu passes à travers mais je vais essayé de faire plus attention. Merci de ta review**

**grimm37 : J'adore aussi quand ils se disputent, le thème de la fic est assez triste donc je pense qu'un peu d'humour de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal :)**

**seve2904 : Ca fait plaisir que la fiction te plaise toujours et surtout de plus en plus ahah**

**Totoche77 : Merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, ca me motive vraiment à continuer à écrire **

**Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

Voilà 24h que Rachel se retournait le cerveau en essayant de penser à ce qu'elle voulait faire, retourner à la NYADA ou non, retrouver ce qu'elle aimait faire ou changer totalement de direction lorsqu'elle entendit Quinn et Santana rentrer dans le loft. Elle fonça d'un pas décidé sur ses deux colocataires.

Rachel : J'en sers rien, OK ?

Les deux autres filles se trouvèrent complètement confuses face au comportement de la petite brune et ne surent pas quoi lui répondre ce qui l'agaça encore plus.

Rachel : Cela fait deux mois que mon cerveau est au ralenti et là je dois me décider en si peu de temps. Comment je peux prendre une telle décision ? Je vous écoute.

Santana n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Rachel renchérit.

Rachel : Comment je suis censée me souvenir de quelque chose, ce fait des semaines que je n'ai rien fait. Mon corps est en stand-by total.

Alors que Rachel partit dans un monologue dont elle seule avait le talent, les deux autres se regardèrent discrètement.

Santana : Il lui arrive quoi à notre mini Barbra ?

Quinn : Je crois que le stress la fait parler

Santana : Oh, alors c'est une bonne chose

Quinn : Je dirais oui

Kurt sortit doucement de sa chambre, il avait encore la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue due à sa sieste. Il s'arrêta net en voyant la brune, se pinça pour être sûr de ne pas rêver et se rapprocha doucement des deux autres.

Kurt : J'ai dormi combien d'année ?

Quinn : Je pense que Rachel a pris sa décision pour lundi mais n'est pas encore prête à se l'admettre

Santana : Ca me fait mal de l'admettre ... mais dieu que ses monologues m'ont manqués

Les trois amis rigolèrent à la dernière remarque de la latine ce que remarqua immédiatement Rachel.

Rachel : Vous m'écoutez au moins ?

Kurt : Tu en as envie ?

Rachel : Et si j'échoue, je l'ai déjà perdu lui, je ne pourrai pas perdre quelque chose d'autre

Quinn : Tu sais ne pas essayer est souvent pire que d'échouer parce qu'au final tu auras toujours ce regret au fond de toi.

La latine voyait bien qu'en ce moment Rachel n'avait pas besoin de discours rassurant mais plutôt d'une claque mentale, d'un déclic qui lui permettrait de se mettre d'accord avec elle-même. Et une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle savait que Kurt et Quinn la comprendraient sans qu'elle leur explique car à force de passer tout leur temps ensemble, chacun arrivait de mieux en mieux à déceler les pensées des autres.

Santana : Je me souviens d'une certaine chanson du Glee Club qui disait : Don't stop Believin …

Sur ces paroles, Kurt regarda Quinn qui lui répondit positivement de la tête et alla allumer son ipod pour mettre une certaine musique. Chacun la reconnu aux premières notes et c'est ainsi que Kurt se lança sur la première phrase : « Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world .. », Quinn et Santana l'accompagnèrent en allant rejoindre Rachel qui ne se sentait pas encore prête pour chanter, mais Dieu que cela lui faisait du bien de réécouter cette musique qui était associée à tant de bons souvenirs. Et contre toute attente, les 4 amis se retrouvèrent à danser au rythme de la musique. Lorsque celle-ci fut finit, la blonde regarda Rachel.

Quinn : Et bien pour un corps en stand-by je trouve qu'il réagit encore parfaitement

Rachel : Vous pensez que je suis prête ?

Kurt : On n'a jamais arrêté de le penser

Rachel : Et si je n'y arrive pas ?

Quinn : Et si Yale devient trop compliqué pour moi ?

Santana : Et si je n'y arrive pas à Julliard ?

Kurt : Et si ma deuxième année d'étude est trop difficile ?

Quinn : S'il y a bien une chose que l'on a apprise c'est qu'on ne peut rien prédire de ce qu'il va se passer. A nous de n'avoir aucun regret et de faire en sorte de tout donner pour y'arriver.

Kurt : Tu en as envie Rach' ?

Rachel : Plus que tout au monde, oui

Quinn : Alors bienvenue dans ton monde

Sur ceux les 4 amis se rapprochèrent pour se prendre tous ensemble dans les bras.

Rachel : En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour mon inscription

Santana : Oui c'est vrai, dommage que tu n'es pas de supers amis qui aient déjà répondus à ta place

Rachel leva un sourcil interrogateur à Quinn qui lui répondit positivement de la tête, une larme coula sur la joue de Rachel, la blonde se rapprocha d'elle et l'essuya avec son pouce.

Quinn : Ne sois pas triste

Rachel : Non au contraire, ce sont des larmes de joie, je sais que j'ai encore du chemin à parcourir mais avec vous je me sens la force de me battre.

Tous savaient que la petite brune commençait à aller de l'avant mais il ne fallait en rien précipiter les choses ou agir avec elle avec des pincettes, il était temps que chacun recommence à vivre et à agir comme avant pour que Rachel retrouve ces repères.

Santana : Bien que ce moment soit vraiment joyeux, je vous en supplie pas de câlins! Je vous aime tous mais là je vous ai tout donné

Kurt : J'ai rêvé où elle a dit qu'elle nous aimait

Santana : Ah non tu as rêvé, regarde tu as encore un peu la marque de l'oreiller sur ta joue

Quinn : Non non j'ai bien entendu

Rachel : Je valide aussi

Santana : Bande de ringards

Sur cette dernière phrase, Kurt, Quinn et la latine partirent en fou rire. Rachel avait un peu plus de mal qu'eux à se laisser aller, elle se sentait encore coupable de continuer à vivre. Certes maintenant son vœu le plus cher était de s'accrocher et d'aller de l'avant mais il y avait toujours cette petite voie dans sa tête qui lui rappelait Finn à chaque seconde.

Kurt : Rach' sort de tes pensées

La brune sursauta légèrement et réalisa que les trois autres la fixèrent. Quinn lui tendait un paquet qui avait été soigneusement emballé.

Quinn : On attendait le bon moment pour te l'offrir, et je pense que c'est maintenant

Rachel prit le paquet un peu hésitante, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait contenir.

Santana : Allez ne te fais pas désirer, ouvre le

Voyant le regard soutenu de ses amis, Rachel commença à ouvrir son cadeau et y découvrit un nouveau téléphone portable. La dernière fois qu'elle en avait eu un en main, elle l'avait balancé à travers la pièce. Repensez à cet instant la fit revenir quelques semaines en arrière. Elle put ressentir de nouveau la douleur qui c'était emparé de tout son corps. Elle était comme figée. En cet instant ses amis pouvaient lire en elle mais ne bougèrent pas. Ils savaient que ce cadeau allait raviver de mauvais souvenirs, mais hélas des moments comme celui-là elle en aurait d'autre. Il fallait qu'elle apprenne à être forte et passer au-dessus même si c'était comme recevoir un poignard en plein cœur. Rachel était consciente de tout ceci et se força à reprendre le dessus. Elle releva la tête au bout de quelques minutes et regarda ces amis qui ne savaient pas vraiment quel comportement abordé. Ils c'étaient vraiment attendus au pire. Et contre toute attente la brune émit un léger sourire.

Rachel : J'ai un nouveau numéro ?

Elle entendit ses trois amis soufflés de soulagement, il faut admettre que chacun c'était fait les pires scénarios dans sa tête et n'avait qu'une peur qui était de revivre les pires semaines de leur vie.

Kurt : Non tu gardes le même, on s'est arrangé pour juste te reprendre un nouveau portable

Puis la blonde tendit un nouveau paquet à la brune.

Quinn : Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais on s'est dit que cela te serait utile

Rachel ouvrit ce nouveau cadeau et tomba sur un nouveau sac sur lequel elle avait flashé en début d'année.

Rachel : Vous n'auriez vraiment pas du

Santana : Ba s'il te plait pas je le prends ne t'inquiète pas

Rachel : Bien sûr qu'il me plait, mais pourquoi, pourquoi vous faites tout ça pour moi ?

Quinn : Parce que sans t'en rendre compte tu as fait beaucoup pour nous aussi. Et puis on veut que tu sois au top pour lundi

Rachel : Je n'aurai jamais d'une seule vie pour vous remercier

Kurt : Ça tombe bien parce que cette amitié durera au-delà de nos vies, elle est comme infinie

Santana : Hummel tu as trop fantasmé sur Buzz l'Eclair

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard qui se voulait tueur mais le rire de la latine entraina le sien.

Rachel : Je vous ferais bien un câlin pour vous remercier mais Santana est en surdose

La latine leva les yeux au ciel face à cette réplique et ouvrit ses bras

Santana : Bon, allez je veux bien me forcer pour cette fois-ci.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, ensemble dans le loft. Chacun vaquant à ses occupations, Kurt étant dans sa chambre à dessiner, Quinn et Santana devant un film et Rachel était dans sa chambre. Les autres pensaient qu'elle bouquinait mais en réalité elle écrivait, elle ne pouvait s'arrêtait d'écrire tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait de Finn, de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés et de tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Quinn avait eu raison en lui disant que lorsqu'on ne peut exprimer ce qu'on ressent à voix haute, l'écriture était une solution. Et pour Rachel, écrire était la meilleure thérapie qu'elle connaissait. Elle continuait à se rendre chez sa psychologue deux fois par semaine. Mais parler à une inconnue la bloquer totalement. Ses pères lui avaient dit que se confier à quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas pouvait être bénéfique, que l'on pouvait s'ouvrir plus facilement mais il n'en était rien pour elle. Il y a encore quelque temps l'ancienne Rachel Berry pouvait tenir un monologue à n'importe quelle personne dans la rue mais la mort de Finn avait changeait quelque chose en elle. Et c'est aujourd'hui grâce à l'écriture qu'elle s'en sortait, parce qu'elle savait que si dans quelque temps elle oubliait un détail, elle pouvait se replongeait dans ses écrits pour se souvenir. Peut-être en parlerait elle un jour à ses amis mais pour l'instant elle voulait garder tout ceci pour elle, parce que cela lui permettait de maintenir un lien entre elle et Finn.

Santana et Quinn étaient toujours devant la télé, la blonde était à moitié endormie devant le film lorsque sa voisine prit la parole ce qui eut le don de la réveiller

Santana : Si je te dis que j'ai envie de sortir un peu de cet appartement et de profiter, tu me trouves égoïste ?

Quinn : Bien sûr que non

Santana : Alors pourquoi cette pensée me fait me sentir mal.

Quinn : Ce qu'on a vécu dernièrement a été éprouvant pour nous tous et au bout d'un moment notre corps a besoin d'extérioriser

Santana : Tu en as envie aussi ?

Quinn : Je te mentirai en te disant non

Santana : Il me manque tu sais, les mots que Rachel m'a dit à Los Angeles résonnent encore dans ma tête. J'ai tellement était dur envers Finn au lycée

Quinn : Il t'a pardonné depuis bien longtemps. On a tous fais de mauvais choix au lycée, lui aussi. Mais c'est grâce à ces actions que l'on est ce que l'on est aujourd'hui. On est plus les pestes qu'on a pu être dans le passé

Santana acquiesça de la tête pour prouver son accord à la blonde.

Quinn : Tu sais, il me manque aussi. C'est dur certaine fois de ne pas pouvoir en parler parce que cela pourrait blesser Rachel. Il m'arrive encore des fois de l'appeler pour tomber sur son répondeur et ainsi de réentendre sa voix, ça me donne l'impression pendant quelques secondes qu'il est encore parmi nous.

Santana : Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu es trouvée un stage ici. Il est vrai qu'au lycée on était tout le temps ensemble mais c'était le lycée, à part se piquer les copains et se faire des crasses on ne faisait pas grand-chose. Mais depuis un an, on c'est vraiment rapprochée et je suis vraiment contente de te compter dans mes amies les plus proches.

Quinn lui répondit par un sourire sincère.

Santana : Et si on faisait quelque chose samedi soir, par forcément quelque chose d'extraordinaire mais juste sortir de ce loft tous les 4 pour nous changer les idées

Quinn : Très bonne idée. Je pense que Rachel aussi en a besoin, lundi elle retourne à la NYADA et ça sera sa première journée sans l'un de nous depuis fort longtemps. Je pense que cela doit la stresser un peu alors la sortir de son cocon ne peut lui faire que du bien

Santana : Tu sais que tu es celle qui lit le mieux en elle de nous trois

Quinn : Je ne pourrai pas l'expliquer mais j'ai cette impression maintenant que mon bonheur est lié au sien

Santana : Alors il va falloir lui redonner gout au bonheur pour que tu retrouves le tien aussi

Quinn : Je vais prévenir Kurt pour samedi soir, on l'annoncera à Rachel un autre soir, je pense qu'elle a eu assez d'émotion pour ce soir

Santana : Je suis tout à fait d'accord Fabray

Samedi soir était arrivé plus tôt que prévu et aucun des trois n'avaient trouvé le moment opportun de prévenir Rachel du plan de sortieir. La brune était dans la salle de bain en cette fin d'après-midi.

Kurt : Alors qui lui en parle

Santana : Pierre - Papier - Ciseaux ?

Quinn : Et pourquoi pas la courte paille tant qu'on y est?

Rachel sortit de la salle bain et vu le regard de ses amis fuyant, comme celui d'un enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise mais qui avait peur de se confesser.

Rachel : Ok je vous écoute

Kurt : Alors … euh … oui

Santana : Super Hummel toujours efficace

Quinn : Lundi est ton premier jour de cours, mais aussi celui de San, le premier jour de boulot d'été de Kurt et on a jamais vraiment célébré l'obtention de mon stage

Rachel : On peut se faire livrer pour changer un peu, y'a pas de souci, chinois ou italien ?

Kurt : En fait, on avait pensé à sortir

Le temps sembla se figer en cet instant, Rachel aborda un visage totalement fermé puis se dirigea dans la cuisine pour s'assoir sur une des chaises.

Rachel : La dernière fois que je me suis amusée …

Kurt : Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ni la faute d'aucun d'entre nous

Quinn se rapprocha doucement d'elle et lui pris son visage entre les mains.

Quinn : Tu nous fais confiance pas vrai ?

Rachel répondu en bougeant la tête de haut en bas

Quinn : Rien d'extraordinaire pour ce soir, juste une sortie entre amis qui veulent passer du temps dans cette magnifique ville, d'accord beauté ?

Rachel cru se perdre dans le regard de Quinn, elle pouvait mettre sa vie entre les mains de la blonde tellement elle avait confiance en elle, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait fait dernièrement. Elle se laissait guider à travers Quinn. Kurt et Santana se regardèrent et comprirent l'un comme l'autre que Quinn avait ce don d'apaiser Rachel bien plus qu'ils ne le pouvaient eux. Rachel avait toujours son regard planté dans celui de Quinn.

Rachel : Tu ne me laisseras pas ?

Quinn : Tu as ma parole

Rachel : Alors c'est d'accord.

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les 4 de l'appartement une heure plus tard.

Kurt : Quelqu'un a des idées du programme ?

Rachel : Vivre l'instant présent ?

Quinn : Suivez-moi j'ai une idée

Et voilà comment Rachel en retrouva pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps sur Time Square.

Santana : Je crois que je ne suis jamais venue ici de nuit

Kurt : C'est juste magique. Regardez-moi toutes ces lumières qui scintillent

Quinn : Imaginez dans quelques années quand on reviendra tous ensemble ici pour une pièce ayant en actrice principale Rachel Berry

La brune avala sa salive de travers en entendant cette phrase, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Quinn avait ce don de la surprendre. Et elle s'imagina dans quelques années avec sa propre comédie musicale puis elle eut une seconde de réflexion, c'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle se projetait aussi loin dans son avenir. Quinn suivit les réflexions intérieures de la brune et se pencha vers elle.

Quinn : Il n'y a rien de mal à envisager un avenir

Rachel : Comment tu fais ?

Quinn : Comment je fais quoi ?

Rachel : Pour être aussi parfaite envers moi

Alors Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Santana arriva vers les deux filles se plaignant des bruits de son estomac. C'est ainsi qu'ils allèrent manger dans un petit restaurant où tous parlèrent de tout et de rien, comme de leur futur été new-yorkais qui commençait dès lundi. Ils rentrèrent au loft juste après les douze couts de minuits totalement épuisés où chacun pris direction de son lit.

Lorsque Quinn se glissa sous la couette, Rachel se tourna automatiquement et se blottit dans ces bras comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis Los Angeles.

Rachel : J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais merci à toi

Quinn : Tu n'as pas à me remercier je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai toujours là pour toi Rachel, je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne compte pas la briser

Quinn sentit la brune sourire et c'est ainsi qu'elles s'endormirent doucement ensemble.

* * *

**Merci à tous de me suivre, à très vite :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Meuhline : Et oui il y a rapprochement petit à petit ;) Et je crois que ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écris jusqu'à maintenant :)**

**Emy Unbroken : Merci pour ta review, il est vrai que ce qu'ils font pour elle est juste exceptionnel**

**Clara : Merci à toi de me lire :) Le faberry va se mettre en place petit à petit, mais avant que je veux vraiment que Rachel fasse son deuil de Finn et mettre + en avant le faberry amitié **

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Voilà un mois que Rachel avait commencé ses cours de rattrapage, que Santana avait commencé les siens avant d'intégrer Julliard et que Kurt avait débuté son job d'été. Une routine c'était installée dans leur petite vie à tous les 4. Il y en avait toujours un des 3 qui déposait la petite brune le matin et un autre qui venait la rechercher le soir. Tous étaient très protecteurs. Sa première semaine à la NYADA fut assez difficile pour elle, Rachel avait vécu pendant deux mois et demi un peu exclu du monde extérieur et revoir autant de monde d'un coup lui avait fait peur. Mais elle c'était accrochée, pour son bien être personnel. Beaucoup élèves avaient été surpris de la voir en rattrapage alors que pendant des mois elle avait été une élève modèle et assidue, criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle était la meilleure. Certains c'étaient moqués ouvertement d'elle et voulait savoir ce qui était arrivée à la grande Rachel Berry pour avoir failli se faire virer de la NYADA et être aujourd'hui obligée de passer son été à rattraper tout ce qu'elle avait échoué. Rachel prit sur elle pour ne pas se montrer faible, pour ne pas faire demi-tour et repartir se cacher au fond de son lit. Elle se devait d'être courageuse parce qu'elle l'avait promis à ses amis, pour cela elle c'était construite une carapace quand elle se trouvait à la NYADA. Elle ne voulait que personne ne connaisse son histoire car elle savait que les personnes se comporteraient différemment et en aucun cas elle voulait être traitée avec pitié. Elle encaissait donc les blagues et les réflexions. Le reste du temps, elle préférait ignorer les autres élèves quitte à manger seul le midi. Quinn qui se doutait de qui se passait à l'école venait la rejoindre le midi dès qu'elle le pouvait.

Ses pères étaient revenus la voir mi-juillet et voulaient l'emmener passer un weekend tous les trois hors de New-York et ainsi de retrouver un peu en famille, mais la brune a toujours refusé, prétextant que cela la fatiguerait plus qu'autre chose. La vérité étant qu'elle savait qu'elle ne dormirait pas sans Quinn à ses côtés, elle était consciente de ses propres progrès mais elle avait plus que besoin de sa blonde la nuit. Elle n'avait pas encore réfléchit à ce qui se passerait lorsque Quinn repartirait sur Yale, elle vivait au jour le jour et était concentrée sur ses cours. La reprise de la danse lui fit le plus grand bien, elle avait senti son corps revivre sous la musique, comme une sorte de renaissance. Ce fut physiquement que cela fut le plus dure mais elle s'accrochait et travaillait. La dance lui permettait aussi de faire le vide dans sa tête et de ne penser à rien d'autre. Pour tous ce qui concernait les écris qu'elle avait loupée, Kurt l'aidait énormément et était convaincu qu'elle réussirait ses rattrapages de septembre avec succès. Pour le jeune homme, son job chez Vogue se passait à merveille, il avait toujours eu un don pour la mode et sentir les futures tendances ce qui expliqua qu'il fut très vite repéré et ne passait pas son temps à faire du café ou des photocopies. Il avait également fait la connaissance d'un autre stagiaire nommé Elliot, s'il était tombé sous son charme dès le début, il avait préféré devenir ami avec lui et ainsi ne créer aucune ambiguïté. Santana eu un peu de mal au début de ses cours, elle avait beaucoup perdu en un an mais ses amis savaient la motiver et ne lui permettaient pas de baisser les bras.

Ce premier samedi soir d'aout était un jour spécial pour tous les 4, ils sortaient ensemble fêter l'anniversaire de Kurt dans un petit club situé pas très loin de chez eux qui faisait karaoké chaque premier weekend du mois. Rachel n'avait émis aucune objection car elle savait que ses amis ne lui laisseraient pas le choix, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête pour chanter mais n'avait plus peur de la foule donc elle regarderait ses amis s'amuser et partagerait avec eux ses pensées sur leurs performances. Ils avaient réservé une table pour 20h, ils leur restaient donc deux bonnes heures encore pour se préparer. Quinn était perplexe sur la robe qu'elle voulait porter pour le soir. C'était vraiment leur première sortie dans un club depuis fort longtemps, elle ne voulait laisser rien au hasard. Mais un hurlement de Rachel dans la salle de bain la fit sortir de ses pensées et elle courut jusqu'à la porte.

Quinn : Rach' ça va, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Santana et Kurt s'étaient également dirigés vers la salle de bain pour connaître la raison de tout ce vacarme.

Rachel : Y'a plus d'eau chaude

Rachel se trouvait de l'autre côté de la porte et hurlait devant la température de l'eau.

Santana : Tu as déjà vidé le ballon ?

Rachel : Mais non je viens de rentrer

Quinn ne savait pas du tout quel était le chemin à aborder devant ce genre de problème, en effet étant petite son père c'était toujours occupé de tous ces soucis, elle dirigea donc naturellement son regard devant Kurt afin qu'il trouve une solution.

Kurt : Ne me regarde pas avec cette tête, je suis un gay aimant la mode et qui met de l'encens dans sa chambre. Tu crois réellement que je sais réparer un truc comme ça ?

Sur cette réflexion, la blonde tourna son regard sur Santana qui rigolait encore de la situation.

Santana : Hé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis lesbienne que je sais forcément magner un tournevis blondie.

Et à cette remarque, Quinn su qu'ils étaient réellement dans la merde. Elle-même ne savait pas s'il y avait une trousse d'outil dans le loft. Appeler un plombier allez leur couter un bras et déjà qu'ils faisaient tous attention à leur dépense, ils allaient devoir se serrer la ceinture.

Rachel : Eh oh, vous pouvez aller voir le ballon d'eau chaude ?

Santana : Oui Quinn va y'aller

Quinn : Tu n'as qu'à y'aller toi-même

Santana : Commence pas à faire ta sainte ni touche, tu y vas et tu regardes

Quinn : T'es gentille toi mais je dois regarder quoi ?

Santana ne sut quoi réponde car elle n'avait aucune idée sur la démarche à suivre. Et Kurt n'en menait pas large non plus. Pourtant, c'est tout naturellement que Rachel sortit de la salle de bain en serviette afin d'aller vérifier par ses propres moyen. Des gouttelettes dégoulinaient encore le long de sa peau ce qui la rendait atrocement sexy. Santana mais aussi Quinn restèrent scotchées devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. Aucune des deux n'avaient déjà vu Rachel dans cette tenue et il faut avouer que cela la rendait très attirante. Kurt sourit devant la situation de ses deux amies qui on peut le dire déshabillaient Rachel du regard.

Kurt : Vous bavez les filles !

Quinn se mit une claque mentale pour redescendre sur terre et suivit Rachel dans la cuisine qui bricolait le ballon d'eau chaude. Seulement elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des courbes de la brune qui n'avait pas du tout fait attention à la situation, cette dernière voulait surtout prendre une douche avec de l'eau chaude.

Rachel : Bon j'ai bidouillé le truc la et tourné le bidule ici, normalement ça devrait passer. On devrait quand même prévenir le proprio au cas où.

Quinn : Euh … oui … je vais le dire à Kurt, donc … euh … tu sais bricoler ?

Rachel : Un peu, mes pères m'ont montrés quelques trucs avant que je vienne sur New-York, et vu la situation, faudra que je pense à les remercier la prochaine fois.

Quinn : Ils ont assuré sur ce coup là parce que tu nous sauves la vie

Rachel : A recharge de revanche Fabray

Rachel émit un clin d'œil à la blonde et repartit dans la salle de bain où l'eau chaude était revenue. Quinn n'avait pas bougé d'un poil dans la cuisine et essayait d'analyser la situation. Elle avait déjà vu Rachel en short et débardeur et cela ne lui avait jamais rien fait mais là c'était différent, il y avait eu quelque chose, quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait définir. Mais elle secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, même Santana était restée sans voix après tout, certes Santana était gay mais toute personne normalement constituée aurait eu la même réaction, non ? C'était juste sous le feu de l'action. A présent elle devait penser à choisir sa tenue pour la soirée.

C'est ainsi que deux heures plus tard, ils rejoignirent le club situé à côté de chez eux.

Rachel : On ne rentrera pas tard ?

Quinn : Mais non, t'inquiète pas

Santana : Le temps de boire un verre pour l'anni de notre très cher Hummer, une ou deux chansons et le tour est joué.

Une fois arrivée sur les lieux, ils se dirigèrent vers leur table réservé leur table réservée où Elliot les attendait déjà. La soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance, chacun sauf Rachel avait rejoint la scène pour une ou plusieurs chansons se remémorant ainsi leurs années Glee Club. Ils étaient rentrés à leur appartement au milieu de la nuit légèrement éméché mais heureux de leur soirée.

Rachel : C'était exactement ça dont j'avais besoin ?

Kurt : Tu avais besoin de fêter mon anniversaire ?

Rachel : Mais oui tout à fait

Kurt : On peut le refaire l'année prochaine, figure toi qu'il tombe à la même période

Rachel réfléchit quelques instants à cette réflexion et commença à rire lorsqu'elle vu que le jeune homme de moquait d'elle. Son rire entraina aussi celui de Kurt puis des deux filles. Ils étaient contents de la voir ainsi.

Kurt : Enfin, on n'est pas obligé d'attendre non plus un an, genre le weekend prochain ce peut le faire aussi

Santana : J'en suis

Kurt : Le contraire m'aurait étonné

Rachel : J'en suis aussi, et toi Quinn ?

La blonde, concentrée à marcher droit, ne suivit pas du tout la conversation mais acquiesça sans même connaître le sujet, après tout si Rachel était d'accord, pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ?

* * *

Le téléphone de Kurt le réveilla en ce beau dimanche. Il eut un moment d'hésitation avant de tendre le bras pour le récupérer, à vrai dire la dernière fois qu'il avait vécu cette situation, la suite ne c'était pas passée comme prévu. Bien qu'il ne reconnaisse pas le numéro, il prit la peine de décrocher.

Kurt : Allo ? … Oui d'accord. Au revoir

Sur ce il se leva pour aller rejoindre les filles déjà levées qui commataient devant la télé.

Kurt : Le proprio vient de m'appeler, son fils doit passer pour vérifier le ballon d'eau chaude d'ici une heure ou deux

Les trois filles le regardèrent et il pouvait voir en chacun d'elle une mini gueule de bois. Cependant elles lui firent un signe de la tête et se déplacèrent pour lui laisser une place sur le canapé. Une journée glandouille s'annonçait pour chacun d'eux. C'est ainsi qu'une personne sonna à la porte deux heures plus tard. Quinn se leva du canapé afin d'aller ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme qu'elle devina le fils du proprio. Si elle avait déjà vu le proprio une ou deux fois, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son fils et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était tout le contraire de son père, un jeune homme grand, assez mignon et à peu près le même âge qu'elle se trouvait actuellement devant-elle. Sa carrure assez musclée lui indiqua qu'il devait pratiquer un sport assez régulièrement. Après une légère présentation, il s'appelait Biff, elle lui indiqua gentiment l'endroit où le ballon d'eau chaude se trouvait. Celui-ci l'examina quelques instants avec Quinn, Kurt et Rachel autour.

Biff : Tout m'a l'air en ordre, quelqu'un y'a touché ?

Rachel : Oui oui j'ai fait du mieux que je pouvais

Biff : Beau travail mademoiselle, tout est en ordre, si jamais vous avez d'autre problème n'hésitait pas mais je pense que tout doit être réglé

Quinn et Kurt avalaient chaque parole du jeune homme. Il faut dire qu'en plus d'être sexy il avait l'air d'être agréable gentil. S'ils avaient su à quoi il ressemblerait, ils auraient passé un peu plus de temps dans la salle de bain. Santana n'avait pas bougé d'un poil et était toujours concentrée devant sa télé. Rachel qui vu l'attirance de ses deux amis pour Biff préféra se retirer de la cuisine pour regagner sa chambre.

Kurt : Alors vous êtes plombier ?

Biff : Oh non seulement dans mes heures perdues pour aider mon père

Quinn : Encore en étude ?

Biff : Oui je suis à la NYU, toi aussi ?

Quinn : Non non je suis sur Yale, mais je profite d'un stage d'été pour être sur New-York. Tu étudies quelle matière ?

Biff : Economie, je viens de valider ma troisième année

Kurt fut obligé de constater que Biff ne jouait pas dans sa cours au vu des regards qu'il lançait à la blonde, il préféra alors rejoindre Santana dans le canapé pour laisser les deux parler tranquillement. C'est ainsi que Quinn et Biff discutèrent encore une bonne demi-heure avant que le jeune homme ne s'excuse de devoir partir car il avait encore quelques cours à travailler. Mais c'est non sans le portable de la jeune blonde qu'il partit après avoir salué le reste de l'appartement.

Santana : Quinn Fabray est dans la place les amis

Quinn : On a juste échangé quelques phrases San

Santana : Bien sûr et c'est comme par hasard que ton numéro c'est retrouvé dans son portable ?

Rachel arriva sur les paroles de la latine et resta debout à fixer Quinn

Rachel : Tu lui as donné ton portable ?

Quinn sentit le regard interrogateur de la brune et se sentit vraiment mal à l'aise sur le coup, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû lui donner, mais elle avait vraiment eu un bon feeling avec lui et avoir une nouvelle connaissance dans la ville ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal.

Quinn : Euh oui …

Rachel : Pourquoi ?

La blonde sentit le ton insistant de Rachel mais à vrai dire elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui donner vu qu'elle-même ne savait pas trop elle-même.

Santana : Allez quoi, Quinn est hot, il est hot. Je ne vais pas te faire un dessin Berry

Sur ces paroles, Rachel haussa les épaules et retourna dans sa chambre.

Quinn : Je n'aurai pas dû lui donner

Kurt : Tu as le droit de vivre, tu n'es pas en couple avec Rachel à ce que je sache, il faut que tu continues ta vie aussi

Santana : Hummel a raison, tu l'as assez mise entre parenthèse dernièrement

Kurt : Et puis tu verras comment tout évolue, te prends pas la tête

Santana : Chut taisez-vous la pub est terminée

Quinn resta assise avec ses amis, elle savait que Rachel aimait rester seul de temps en temps alors elle lui laissait l'espace nécessaire même si elle ne comprit pas trop sa réaction, et pourquoi ressentait-elle ce sentiment de culpabilité ? Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser, tout ce qu'elle voulait à l'heure actuelle c'était récupérer de la soirée de la veille pour pouvoir être en forme pour sa journée de boulot demain.

* * *

"Like the legend of the phoenix. All ends were beginnings. What keeps the planet spinning."

Rachel : Quinn éteins moi ce réveil,on est samedi matin!

Sur ces mots Rachel se tourna de l'autre côté du lit et mit sa tête sous son oreiller pour essayer de se rendormir.

Quinn : Mais non on m'appelle

La blonde sortit du lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour répondre afin de ne pas déranger la brune et revenue dans la chambre 5 minutes plus tard pour se recoucher.

Rachel : C'est ta mère qui t'appelle à 9h un samedi matin ?

Quinn : Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas trop de nouvelle d'elle

Rachel : Alors c'est qui ?

Quinn était allongée sur le dos fixant le plafond, elle savait que sa réponse ne plairait pas à Rachel alors elle voulait essayer d'éviter de répondre ce que comprit très vite la brune.

Quinn : Rien d'important, on peut se rendormir

Rachel : Pourquoi il t'appelle à cette heure, Mr NYU ne dort pas le weekend ?

Quinn : Il me rappelait pour cet après-midi

Voilà 3 semaines que Quinn avait donné son numéro à Biff, et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils s'entendaient parfaitement au grand malheur de Rachel qui sentait que la blonde lui échappait.

Rachel : Tu le voies toujours ?

Quinn : Euh oui

Rachel se leva d'un seul coup sans dire un mot de plus et commença à quitter la chambre sans un regard pour la blonde

Quinn : Tu vas où là ? Il est encore tôt on peut dormir encore un peu

Rachel : Tu prends trop de place dans le lit, je vais dans celui de Kurt

La réponse sèche de Rachel laissa la blonde bouche bée, depuis quand Rachel se plaignait de sa présence dans son lit ? C'était avant tout pour elle qu'elles dormaient ensemble. Mais depuis 3 semaines la brune devenait de plus en plus agressive avec elle. Quinn fit vite le rapprochement avec Biff et si elle avait culpabilisé les premiers jours, Santana et Kurt lui avaient fait comprendre qu'elle devait penser un peu plus à son bonheur à présent. Elle avait donc revu le jeune homme pour déjeuner et le courant était extrêmement bien passé cependant tous les soirs c'était auprès de Rachel qu'elle se trouvait car pour elle c'était sa place. Malgré ceci, Rachel lui adressait de moins en moins la parole et s'éloignait petit à petit d'elle. Ne voulant pas rester en froid, Quinn se leva pour aller rejoindre la brune dans la chambre de Kurt qui était rentré sur Lima avec Santana pour le weekend.

Quinn : Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, j'ai fait un truc de mal ?

Rachel : Je dors la

Quinn : Tu te fous de moi ?

Et comme à son habitude à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas Rachel s'enterra dans son mutisme. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de la blonde dans son dos. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Oui elle avait peur que Quinn l'abandonne pourtant elle devrait être heureuse qu'elle aille de l'avant et qu'elle ait rencontré quelqu'un. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, voilà 4 mois que Quinn était à son chevet, elle s'y était habituée. Les deux filles c'étaient confiées l'une à l'autre, échangeant leur malheur comme leur bonheur, avaient ri et pleuré ensemble. Et à présent la brune avait peur de perdre tout ceci. Voilà pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir en peinture Biff, mais il était hors de question de le dire de vive voix à la blonde.

Quinn : Ok, tu veux rien dire, ne dis rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'habitude.

Sur ce la blonde quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain où elle prit une bonne douche froide pour calmer ses nerfs. Elle ne supportait plus le comportement de Rachel parce qu'elle la faisait toujours culpabiliser et du coup la blonde revenait toujours vers elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle sortit 30 minutes plus tard de la salle de bain pour aller s'excuser. Même si elle ne savait jamais de quoi elle s'excusait vu que Rachel ne parlait pas. Mais Quinn se rendit vite compte que l'appartement était désert, sa colocataire avait mis les voiles sans lui laissait un mot. Elle était prise entre plusieurs feux, devait-elle l'appeler, la chercher, l'attendre ou ne rien faire. Après mure réflexion elle prit la décision de faire marcher le téléphone arabe en appelant Santana qui appela Rachel comme si de rien n'était et c'est ainsi que Quinn su que Rachel était partie se réfugier chez Elliot. Ils étaient devenus amis petit à petit. Le jeune homme trainait beaucoup avec Kurt et par conséquent il n'était pas rare de le voir au loft. Lui et Rachel s'étaient tout de suite bien entendu.

Elliot : Et tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu es énervée ?

Rachel : Non

Elliot : Ou du moins contre qui ?

Rachel : Non

Elliot : C'est sympas les discussions avec toi, allez viens on va aller se promener

Rachel : Je n'ai pas trop envie de sortir

Elliot : Oui mais là on est chez moi donc je prends les décisions. Alors lève ton petit cul et suis moi miss Berry. On va aller profiter de ce beau soleil New-Yorkais

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent à Central Park où beaucoup de monde eurent la même idée qu'eux. Il était vraiment agréable de se balader dans cet endroit lorsque le soleil était au beau fixe. Rachel se sentit vraiment bien avec le jeune et c'est ainsi que dans l'après-midi elle avait finalement avoué à Elliot la raison de son énervement : Biff.

Rachel : Tu voies j'ai l'impression de n'entendre parler que de lui

Elliot : Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse ?

Rachel : Comment ça ?

Elliot : Ca fait plusieurs semaines que vous êtes cloitrées ensemble toutes les deux et du jour au lendemain Biff est arrivé. C'est comme si il empiéterait sur ton territoire, non ?

Rachel : Dans un mois elle va repartir sur Yale, je veux juste la garder pour moi tout ce temps. C'est égoïste de ma part tu penses ?

Elliot : Totalement

Le jeune homme partit dans un fou rire et la brune lui frappa doucement le bras pour essayer de le calmer.

Elliot : Mais en même temps ce n'est pas dans ta nature d'être un peu égoïste et possessive ?

Rachel sourit à cette phrase et avoua qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, ce qui les replongea dans un petit fou rire.

Elliot : Je sais que tu comptes énormément pour Quinn, alors ne va pas tout foutre en l'air

Rachel : Je crois que tu as raison

Elliot : Tu crois ?

Rachel : Je devrais surement l'appeler pour m'excuser

Elliot : Ca me semble être approprié car elle-même doit être complétement paumée avec ton comportement et je suis sure que ça l'affecte autant que toi en ce moment

La brune sortit son téléphone de sa poche et constata que Quinn n'avait pas essayé de la joindre. Elle prit les devant en cherchant son nom dans le répertoire, alors qu'elle allait appuyer pour lancer l'appel, elle reconnut le rire de la jeune fille sur un banc plus loin. Ceci donna le sourire à Rachel, la blonde avait ce don de la rendre heureuse juste par le son de sa voix ou de sa présence. Cependant, la brune perdit vite son sourire quand elle vu qui lui provoquait son rire. Elle et Biff avaient l'air de passer un agréable moment ensemble. Elliot comprit rapidement le malaise en suivant le regard de la brune.

Rachel : Alors tu me disais quoi, il y a quelques minutes ? Ah oui : je suis sure que ça l'affecte autant que toi en ce moment

Elliot : Rach ne le prend pas comme ça, viens on va aller les saluer

Rachel : Bien sûr et on va aller prendre le thé aussi après

Elliot : …

Rachel tourna les talons et pris la direction inverse de la blonde qui n'avait pas remarquée sa présence. Elle aurait pensé que Quinn ait été blessée un minimum quant à son départ de l'appartement ce matin et du coup qu'elle aurait essayé de la contacter mais il en était rien. A vrai dire elle avait mieux à faire maintenant. Rachel pouvait sentir la colère montait en elle ce qui vit Elliot mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, la brune changea de direction et fonça droit sur la blonde.

Rachel : Ca va je ne dérange pas ?

Biff et Quinn furent assez surpris de l'arrivée de la brune et mirent quelques secondes à réaliser. Elliot avait suivi et se trouvait à présent à côté de la brune avec un regard plus que désolé car il savait que ce qui allait suivre n'annonçait rien de bon. Quinn vit la colère de Rachel dans son regard ce qui augmenta la sienne aussitôt. C'était la brune qui depuis 3 semaines avait un comportement de merde avec elle et c'était elle aussi qui avait pris la décision ce matin de s'enfuir au lieu de discuter tranquillement. Les deux jeunes hommes voyaient une certaine tension montée entre les deux filles. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de parler, leurs regards le faisaient pour elles.

Biff : Bonjour Rachel

Rachel le salua froidement à son tour sans détourner son regard de la blonde

Rachel : Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question

Quinn : Parce que tu as répondu aux miennes ce matin ?

La rage qui passait dans les yeux était assez visible pour ceux autour.

Elliot : Ok ok, alors euh si on allait boire un coup tous ensemble

Biff : Oui très bonne idée, je connais un bar pas très loin

Et c'est ensemble que les deux filles émirent un « non » sans se quitter du regard.

Rachel : Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, vous aviez l'aire tellement mignon ensemble

Même la grand-mère situait sur le banc d'en face et qui les observait compris tout le sarcasme dans la phrase de la jolie brune.

Quinn : Tu te trompes totalement là

Rachel : Oui comme toujours, à plus tard

Rachel commença à partir mais Quinn se leva de son banc afin de la suivre. Elle ne voulait pas la laisser fuir une fois de plus sinon la situation ne changerait jamais.

Quinn : Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer

Rachel augmenta son allure sans se retourner, Quinn courut pour se positionner devant elle ce qui la fit s'arrêter instantanément.

Quinn : Je te parle merde !

Rachel : Rien à foutre

Quinn : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive putain ?

Le ton était monté d'un cran et à présent plusieurs personnes les regarder se mettre en spectacle ce qui les agaça encore plus.

Rachel : Mais retourne le voir bordel, tu en meurs d'envie

Quinn : Non, je suis avec toi là, et je ne te laisserai pas

Rachel : Et pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas hein ? Tu as bien abandonné Beth !

La claque partit toute seule. Quinn ne put se retenir devant tant d'indifférence de la part de Rachel après tout ce qu'elles avaient traversées. La brune su immédiatement qu'elle avait fait une connerie une fois que les mots avaient franchis sa bouche. Elle avait amplement méritait la gifle de Quinn. La brune leva doucement sa main sur sa joue où une marque rouge commençait à apparaitre alors que Quinn avait toujours la main en l'air, ne réalisant pas trop ce qui venait de se passer.

Rachel : Quinn je ne suis désolée, je ne …

La blonde ne la laissa pas finir et se retourna pour rejoindre Biiff afin de quitter le parc. Rachel la suivit ne voulant pas laisser l'affaire empirer.

Rachel : Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas, écoute moi

La blonde se stoppa net pour la fixer

Quinn : Oh ! Tu veux parler maintenant ?

Alors que Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la blonde la coupa net

Quinn : Et bien on va parler.

La blonde sortit un papier de son sac et le brandit devant les yeux de Rachel

Quinn : Tu voies ce document ? C'est ma demande pour changer d'université, pour venir étudier à la NYU, et Biff m'aidait à le remplir afin que ma candidature soit la plus parfaite possible. Parce ce qu'être transférée à cette époque demande presque de l'impossible. Mais quand tu as un étudiant reconnu tel que lui qui appuie ta demande alors tes chances de réussites sont multipliées par 5.

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux filles. Biff et Elliot se trouvaient juste à côté d'elles mais n'osaient bouger de peur de faire un mauvais geste et se lancèrent quelque regard de gêne. Rachel avait blanchit au fur et à mesure du discours de Quinn et se rendit compte à quel point elle c'était trompée sur toute la ligne.

Rachel : Quinn, je …

Quinn : J'en ai rien à faire de tes excuses. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

La brune secoua la tête de gauche à droite parce qu'à ce moment présent elle réalisa vraiment l'énorme erreur qu'elle avait commise ou plutôt dite.

Quinn : Parce que je ne veux plus rester à New York

Et pour compléter ses paroles, Quinn déchira sa demande de candidature pour l'université. Elle sentit les larmes montées mais ne voulant pas que Rachel la voit ainsi, tourna les talons pour quitter cet endroit. Bien que la brune eut du mal à assimiler toutes les informations, ses pieds bougèrent tout seul pour la suivre.

Rachel : Attends

Quinn : Vas te faire foutre Rachel

Elliot s'approcha doucement de Rachel en lui tenant le bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait laisser partir la blonde. Et c'est dans ses bras qu'elle s'effondra.

Rachel : J'ai tout merdé ?

Elliot : En beauté

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, bon weekend à tous :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emy Unbroken : Ah oui j'avoue c'est sadique lol, mais j'adore le drame :) Ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours.**

**Clara : Merci pour cette review, ca motive vraiment, et voila le nouveau chapitre**

**Lisa418 : Ah mais elle était quand même super bien placée cette coupure :) Voici les réponses à questions**

**Meuhline : Oui je t'ai écouté en faisant mes chapitres plus longs ;) Et je crois qu'on est tous un peu jaloux au fond .. En tout cas merci de suivre la fiction et ca fait plaisir qu'elle te plaise autant**

**Totoche77 : Elle va essayé d'arranger tout ca. Est-ce qu'elle va réussir ? Réponse ci-dessous :)**

**seve2904 : Il ne faut pas trop précipiter les choses ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous!**

* * *

Rachel avait suivi les conseils d'Elliot en essayant de ne pas contacter Quinn, pour lui, elle devait laisser passer un peu de temps afin que la blonde digère ce qui c'était passé dans le parc. Elle se doutait que Quinn ne rentrerait pas au loft le soir et était donc restée dans l'appartement du jeune homme pour la nuit. Nuit qui se traduisit en vrai calvaire. La brune ne put fermer l'œil, pensant sans cesse au comportement qu'elle avait pu aborder avec Quinn ces trois dernières semaines, avec tout ce que la blonde avait fait pour elle, elle avait agi comme une garce. Leur altercation au parc n'arrêtait pas de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Et si Quinn ne voulait plus lui parler ? Si elle décidait de déménager dès ce soir et qu'elle ne le reverrait plus ?

Elliot : Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais dans le noir au milieu du salon ?

La brune sursauta au son de la voix du jeune homme et se retourna bien qu'avec la nuit elle ne voyait pas grand-chose.

Rachel : Cela fait que quelques heures mais elle me manque déjà terriblement

Elliot : Il va bien falloir t'y habituer de toute façon

Rachel : Je sais, je ne suis qu'une pauvre conne égoïste

Elliot se rapprocha de la brune pour s'assoir à côté d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié son comportement et ne c'était pas gêné pour lui dire mais de la voir ainsi lui briser le cœur. Pour lui les deux filles avaient surtout besoin de parler, de mettre à plat leur pensée car ce qu'elles avaient vécu au cour de ses 4 derniers mois était intense et aucune des deux ne pourraient tirer un trait dessus du jour au lendemain.

Rachel quitta Elliot le dimanche matin pour retourner chez elle, bien qu'elle ait apprécié de l'avoir auprès d'elle, elle avait surtout besoin de se retrouver seule à présent. Et c'est bien seul qu'elle se retrouva une fois arrivée chez elle. Le seul point positif qu'elle put tirer à ce moment-là est que Quinn n'était pas venue récupérer ses affaires, elle devra donc la croiser au moins une fois. Rachel se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à Finn depuis sa dispute avec la blonde et c'était une première. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle allait de l'avant ? Le travail que Quinn avait fait sur elle était énorme, elle devait par tous les moyens se faire pardonner car elle savait qu'elle ne se remettrait pas si elle la perdait. Un bruit de clé résonna à son oreille. Mais contre toute attente ce fut Kurt qui passa le pas de la porte. Le jeune compris qu'il n'était pas la personne désirait et il s'en doutait fortement. Quinn avait appelé Santana au milieu de la nuit pour lui parler et la latine lui avait passé un coup de fils pour lui raconter à son tour la mauvaise aventure. Ils prirent donc tous les deux un avion plus tôt pour essayer de réparer les dégâts.

Kurt : Ça me fait plaisir d'être accueillit avec cette tronche

Rachel : Désolée, je pensais voir Quinn

Kurt : Alors tu as encore pété un câble ?

Rachel : On peut dire ça .. mais attends comment tu sais ?

Kurt : Quinn – Santana – moi

Rachel : Elle va revenir n'est-ce pas, elle me pardonnera ?

Kurt : Tu y'as été vraiment fort sur ce coup là, il t'est passé quoi par la tête ?

Rachel : Je ..

Kurt : Non je ne veux même pas savoir, ce n'est pas avec moi avec qui tu dois parler

Rachel : Oui, si elle revient ici un jour

Kurt : Bien sûr, elle vit avec nous et dort dans TON lit je te signale. Et contrairement à ce que tu peux penser elle ne sort pas avec Biff

Rachel commença à être à bout de force et la nuit blanche qu'elle avait passé devait surement y'être pour quelque chose. Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, elle s'en voulait tellement d'avoir blessé la blonde, surtout sur le sujet de Beth. Elle c'était confiée à elle quelques semaines plus tôt sur sa fille, elle savait à quel point Quinn souffrait de son absence et elle avait était assez conne pour enfoncer encore plus le clou. Rachel s'assit sur le canapé car ses jambes commençaient doucement à flancher. Kurt vu le désarroi de sa colocataire et se dirigea vers elle. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune excuse mais il comprenait qu'elle pouvait péter un peu les plombs de temps en temps.

Kurt : Ca va s'arranger ne t'inquiète pas

Rachel : Tu le savais pour sa candidature à la NYU ?

Kurt : On s'en doutait fortement avec Santana

Rachel : Et évidemment moi je n'ai rien vu venir

Kurt : Tu as vu ce que tu voulais voir

Rachel : Ce qui veut dire ?

Kurt : Dès le départ tu t'es mis en tête que Quinn avait des vus sur Biff sans chercher plus loin

Rachel : Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris

Kurt : Ca se résume en un mot : Jalousie

Rachel : Elliot m'a dit la même chose

Kurt : C'est qu'on ne doit pas être loin du compte

Santana et Quinn rentrèrent à l'appartement en début de soirée. La blonde était venue chercher la latine à l'aéroport et elles avaient été se poser dans un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir parler, Quinn avait pu se confier librement et elle en avait eu grand besoin. Mais elles ne pouvaient repousser éternellement le moment où elles se rendraient au loft. Lorsqu'elles passèrent la porte, Kurt et Rachel étaient dans la cuisine préparant le repas pour le soir. Rachel arrêta ses activités et fixa Quinn mais celle-ci partit directement dans sa chambre en l'ignorant royalement.

Rachel s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand elle fut arrêtée par Santana.

Santana : J'espère que tu as bien choisit les mots que lui allaient lui dire parce que tu as vraiment merdé Berry

Rachel : Tu crois que je l'ignore ?

Santana : Franchement je me pose la question, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris sérieux ?

Rachel ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rien ne sortit, à vrai dire elle-même se posait encore la question. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait devoir fournir une bonne explication à Quinn si elle voulait essayer de se faire pardonner.

Santana : Allez vas la voir

Sur ces mots, Santana rejoignit Kurt dans la cuisine pour l'aider à finir le repas et ainsi laisser les deux jeunes filles s'expliquer. Lorsque Rachel entra dans sa chambre, elle vit la blonde qui regardait par la fenêtre mais elle était plus dans ses pensées qu'autre chose. Elle se rapprocha doucement d'elle pour ne pas la brusquer. Quinn sentit sa présence mais ne fit aucun geste pour le montrer.

Rachel : Je sais que te présenter mes excuses ne retireront pas le mal que je t'ai fait

Quinn : Alors tais toi

Rachel : Si tu savais comme je m'en veux

Quinn : Oui moi aussi

Rachel resta quelques secondes perplexe ne sachant pas de quoi la blonde parlait, s'en voulait-elle d'être revenue à l'appartement, d'avoir aidée Rachel ses dernières semaines, d'avoir abandonnée Beth, où peut-être un peu de tout ça réuni. Quinn avait toujours le regard postait sur ce qui se passait dehors lorsqu'elle se retourna pour aller retrouver les autres dans la cuisine. Elle vu la brune qui la regardait avec insistance mais continua son chemin.

La soirée se passa en silence, Rachel ne décollant pas ses yeux de son assiette. Elle regagna sa chambre une fois le repas terminé voulant laisser l'espace nécessaire à Quinn. Elle essaya de dormir afin de récupérer la fatigue accumulée de sa nuit blanche de la veille mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Elle se leva discrètement pour aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et ainsi voir ce que la blonde faisait. Cette dernière était posée sur la table de la cuisine devant son ordinateur, surement pour finir l'écriture d'un article. La blonde leva la tête quand elle vu la brune arrivait dans la pièce mais la rabaissa aussitôt. Rachel se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise et voulait arranger les choses plus que tout au monde. Elle avait pu découvrir une nouvelle facette de Quinn ces derniers temps. Plus elle la connaissait plus elle avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle et de passer du temps avec.

Rachel : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Quinn ne releva même pas la tête pour répondre par la négation. Mais Rachel ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle contempla la blonde et pu voir une petite veine à droite de son front apparaitre, signe de sa concentration. Chose qui la rendait terriblement sexy. Et là, son cerveau s'arrêta, depuis quand trouvait-elle Quinn Fabray sexy ? Avait-elle loupé un épisode de sa propre vie ? Quand Rachel reprit ses esprits, elle put voir la blonde la regarder avec un sourcil relevé, prit en flagrant délit de matage! Ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour se justifier, Rachel offrit son plus beau sourire, chose qui fit éclater de rire la blonde. Dieu que ce rire lui avait manqué. Voyant que Quinn avait baissé quelques-unes de ses barrières, elle engagea la conversation.

Rachel : Quel est le sujet de ton article ?

Quinn : Un nouveau groupe New Yorkais qui commence à se faire connaître, un duo sortit tout droit de Brooklyn

Rachel : Leur musique est bonne

Quinn : Oui assez, les paroles sont pleines d'optimistes et la musique entrainante

Rachel : Quel est leur nom ?

Quinn : Oh Honey

Rachel : Jamais entendu parlé

Quinn : Ils font un concert le week-end prochain justement en ville, je dois aller les interviewer

Rachel : C'est plutôt cool ca

Quinn : Oui j'avoue

Un blanc se fit sentir, et contre toute attente Quinn baissa complètement sa garde, après tout elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. 24h était déjà trop long. Et puis c'est elle-même qui avait dit à Rachel qu'elle serait là si elle avait besoin de se défouler, certes elle avait touché un point sensible mais elle avait pu voir dans son regard et comportement d'après que Rachel ne voulait vraiment pas la blesser et que ses mots avaient dépassées sa pensée.

Quinn : Ça te dirait de venir ? Je pensais demander aux deux autres aussi

Rachel : J'adorerai

Les deux filles se sourirent mutuellement, avant que Rachel ne se lève de sa chaise.

Rachel : On va dormir ?

Quinn : J'enregistre mon travail et j'arrive

Quinn rejoignit la brune quelques minutes après dans le lit et l'accueillit avec grand plaisir dans ses bras. Elles savaient toutes les deux qu'une bonne discussion les attendaient mais pour l'instant elles voulaient juste dormir suite à leur nuit blanche respective de la veille.

* * *

Lorsque Rachel rentra le mercredi suivant de sa journée de cours, elle trouva Quinn bouquinant dans le canapé et constata que ses deux autres colocataires n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Ce fut donc le moment idéal pour avoir une discussion.

Rachel : Hey

Quinn : Salut toi

Rachel : Bonne journée ?

Quinn : Plutôt calme ca fait du bien de temps en temps, et toi ?

Rachel : Assez calme aussi du coup j'ai fini un peu plus tôt

La brune pouvait sentir son courage diminuer, mais elle ne devait pas faire marche arrière sinon elle n'oserait jamais s'expliquer. Elle s'avança donc délicatement dans le salon où Quinn avait repris sa lecture et prit son courage à deux mains.

Rachel : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu voulais rester à New-York ?

La blonde releva sa tête, mis son marque page dans son livre qu'elle déposa sur la table devant elle. Ce laps de temps sembla durer une éternité pour Rachel contrairement à Quinn qui ne voulait pas se tromper dans ses mots.

Quinn : Je ne voulais pas que tu crois que je sacrifiais mes études pour toi

Rachel : Pourtant cela aurait été le cas

Quinn : Non pas spécialement, la NYU est assez reconnu pour son niveau journalisme – littérature

Rachel : Pas autant que Yale

Quinn : Peut-être

Rachel : Pourquoi tu aurais fait ça pour moi ?

Quinn : Je t'ai fait la promesse de ne jamais t'abandonner et je compte bien la tenir

Rachel : Quitte à mettre tes rêves de côté ?

Quinn prit quelques secondes de réflexion, ouvra la bouche à plusieurs reprises pour la refermer ensuite. Puis pensa qu'il était temps pour elle d'être honnête envers Rachel mais aussi envers elle-même

Quinn : Quand j'étais petite, mon rêve était de devenir la parfaite petite fille de famille, je n'ai jamais eu du mal à l'être, mais seulement je n'étais pas heureuse. Mon rêve à 16 ans était d'être la pom pom girl la plus populaire de mon lycée, j'ose que j'ai réalisé, pourtant au fond je n'étais pas heureuse. Mon rêve était d'intégrer Yale, j'ai réussi mais pourtant il me manque quelque chose pour être parfaitement heureuse la haut. Ce bonheur je le trouve quand je suis avec vous à New-York. J'ai le sentiment de pouvoir être la vraie moi, tu voies ?

Rachel : Pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dis ?

Quinn : Je n'en sers rien, j'ai mis du temps à le reconnaitre moi-même. J'adore les cours de Yale, ils sont vraiment bien construits, passionnants et c'est vraiment intéressant mais une fois que la journée est terminée, il me manque quelque chose. Alors que quand je regarde mes journées ici, j'ai un stage qui me passionne et ma journée se termine avec vous. Si je voulais rester c'était certes pour toi mais je crois que c'était aussi un peu pour moi.

Rachel : Si tu voulais rester … Tu ne le veux plus ?

Quinn : J'ai un peu déchiré ma demande, mais je crois qu'il faut que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé. Tout comme tu dois continuais à aller mieux et redevenir indépendante.

Rachel : Une nouvelle étape à franchir ?

Quinn : Tout à fait

Rachel : Je me posais une question, si Finn était encore parmi nous, ton stage …

Quinn : Oui je pense que je serai allée sur Los Angeles mais je ne regrette rien parce que ce que j'ai fait je le referai sans me poser de question

Rachel : Tu m'as sauvée Quinn

Quinn : Je t'ai juste tenu la main pour ne pas que tu tombes

Rachel qui était désormais assise à côté de Quinn se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Dieu qu'elle aimait son odeur. Elle savait à présent que son futur serait lié à la blonde. Ce qui était triste est qu'il avait fallu attendre la mort de Finn pour qu'elle devienne aussi proche.

Rachel : Je suis encore désolée pour l'autre jour au parc

Quinn : Désolée de t'avoir giflée

Rachel : Je l'avais amplement mérité

Quinn : N'en parlons plus, ok ?

Rachel : D'accord

* * *

La samedi soir arriva à vive allure. Quinn du partir de l'appartement plus tôt afin de rencontrer le groupe avant leur montée sur scène.

Santana : Berry si tu ne sors pas de cette salle de bain maintenant, je te jure que je viens prendre ma douche avec toi

Rachel : Kurt est déjà là ! Mais bon tu peux venir on va se serrer au pire

Santana cru s'étouffer en entendant la réponse de la brune qui ouvrit la porte quelques instants après en éclatant de rire.

Rachel : Oh je déconne San ! Tu verrais ta tête

Santana, vexée, rentra directement dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte pour la rouvrir 2 secondes plus tard

Santana : Ton humour est à chié Berry

Rachel rigolait tellement qu'elle ne put répondre à la latine qui se vexa encore plus et reclaqua la porte. En entendant tout ce remue-ménage, Kurt sorti de sa chambre pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait et trouva la brune pliait en deux tellement elle rigolait. Cette image lui fit vraiment chaud au cœur.

Kurt : Il se passe quoi ici ?

La latine entendit Kurt et rouvrit la porte avant de laisser à la brune l'opportunité de répondre.

Santana : Il se passe que ta copine a eu humour de merde, sur ce je vais me laver

Rachel commençait à pleurer tellement elle rigolait.

Kurt : Tu lui as fait quoi à notre latine au sang chaud ?

Rachel : Pour une fois que c'est elle qui se fait avoir

Sur cette phrase Kurt leva sa main en l'air afin que Rachel lui tape dedans.

Kurt : Arf tu es ma nouvelle idole Rachel Berry

La brune sourit de fierté face à la dernière réplique de Kurt.

Rachel : Allez ramène toi, ton idole a besoin d'aide pour choisir sa tenue de ce soir

Kurt : Avec grand plaisir !

Pendant que Kurt fouillait dans les placards à la recherche d'une tenue potable, Rachel attendait patiemment sur son lit.

Rachel : Kurt, je voudrais te poser une question ?

Kurt : Je t'écoute

Rachel : Tu as déjà pensé que Blaine était l'homme de ta vie ?

Kurt stoppa ce qu'il faisait pour se retourner vers Rachel afin d'être sûr d'avoir compris la question.

Rachel : Enfin je veux dire quand tu étais avec

Bien qu'intriguait par cette question, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne devait pas poser de question à la brune mais répondre le plus sincèrement possible, peut-être se livrerait-elle plus facilement par la suite.

Kurt : Au lycée, oui j'y ai cru

Rachel qui était allongée sur son lit, fixait le plafond en l'écoutant, ce qui le poussa à poursuivre sa réponse.

Kurt : Mais tu sais on était jeune. Quand tu es au lycée, tu n'as pas trop de contrariété, tu vies chez tes parents et tout ce que tu as à faire c'est réussir tes études. Il a été mon premier amour et je pense qu'une partie de moi l'aimera toujours, mais je sais aujourd'hui que c'est terminé.

Rachel : Qu'est ce qui t'a fait réaliser qu'il n'était pas le bon ?

Kurt : On était dans notre bulle. Pour moi, c'est une fois que tu termines le lycée que tu découvres vraiment la vie. Et je pense qu'on a pris des chemins différents. Je ne me suis pas levé un jour en me disant que je ne voulais plus être avec, tout s'est fait petit à petit.

Rachel : D'accord

Kurt : Pourquoi cette question ?

Rachel : Je ne sais pas … Alors tu m'as trouvé une tenue ?

Les trois amis arrivèrent au concert une petite demi-heure avant qu'il ne commence. Après avoir passé la sécurité, ils retrouvèrent Quinn qui les attendaient déjà au bar.

Santana : Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas de te trouver ici ?

Quinn : Je me suis dit c'était l'endroit le plus facile pour se retrouver

Santana : Tu marques un point là

Rachel : Alors comment c'est passé cette interview ?

Quinn : Tout s'est déroulé à merveille, le groupe est vraiment génial, je pense que le concert sera plus que parfait

Tous partirent en direction de la salle où le concert avait lieu. L'endroit n'était pas bombé à leur grand bonheur, il faut dire que le groupe commençait seulement à se faire connaître. Et c'est dans une ambiance détendue que chacun profitait de la soirée.

Oh Honey : Bonsoir à tous. J'espère que vous passez une bonne soirée. La prochaine musique est une chanson qui me tient à cœur. Mais je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas. Kurt, Santana et Rachel, Quinn vous la dédie.

Les trois amis détournèrent leur regard vers la blonde qui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire leur répondit par un sourire. Lorsque la musique commença, ils regardèrent de nouveau vers la scène afin de découvrir la musique qui il faut l'avouer était très entrainante.

« Fresh cut grass, one cold beer, thank lord I am here and now … I'm wide awake … can't complain about much these days I believe we'll be okay »

(Du gazon fraichement coupé, une bière fraiche, merci seigneur, je suis ici maintenant … Je me réveille … Ne nous plaignons pas de ces derniers jours, je crois que ça ira pour nous)

Au fur et à mesure des paroles, chacun put se reconnaitre. Ils savaient que le pire était derrière eux et que même si certains moments seraient plus dure que d'autre, chacun s'en sortirait parce ce qu'ils étaient ensemble.

« Fireflies after dark, I'm wide awake, so what's the point of dreaming ? »

(Des étincelles après l'obscurité, je me réveille, alors à quoi bon rêver ?)

Et c'est tous ensemble qu'ils reprirent ensemble le refrain

« I believe we'll be okay, we'll be okay, we'll be okay »

C'est à la fin de la chanson que tout le monde remarqua que Rachel avait aussi donné de la voix et d'ailleurs ce devait être la plus étonnée. Mais en cet instant elle se sentait tellement bien, elle c'était juste laissée guider par les autres. Quinn se rapproche doucement de la brune afin de la serrer dans ses bras et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille

Quinn : Tout ira bien à présent, je le sais

Rachel : Tu as ce don de me surprendre de jour en jour Quinn Fabray

Quinn : Et ce n'est pas près de changer

Rachel : Je l'espère bien

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui :)**

**Encore merci à tous les lecteurs, followers et reviews.**

**A très vite ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**seve2904 : et moi je ne me lasse pas de tes reviews :)**

**Meulhine : Et voici le nouveau chapitre :)**

**Juuuuulie : Merci bcp de ta review et pour tous ces compliments. Ca motive vraiment. Et heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant, surtout de plus en plus.**

**lovesong : Voilà la suite :)**

**Totoche77 : Ah mais moi j'adore Quinn depuis le début c'est ma préférée lol, voici la suite ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

La prof de danse tapa sa canne sur le parquet afin d'obtenir toute l'attention de ses élèves.

Cassandra : Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui c'est que vous avez échoués votre première année. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi tout le monde aurait été renvoyé. Si vous ne réussissez pas à suivre dès le début, c'est que vous n'avez pas le niveau tout simplement. Vous avez de la chance, la directrice de cette école semble plus clémente que moi et vous offre une deuxième chance. Voilà deux mois que vos cours de rattrapage ont commencé, il est temps à présent de vous parler de votre dernière ligne droite. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler que si vous échouez, c'est la porte.

La prof regarda un à un ses élèves afin de s'assurer de leur concentration, elle se racla la gorge avant de continuer.

Cassandra : Certains doivent repasser la dance, d'autre des écrits et d'autre le chant. Seulement nous avons décidé de tout regrouper. Ainsi vous allez devoir présenter devant un jury de trois personnes composé de votre directrice, d'un professionnel et de moi-même une chorégraphie sur une musique que vous aurez écrite et sur laquelle vous prêterez votre voix. Musique enregistrée avant bien entendu afin que vous puissiez danser convenablement. C'est un examen individuel. Nous n'avons aucun quota, tout le monde peut réussir comme échouer. Nous vous formons pour être les meilleures alors nous ne garderons que ceux qui excelleront. Votre thème sera la renaissance.

Rachel émit un sourire à l'entente de ce mot, il faut dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas mieux tomber.

Cassandra : Un problème sur le choix du thème Miss Schwimmer ?

Rachel : Non madame

Cassandra : Les ordres de passage vous seront envoyés par mail à la fin de ce cours ainsi que certaines informations complémentaires. Des questions ?

Ne voyant aucun élève prendre la parole, elle conclut.

Cassandra : Très bien, le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui

Rachel applaudit la fin du cours en même temps que ses camarades et se dirigea vers son portable afin de vérifier ses mails. Son examen se passerait dans deux semaines et demie. Elle savait que pour réussir elle devrait ouvrir son cœur quitte à faire ressortir ses blessures, cela pourrait être un mal pour un bien. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire passer en musique tout ce qu'elle ressentait à l'intérieur.

En arrivant au loft, elle constata que personne n'était encore rentré, chose qu'elle appréciait. Sur le chemin du retour, elle avait repensé au thème donné par sa prof. Si elle voulait se dévoiler entièrement dans sa future chanson, la brune savait qu'elle devait se replonger sur ce qui c'était passé ses derniers mois afin de le mettre par écrit. Elle se dirigea dans sa chambre afin de ressortir tout ce qu'elle avait pu écrire. Elle pourrait voir son évolution et ainsi créer des paroles adéquates au thème donné. Sur cette pensée, Rachel prit un stylo et commença à mettre par écrit tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Les trois autres rentrèrent ensemble à l'appartement en fin d'après-midi. Kurt avait invité Elliot a passé sa soirée avec eux. Lorsque Rachel les entendit, elle se leva de son bureau pour les rejoindre. Les quatre amis constatèrent ses yeux bouffis et son ton blanchâtre. Quinn essaya de s'avancer vers elle mais la brune se recula afin de prendre la parole.

Rachel : J'ai eu ma date pour mon examen

La brune avait un peu de mal à parler, il faut dire que les dernières heures avaient été assez intenses. Ne voulant pas la brusquer, personne ne prit la parole ce qui l'incita à continuer.

Rachel : On a eu un thème. Je dois écrire une chanson, la chanter et créer une chorégraphie qui l'accompagne

Santana : D'accord, quel est le thème ?

Rachel : La renaissance

Kurt : Ah

Rachel : Je n'aurai pu avoir un thème plus personnel. En rentrant en début d'après-midi, je me suis replongée dans tout ce que j'ai traversé ces derniers mois et comment je réussissais à m'en sortir. Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à tout mettre sur papier. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir mis tout mon être dans ce texte et cela m'a fait un bien fou.

La brune émit quelques secondes de pause avant de continuer.

Rachel : Nous avons le droit de consulter des avis extérieurs afin de perfectionner notre travail

Quinn : Tu peux nous demander ce que tu veux

La brune tendit son papier à ses amis afin qu'ils lisent ses paroles. Elle avait cette impression de se mettre à nu devant eux, chose assez intimidante. Mais Quinn lui avait appris à se servir de ses peurs et de ses doutes comme force. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir fait ici.

Kurt : Rach' c'est juste …

Santana : Parfait

Elliot et Quinn acquièrent de la tête, les mots ne pouvaient sortir de la bouche tellement ils étaient abasourdis par les paroles que la brune avait écrite.

Rachel : J'aurai besoin d'un ou deux coup de mains pour tout finaliser

Santana : On sera là

Rachel : Quinn si tu pouvais m'aider à revoir quelque partie du texte. J'ai quelques idées pour la dance, si tu pouvais m'aider à finaliser tout ca Santana, et toi Kurt m'aider à retrouver ma voix.

Les trois amis validèrent ses paroles puis la brune se rapprocha d'Elliot

Rachel : Je sais que l'on ne se connait pas depuis très longtemps mais j'avais pensé que tu pourrais m'aider à créer la mélodie pour la chanson, je sais que tu aies doué côté musique

Elliot : Avec grand plaisir

Rachel lui répondit par un sourire sincère, elle ne pouvait être que fier d'avoir des amis en or.

Rachel : Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir j'ai besoin de me vider la tête et de ne plus penser à rien.

Quinn : Alors sortons

Kurt : Où veux-tu sortir un lundi soir ?

Santana : On est à New-York lady Hummel, la ville qui ne dort jamais, il y a toujours un endroit où aller

Elliot fouilla dans son sac comme pour être sûr d'être en possession de ce qu'ils recherchaient.

Elliot : Suivez-moi j'ai la parfaite soirée

Kurt : C'est-à-dire

Elliot : Rachel tu veux aller dans un endroit où tu arrêterais de penser à ton quotidien et qui te changerait les idées ?

Rachel : Euh … Oui c'est un peu ca

Elliot : Vous connaissez les Knicks ?

Voilà comment les 5 amis se retrouvèrent au Madison Square Garden pour suivre le match de basket des Knicks contre les Lakers. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait déjà mis les pieds dans cet endroit et à vrai dire il n'est pas sûr que l'un d'eux ne connaisse les règles mais personne n'était contre les nouvelles expériences.

Santana : Tu m'expliques comment tu as eu des places ? Surtout aussi bien placées ?

Elliot : La femme d'un joueur est venue il y a quelques jours en catastrophe pour retoucher une de ses robes, n'ayant que très peu de chose à faire à ce moment-là je me suis occupée d'elle, en ne sachant absolument pas qui elle était. Et à la fin, elle m'a filé des places pour me remercier.

Santana : Et tu n'aurais pas pu nous le dire plutôt

Elliot : J'avais complétement zappé

Rachel :Chut, ça commence

Quinn : Rach' c'est un match de basket, pas une comédie musicale tu as le droit de parler

Rachel : Tu es sur ?

Quinn regarda Santana pour confirmer qui regarda Kurt qui regarda Elliot

Elliot : Mais bien sûr. Vous avez fait quoi de votre première année sur New York sérieusement ?

Les cinq amis se prêtèrent au jeu du supporter et donnèrent de la voie pour encourager les Knicks. Et malgré un match serré, ils furent heureux d'assister à une victoire.

Ils rentrèrent exténuer à la fin de leur soirée mais vraiment heureux d'avoir pu se changer les idées et de découvrir quelque chose qu'ils ne connaissaient absolument pas.

Santana : C'est un gars bien cet Elliot, Hummel

Kurt lui répondit par un clin d'œil avant de partir se coucher.

Le reste de la semaine passa assez rapidement. Quinn et Rachel avaient passé toutes leurs soirées ensemble afin de perfectionner les paroles de la chanson, la brune avait pu se confier sans tabou sur tout ce qu'elle ressentait, en expliquant les différentes phases par lesquelles elle avait pu passer. Quinn avait endossé le rôle d'amie en écoutant la brune se confier mais aussi le rôle de professionnel en l'aidant à mettre certains mots sur ces pensées.

Quinn : Rachel tes paroles ne pourraient être plus parfaites

Rachel : Il faut dire que j'ai un bon coach

Quinn : Surtout n'oublie pas d'aller déposer le texte pour éviter le plagiat

Rachel : C'est noté

La brune passa le weekend avec Elliot afin de créer une musique en adéquation. Kurt, Quinn et Santana étaient aussi présents pour leur donner leur avis. Mais il est vrai que Rachel avait une idée bien précise sur ce qu'elle voulait et c'est en vrai perfectionniste qu'elle n'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir ce qu'elle recherchait. Elle avait repris le chant petit à petit avec Kurt et fut heureuse de constater qu'elle avait de bon reste, il suffisait qu'elle se concentre sur ce qu'elle c'était fixait et elle savait qu'elle arriverait à transmettre toute l'émotion qu'elle avait en elle.

Rachel : J'ai réservé le studio de l'école mardi soir pour pouvoir enregistrer, ça te va ?

Elliot : Pas de souci, j'ai déjà quasiment fait tous les arrangements, il ne reste plus qu'à y mettre ta voix.

Rachel : Santana, on pourra commencer la chorégraphie dès mercredi, j'ai déjà quelles idées en tête ?

Santana : Oui c'est bon pour moi

Rachel alla se coucha le lundi soir assez stressée, il faut dire qu'elle jouait un peu sa vie sur cet examen et elle n'avait pas envisagé un plan B si elle échouait. Quinn la rejoignit peu de temps après.

Quinn : Alors beauté, tu te sens comment ?

Rachel : Nerveuse

Quinn : C'est une bonne chose

Rachel : Je pense que oui. Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie comme çà, et faut avouer que c'est assez motivant

Quinn : Tu reprends le cours de ta vie petit à petit

Bien qu'elle vu la brune sourire, Quinn sentit que quelque chose tracassait la brune.

Quinn : Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dit pas ?

Rachel : Il faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment tu fais pour me connaître autant

Quinn : Je suis devenue experte en Rachel Berry, que veux-tu

Rachel mis une légère tape sur la tête de Quinn qui avait rigolait à sa propre réplique.

Quinn : Allez je t'écoute

Rachel : En fait, je me demandais, si tu voudrais m'accompagner demain pour l'enregistrement. J'ai cette impression d'être plus forte à tes côtés.

Quinn : Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse Rach'

Les deux filles commencèrent à s'endormir lorsque la brune reprit la parole.

Rachel : Oh et j'adore quand tu m'appelles beauté

Quinn sourit à cette remarque et embrassa le haut du crane de Rachel avant de la serrer un peu plus fort contre elle et de s'endormir.

C'est ainsi que Rachel, Elliot et Quinn rentrèrent le mardi soir avec la maquette de la chanson enregistrée. La brune mentirait en disant que tout fut facile à faire, mais avec la blonde à ses côté, son courage était multipliait par 5. Elle alluma les enceintes afin de faire écouter sa musique. Ils essuyèrent tous une petite larme à la fin de celle-ci.

Santana : Ta chanson est magnifique

Kurt : Ton histoire la rend authentique

Rachel leur répondit par un sourire sincère, l'émotion était telle qu'elle ne pouvait parler.

Santana : Prête à commencer la chorégraphie demain ?

La brune répondit positivement de la tête.

Santana : D'ailleurs Quinn faudrait que tu nous aides

Quinn : Ouh là, je ne suis pas experte en danse, et je dois surement être rouillée depuis le lycée

Santana : Je pense que pour le début, tu devrais apprendre la choré en duo Rachel et au fur et à mesure, on retirera la deuxième personne. Cela te mettre beaucoup plus en confiance

Quinn : Et tu veux que je fasse la deuxième personne ?

Santana : Tu comprends vite Fabray

Quinn : Sauf que je n'ai pas du tout le niveau, tu devrais le faire toi San

Santana : Rachel doit se sentir en totale harmonie avec la personne, la connaître et lui faire confiance. Tu es la mieux désignée pour ça.

Quinn : Euhh

Santana : Rach' tu en penses quoi ?

Rachel : J'en pense que tu es une prof de danse superbe. Ton idée est géniale

Quinn : Non je serai clairement un handicap pour toi

Rachel se rapprocha de la blonde et planta son regard dans le sien : Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant

Quinn acquiesça de la tête doucement, en même temps elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser.

Les trois filles se retrouvèrent à la NYADA le lendemain en fin d'après-midi où Rachel avait pu réserver une salle pour qu'elles s'entrainent. C'est ainsi qu'elles passèrent leur soirée à créer de nouveau pas de danse en adéquation avec la musique. Les corps de Quinn et Rachel ne faisaient qu'un, chacune pouvait sentir les émotions de l'autre. Santana regardait les deux filles agirent et grâce à son œil externe pouvait corriger les erreurs. Mais elle fut forcée de constater que les deux filles avaient le parfait feeling quand elles dansaient, c'était comme si chacune pouvait anticiper les pas de l'autre et ainsi se caler parfaitement pour la suivre.

Santana : Allez il est bientôt 23 heures, je crois que ça ira pour aujourd'hui

Rachel : On reprend demain ?

Quinn : Y'a intérêt. Dieu que la danse m'avait manqué

Santana : Tu voies que tu n'es pas si rouillée que ça

Rachel : Par contre, y'a un petit souci, je n'ai pu réserver la salle que ce soir

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas on va pousser les meubles du loft

Les filles se retrouvèrent le lendemain au loft en fin de journée afin de continuer leur entrainement, malheureusement même en poussant les meubles, l'espace était trop restreint ce qui démoralisa la brune.

Santana : Suivez-moi j'ai une idée où on aura de la place

Alors que la latine commençait à sortir du loft, elle se retourna et vu Quinn qui essayait de remettre en place le chantier qu'elles avaient mis.

Santana : Ne t'inquiète pas Kurt remettra tout en ordre, c'est un homme après tout, non ?

Les filles rigolèrent à cette remarque, il faut dire que l'humour de la latine avait toujours le don de les faire rire, enfin surtout quand elles en n'étaient pas la cible.

Rachel : On va où ?

En seule réponse Santana leva la main en l'air.

La brune regarda Quinn assez confuse mais à vrai dire la blonde pataugeait autant qu'elle. Mais elles comprirent quand elles virent la latine descendre l'échelle pour atteindre le toit.

Rachel : On a le droit ?

Santana : Tu as une meilleure idée.

Rachel : Euh ba non

Santana : Alors oui on a le droit

Une fois arrivée sur le toit, elles purent constater que l'endroit était idéal pour répéter. L'espace était grand et désert, elles étaient sur de ne déranger personne. Voilà comment les trois se remirent au travail afin de compléter ce qu'elles avaient déjà fait la veille. Tout se passait à merveille jusqu'à ce que la latine reçoive un coup de téléphone.

Santana : Arf c'est ma mère, continuait sans moi je remonte dès que j'ai terminé

Quinn et Rachel se retrouvèrent donc toutes les deux en haut de l'immeuble.

Quinn : On recommence du début ?

La brune lui répondit positivement de la blonde et partit remettre la musique avant de revenir vers Quinn.

Rachel rapprocha son corps si près de celui de la blonde, qu'elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Elle fut si hypnotisée par ses mouvements qu'elle en oubliait presque la musique et dansait à travers les pas de sa partenaire. Elle pouvait sentir toute la douceur de la peau deQuinn malgré les gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à apparaitre. Leurs gestes étaient pleins de tendresse et de souplesse. La brune descendit sa main sur le ventre ferme de Quinn et sentit ces abdos parfaitement dessiner. Quelque chose était en train de se produire à cet instant mais elle ne pouvait le décrire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que cette musique ne s'arrête jamais pour ainsi rester dans les bras de sa blonde où elle se sentait tant en sécurité. Puis elle releva ses yeux vers ceux de vers Quinn et comprit à travers son regard qu'elle ressentait la même chose qu'elle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Elle se rendit compte de l'importance que la blonde avait prise dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Puis le regard de Rachel descendit lentement sur les lèvres de Quinn. Elles se rapprochèrent doucement mais elles dépêchèrent de se séparer lorsqu'elles entendirent la latine revenir.

Santana : Alors ça avance ?

Rachel : Euh oui très bien, je pense avoir trouvé les pas finaux

Santana : On devrait arrêter pour ce soir, sinon les courbatures auront raison de vous demain

Quinn était encore dans un monde à part, ne réalisant pas trop la conversation entre ses deux colocataires. Elle revoyait en boucle ce qui venait de se passer et se sentit complètement perdu. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ceci pour une fille. Parce qu'elle aimait les garçons, pas vrai ? Elle était hétéro aux dernières nouvelles, non ? Bien qu'elle avait passé une nuit avec Santana. Mais bon toute fille a un jour envie de faire des expériences. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle éprouve quoi que ce soit pour Rachel, hormis de l'amitié car cela serait totalement déplacé. Tout ceci était surement dû au fait qu'elles étaient ensemble non-stop donc forcément des liens et de l'alchimie se créaient. Il faut dire aussi que Rachel était particulièrement belle à regarder. Enfin bref, il était peut-être temps pour elle de retourner sur Yale pour prendre un peu de distance.

Santana : Quinn tu viens ?

La blonde sursauta légèrement et réalisa que la brune était déjà partie. Elle suivi donc la latine pour rentrer au loft où Kurt avait effectivement tout rangé.

Kurt : Alors ca avance bien ?

Quinn : Oui je crois … enfin oui ça avance ... Je pense qu'à partir de demain Rachel pourra commencer à danser de façon autonome.

Kurt : Ca va Quinn ?

Quinn : Tout va bien, je vais aller prendre ma douche

Kurt : Rachel y'est déjà

Quinn : Ah je vais y'aller … enfin je vais aller dans la chambre… en attendant qu'elle finisse

Kurt : Tu es sur que tout va bien ?

Quinn : Juste fatiguée

Le repas se fit en silence, Kurt et Santana purent sentir une gêne mais ne pouvaient définir la raison. Depuis qu'elles étaient descendues du toit, les deux filles ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole à vrai dire elles ne c'étaient même pas regardées se sentant trop mal à l'aise. Rachel fut la première à aller se coucher en espérant trouver le sommeil le plus rapidement possible. Quinn quant à elle repoussait le moment où elle devait se mettre au lit.

Santana : Tu comptes dormir avec moi cette nuit ?

Quinn : Euh non pourquoi ?

Santana : Normalement tu dors déjà à cette heure-là, quelque chose te tracasse ?

Quinn : Non rien, d'ailleurs je pensais aller dormir

La blonde se leva pour rejoindre son lit avec quelques appréhensions.

Santana : Eh Quinn

Quinn : Oui ?

Santana : Si tu veux parler je suis là, d'accord ?

Quinn : C'est noté

La blonde entra dans la chambre qui était plongeait dans le noir, elle s'installa dans le lit et contre toute attendre s'endormit rapidement. Ses deux soirées intensives de sport l'avaient mises KO. Et elle était trop fatiguée pour repenser à ce qu'il c'était passé avec la brune. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que cette histoire vous plait toujours.**

**En tout cas merci de me suivre :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**themaoko : Ravie de le savoir :)**

**camille76260 : Pas le droit de repartir à Yale ? hummm ... moi j'adore quand il y a du drame ;)**

**lovesong45 : la voici :)**

**Meuhline : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et puis ca serait trop facile sinon ^^**

**qffan : Oui elles se rapprochent doucement ... et voilà le chapitre avec l'audition !**

**Juuuuulie : Merci :), et ne tkt pas je ne compte pas du tout parler de la famille de Quinn, du moins pas pour l'instant, dans un chapitre avant j'avais dis qu'elle n'avait pas trop de news de sa mère donc pas de souci à avoir la dessus.**

**Clara : Yeah! Merci c'est gentil**

**seve2904 : Voilà un début de réponse à ta question ...**

**Bonne lecture à tous :)**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour pour Rachel, c'est ce jeudi qu'elle devait passer devant le jury afin de valider sa première année qu'elle avait échoué quelques mois plus tôt. Elle avait travaillé d'arrache pieds depuis deux semaines et demi dans le but de présenter un travail qui frôlait la perfection. Ses amis avaient été là pour la soutenir mais lui avaient laissé aussi l'espace nécessaire pour qu'elle soit concentrée un maximum. Dans quelques heures le destin de Rachel Berry à la NYADA serait scellé. Kurt, Quinn et Santana devaient accompagner la brune pour leur montrer leur soutien, chacun avait pu se libérer pour l'accompagner. Mais alors qu'il était temps de partir, Rachel était introuvable.

Kurt : On est 3 à vivre avec elle, elle n'a pas pu se volatiliser sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive

Santana : Il faut croire que si

Kurt : Elle peut être où bordel ?

Quinn se creusait les méninges pour essayer de rentrer dans la tête de la brune pour deviner où elle aurait pu aller. Mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit pour l'instant. Il faut dire que depuis leur rapprochement de la semaine dernière, elles n'avaient pas trop parlé, chacune se sentant mal à l'aise en présence de l'autre. Mais au lieu d'avoir une bonne explication pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il c'était passé, elles préféraient s'éviter. Puis la blonde eut une illumination.

Quinn : Je sais où elle est

Kurt : Où ?

Quinn : Partez devant, on vous retrouve

Santana : Tu es sur de toi ?

Quinn : Oui, faites-moi confiance

Les deux amis partirent de l'appartement, laissant Quinn agir seul. Cette dernière prit une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage, la conversation qui allait suivre n'allait pas être facile. Elle referma la porte du loft avant de ne lever les yeux et les bras en l'air pour arriver à choper l'échelle qui lui permettrait d'atteindre le toit. Une fois arriver en haut, son regard s'arrêta sur Rachel, elle ne c'était pas trompée quant à sa conviction. C'est ici que les choses avaient un peu dérapé entre elles-deux. Il fut donc logique qu'elle la retrouve à cet endroit, elle-même l'aurait choisi pour se planquer. La brune qui avait le regard sur la ville n'entendit pas son amie se rapprocher.

Quinn : Belle vue ?

Elle sursauta légèrement en entendant la blonde mais ne fut pas surprise de la trouver ici.

Rachel : Tu en as mis du temps

Quinn : Je suis un peu longue à la détente des fois, que veux-tu je suis blonde

La brune leva les yeux suite à cette réplique, Quinn arrivait toujours à la détendre

Rachel : Qu'est ce qui nous est arrivées ?

Quinn : Je n'en ai aucune idée pour te répondre franchement

Rachel : Je n'aime pas être en froid avec toi

Quinn : Ce n'est pas le cas, on c'est juste un peu éloigné suite à …

Rachel : Notre attraction ?

Quinn : On peut dire ca

Quelques secondes passèrent où aucune des filles ne parlèrent, chacune étant dans ses pensées. Cependant la blonde savait que le temps ne jouait pas en sa faveur aujourd'hui bien qu'elle ne voulait pas bousculer Rachel.

Rachel : Il se passe quoi maintenant ?

Quinn : Aujourd'hui est un jour un peu spécial pour toi. Et je pense qu'il faut arriver à faire la part des choses, pour l'instant tu dois aller prouver à un jury que tu as encore ta place à la NYADA

Rachel : J'ai tellement peur d'échouer

Quinn : Le travail que tu as fourni ces dernières semaines a été exceptionnel, ne doute pas de tes capacités et tout se passera pour le mieux

Rachel : Tu me le promets ?

Quinn : Oui et je n'ai pour habitude de ne pas tenir les promesses que je te fais

La blonde tendit sa main comme pour sceller ses paroles. Rachel eu un flashback en la voyant agir. Elle pouvait se revoir dans son lit au fond du trou jusqu'à que Quinn lui tende la main pour l'aider. Alors c'est tout naturellement qu'elle mit sa main dans celle de Quinn.

Rachel : Allons-y

Les deux filles arrivèrent 45 minutes avant la montée de Rachel sur scène. Elles retrouvèrent Kurt et Santana qui l'attendaient de pied ferme ainsi qu'Elliot. Cependant aucune remarque ne fut faite. La brune était bien trop anxieuse pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Elle se prépara en vitesse et sortit pour rejoindre ses amis afin de faire diminuer son stress. C'est ainsi qu'elle remarqua la présence d'autres camarades, Brittany, Puck, Sam et Mike avaient fait le déplacement.

Rachel : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Puck : Tu crois qu'on aurait pu te laisser un jour pareil ?

Mike : On a commencé ensemble, on finit ensemble

Rachel put sentir les larmes monter mais ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer à cause de son maquillage.

Brittany : Allez dépêche toi tu vas être en retard

Rachel se rapprocha de ses amis afin de les serrer tous un par un pour se donner du courage. Elle finit par Quinn, mais au lieu de la prendre dans ses bras, elle lui prit la main et se rapprocha de son oreille.

Rachel : Je peux emmener une personne en coulisse, ça te dérangerait ?

Quinn : J'irai partout avec toi

Alors que les deux filles commençaient à rejoindre les coulisses, un certain blond prit la parole.

Sam : Attends Rach', on a oublié quelque chose

La blonde se retourna vers Sam ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir. Le blond avança sa main et c'est ainsi que las autres comprirent, ils formèrent tous un cercle et rejoignirent leurs mains comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire.

Sam : Vous êtes prêt à trois

Tina : Et alors on ne nous attend pas ?

L'asiatique se joignit dans le cercle accompagné d'Artie.

Sam : Vous êtes en retard

Artie : Oui mais on est là, non ?

Tina : Mercédès et Blaine s'excusent de ne pas pouvoir venir mais ils n'ont vraiment pas pu se libérer

Puck : Mr Schuster aussi d'ailleurs, sa femme ne peut plus prendre l'avion à cause de sa grossesse et il ne voulait pas la laisser

Santana : Tant qu'on y est, tes pères aussi auraient voulu venir mais comme tu leur en as formellement interdit, ils sont restés sur Lima

Sam : Bon allez-vous êtes prêt, à trois

Rachel : Attends, je reviens

Rachel partit en coulisse en vitesse avant de ne revenir quelques secondes plus tard et reprit sa place à côté de Quinn. Toutes les personnes présentes rapprochèrent leur main et avant que Sam ne commence à parler, Rachel amena sa deuxième main au centre avec les baguettes de Finn, tous sourires à l'acte de la brune.

Rachel : C'est bon on peut y'aller cette fois

Sam : Alors c'est partit, à trois : un, deux, trois

Tous ensembles : Newwwwwwwwwwwww Directions

Rachel rejoignit les coulisses avec Quinn quelques minutes après. Cela la touchait tellement que quasiment tout le monde ait fait le chemin jusqu'ici pour elle. Cependant, plus son entrée sur scène approchait plus son stress augmentait. Quinn se rapprocha d'elle et planta son regard dans le sien.

Quinn : Respire et profite du moment présent, ok ?

Rachel répondit positivement de la tête et s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres de la blonde jusqu'à y déposer les siennes délicatement quelques secondes. Elle se recula doucement et vu que Quinn avait les yeux fermés. La brune avait agi sous le coup de l'impulsion et à présent elle n'avait qu'une envie : recommencer pour re-gouter à la douceur des lèvres de la blonde. Rachel ne pouvait décrire ce qu'elle avait ressentie en cet instant tellement son cœur battait vite.

« Rachel Berry c'est à vous »

La blonde rouvrit ses yeux à l'entente de cette phrase et pu voir toute l'envie de Rachel dans son regard. C'est avec regret que Rachel s'éloigna pour rejoindre la scène. La blonde étant toujours paralysée par ce qui venait de se passer. C'est quand elle entendue les premières notes de musique qu'elle reprit ses esprits et s'avança pour pouvoir admirer Rachel durant sa performance.

« Break it down – Break it down – Break it down

I was scared to death I was losing my mind

Break it down

I couldn't close my eyes I was pacing all night

I think I found the light out the end of the tunnel (…)»

Rachel ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis fort longtemps. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de Quinn sur elle, de même qu'elle pouvait sentir la présence de Finn à ses côtés. Elle avait mis ses tripes dans cette chanson et cette chorégraphie. Son corps suivait avec perfection chaque note de musique.

(…) «And now I will start living today

Today, I close the door

I got this news beginning and I will fly

I'll fly like a cannonball

Like a cannonball

Like a cannonball

Elle reprit ses esprits à la fin de la chanson quand elle vue les trois membres du jury debout en train de l'applaudir.

Carmen Tibideaux : Vous venez de me couper le souffle jeune fille, je n'ai vu meilleure performance depuis des années. Pouvez-vous nous expliquer votre prestation mademoiselle Berry ?

Rachel : J'ai appris que rien n'était acquis dans la vie mais qu'importe les moments que nous traversons même s'ils sont durs, nous devons nous accrocher pour aller de l'avant et ne jamais abandonner. C'est dans ces moments sombres que j'ai traversé, que je traverse encore ou je traverserai dans le futur que je puisse ma force afin de m'endurcir et de concrétiser mes rêves.

Cassandra : J'ai toujours été contre les rattrapages mais vous venez de me démontrer que j'avais tort sur ce sujet. On peut tous avoir un moment de doute ou d'égarement et les deuxièmes chances servent à prouver que l'on peut revenir dans le bon chemin. Je ne peux que vous féliciter sur votre travail, vous avez réussi à m'arracher quelques larmes ce qui est très rare.

Richard Beymer : Je n'ai rien de plus à ajouter sauf qu'aujourd'hui vous m'avez démontré jeune fille qu'à votre époque la perfection existait toujours.

Carmen Tibideaux : Les résultats officiels ne sortiront pas avant demain mais bienvenue en deuxième année mademoiselle Berry

Rachel remercia encore et encore son jury avant de sortir de la scène pour foncer dans les bras de sa blonde.

Quinn : Aucun mot ne peut décrire ta prestation tellement tu étais magnifique

Rachel ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer tellement elle était heureuse. Elle avait tout donné, elle c'était mise à nue devant son jury et devant ses amis, et ce fut la meilleure thérapie qu'elle ait pu avoir. La brune pouvait enfin entrevoir la lumière au fond du tunnel, et plus jamais elle ne se laisserait allée, elle en avait la certitude. Ses plus sombres moments étaient à présent derrière elle.

C'est main dans la main que les deux filles retrouvèrent le reste du groupe qui attendait dehors. En voyant le sourire qu'abordait la brune, ils comprirent que ce qui coulait de ces joues étaient des larmes de joie. Rachel prit dans ses bras Santana et Kurt en les remerciant d'avoir été là pour elle et d'avoir cru en elle lorsqu'elle-même n'y croyait pas. Rachel était pleinement conscience que sans eux elle n'y serait pas arrivée et promis qu'elle les rendrait fier pour le reste de sa vie.

Puck arriva avec une bouteille de champagne, la secoua et arrosa tous ses amis. Il était conscient d'être dans un lieu public et qui plus est dans une école mais il y avait tellement peu de moment de joie et aussi intense dans une vie qu'il était hors de question pour lui de se priver.

Tina : A présent il est temps d'aller fêter ceci comme il se doit

Sam : Oh oui, des idées ?

Kurt : Vous voulez qu'on se pose à l'appart

Artie : Pourquoi pas

Rachel : Non

Le groupe regarda Rachel surpris de son intervention. La jeune fille voulait vivre et ne plus avoir peur du lendemain. Elle avait appris cette année que la vie était trop courte pour ne pas en profiter. Sentant tous les regards sur elle, la brune se laissa enfin aller :

Rachel : On a 19 ans, que font les jeunes de notre âge un jeudi soir ?

Santana : Rachel Berry devient une petite dévergondée ma parole

Puck : Tout le monde a son faux ID. Oui ? Alors c'est parti !

Kurt : Hop hop hop avant que vous partiez tous en vrille, qui dort où ?

Brittany : J'ai réservé une chambre pas très loin de chez vous donc je veux bien vous emprunter San pour la nuit

Elliot : Kurt tu pourrais venir chez moi ?

Quinn : Et pour tous les autres, l'appart vous est ouvert, on va pouvoir se serrer pendant une ou deux nuits

Santana : Oh oui, déjà qu'on se sert depuis ton arrivée

Rachel : C'est exactement ce que j'allais dire pour toi San

Santana : Berry ton humour est toujours à chier

Rachel : Faut croire que tu déteints sur moi

La brune lança un clin d'œil à sa coloc' avant de commencer à rire et à suivre les autres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous ensemble en discothèque quelques heures plus tard, après avoir mangé et c'être changé, ils étaient prêts à présent pour profiter de la nuit qui s'offrait à eux. Quinn et Rachel n'avaient pas réellement parlé depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la NYADA non pas par manque d'envie mais plutôt par manque de temps. Elles voulaient en cet instant profiter de leurs amis. Et c'est ce qu'elles furent. Chacun dansait, chantait et s'amusait autant qu'il le pouvait. Le groupe de jeune n'hésitait pas à prendre possession de la piste de dance dès qu'ils reconnaissaient une musique qu'ils avaient pu chanter durant leurs années lycées. C'est ainsi qu'ils purent reproduire certaines chorégraphie du Glee Club, Roar, Empire State of Mind, Raise your Glass, Toxic, My life would suck without you, I love it, ils n'en manquèrent aucune et il fallait avouer que tous avaient de bon reste. Ils rentrèrent au premier rayon de soleil complètement épuisés de leur soirée.

Santana : Mon dieu, je n'avais pas autant dansé depuis la soirée d'après notre victoire aux nationales

Rachel : Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ? Tu ne dois pas dormir avec Brit'

Santana : Tout doux Berry, je viens juste prendre des affaires

Tina : Je dois à tout prix retirer mes chaussures, je ne sens plus mes pieds

Sam était déjà endormi sur le canapé lorsque la latine quitta l'appartement

Quinn : Chacun fait comme il veut ou comme il peut pour dormir, à plus tard

La blonde se retira dans sa chambre, où elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil. C'est donc une Quinn au pays de Morphée que Rachel trouva lorsqu'elle se glissa dans le lit. Elle resta figée devant son regard endormi, et ne put que la trouver magnifique. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qui était en train de se passer entre elles deux mais ce n'était surement pas l'heure pour y penser. Elle avança sa main sur le visage de Quinn pour lui caresser doucement la joue puis se rapprocha d'elle pour y poser délicatement ses lèvres avant de se blottir dans ses bras. La blonde sentit Rachel venir tout contre elle et n'hésita pas une seconde avant de resserrer son étreinte contre elle.

Le soleil battait son plein et ses rayons plongeaient dans la chambre de Rachel et Quinn en ce vendredi midi, mais ce fut l'entrée de Kurt au loft qui réveilla la blonde encore profondément endormi.

Kurt : Bonjour à tous, croissants tout chaud

Il rejoignit Tina, Mike et Artie qui étaient déjà debout et posés dans la cuisine en pleins discussion.

Tina : Parle-moi fort, les autres sont encore au pays des rêves

Kurt : Oups

Artie : Faudra bien qu'ils se lèvent un jour, fais tourner les croissants

Kurt retira sa veste, posa les croissants sur la table et s'installa autour de la table. Il accepta volontiers le café que lui tendit Mike.

Kurt : Alors quel était votre sujet de conversation ?

Tina : On parlait de Rachel et d'à quel point cela faisait du bien de la voir heureuse

Quinn était réveillée mais ne se sentait pas encore la force de rejoindre ses camarades de l'autre côté, la fatigue étant encore trop présente dans tout son corps. Mais ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'entendre la conversation de ses amis.

Kurt : Je ne pourrai être plus d'accord

Mike : Ce que vous avez fait pour Rachel et la patience dont vous avez fait preuve est juste énorme

Kurt : On s'est comporté en ami

Artie : Non, c'est en famille que vous vous êtes comportés

Kurt émit un petit sourire mais un sourire qui se voulut sincère aux paroles de ses amis.

Tina : Et tu crois qu'elle envisage une nouvelle histoire ?

Kurt : Ouh la non c'est beaucoup trop tôt, elle a besoin de se retrouver avant tout

Mike : Ce qui peut se comprendre, je ne souhaite à personne ce qu'elle a traversé, même à mon pire ennemi

Tina : Oui et puis je doute qu'au fond quelqu'un puisse remplacer Finn dans son cœur

Artie : Je suis d'accord avec toi

Quinn aurait voulu disparaître. La conversation de ses amis la rendait mal à l'aise de seconde en secondes. Qu'était-elle en train de faire avec Rachel ? Elle c'était promise de la sortir de l'enfer dans lequel elle était, seulement depuis quelque temps elle se mélangeait un peu les pinceaux. Des sentiments avaient commencés à émerger , sans qu'elle s'en rende compte et surtout sans qu'elle le veuille. Et pourtant c'était Rachel qui l'avait embrassée la première. Non, il fallait qu'elle redescende sur terre, ses amis avaient raison, non seulement elle n'était pas prête pour une nouvelle histoire mais elle n'était surtout pas prête à oublier Finn. Réalisant que Rachel se trouvait encore dans ses bras, Quinn se leva doucement afin de ne pas la réveiller, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais pour cela, elle devait d'abord passer devant ses amis.

Mike : Elle y parviendra, il lui faut juste du temps

Artie : Je n'en suis pas convaincu

Tina : Oui, personne ne pourra remplacer le Finchel

Kurt qui ne voulait pas trop donner son avis, remarqua Quinn adossait contre le mur de la cuisine.

Kurt : Oh bonjour jolie blonde, bien dormi ?

Quinn : Ca va

La blonde s'avança pour saluer ses camarades et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Kurt remarqua son malaise mais ne pouvait trouver sa raison, tout le monde avait passé une bonne soirée selon lui. Rachel remontait vraiment bien la pente et c'était surtout dû à Quinn. Puis au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion, il fit le rapprochement. Une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain, la blonde ferma le plus rapidement possible la porte, alla allumer la douche et c'est là que ces premières larmes apparurent, dans quel pétrin c'était-elle encore foutue ?

* * *

**Et voilà pour cette semaine, merci encore et toujours à chaque lecteur, follower et review. **

**Ca me motive vraiment de voir ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit en + ou en -.**

**Bonne fin de weekend !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Juuuuulie : Et oui enfin le premier bisou! Il était temps ahah. Contente que la fic te plaise toujours. Je viens de lire la tienne d'ailleurs et j'attends le prochain chapitre maintentant ;)**

**Lisa418 : Ah mais ca serait trop facile de les mettre ensemble maintenant lol, il faut savoir prendre son temps ^^, en tout cas voilà un début de suite**

**Meuhline : Ah je t'ai quand même surprise un peu, ca fait plaisir. Bien vu pour le toit en tout cas ;) Bonne lecture!**

**seve2904 : Il faut qu'elles se rendent compte petit à petit de ce qu'elles ressentent l'une pour l'autre et j'adore le drame :)**

**Totoche77 : J'adore ton commentaire, c'est vraiment cool de voir tout ce que tu as aimé dedans et tout ce qui a retenu ton attention. J'ai trouvé ca bien de mettre une petite touche de Finn quand ils étaient tous ensemble. Ca montre que personne ne l'oublie :) Voici la suite!**

**Carmen343 : Merci de ta review, surtout si tu n'en laisses pas souvent, ca montre que la fic te plait et ca me motive encore plus à écrire. Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait de les mettre ensemble doucement, ca permet de mettre plus de scène de drame ou de flirt.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et merci de me suivre :)**

* * *

Rachel se réveilla en début d'après-midi et constata avec une petite pointe de tristesse que la place à côté d'elle était vide. Quinn devait surement se trouver dans le salon avec les autres mais elle fut de nouveau déçue quand elle se leva et constata que la blonde n'était pas l'appartement.

Rachel : Où est Quinn ?

Sam : Oh bonjour à toi aussi Rach'

Le blond se trouvait dans le salon avec d'autres, mais la seule chose que Rachel remarqua c'était que Quinn n'était pas là.

Rachel : Euh oui salut, alors ?

Artie : Elle est partie y'a une petite demi-heure avec Puck

Rachel : Pour aller où ?

Tina : Tu es toujours aussi soulante au réveil ?

La brune remarqua son attitude assez déplacée et s'excusa auprès de ses amis en mettant ceci sur le coup du stress, car bien que la directrice lui avait assurée son entrée en deuxième année, tant qu'elle n'aurait pas vu son nom écrit noir sur blanc sur la liste des admises, le doute persisterait.

Mike : Elle est sortie faire un tour avec Puck, il voulait acheter des clopes.

La brune tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir mais fut triste de voir apparaître Santana et Brittany chose que remarqua la latine.

Santana : C'est fou ce que tu peux être accueillante Berry

Rachel, se sentant déjà assez de mauvaise humeur, préféra se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour essayer de reprendre pieds. Pourquoi voulait-elle absolument voir Quinn ? Peut-être pour essayer de mettre au clair un peu leurs comportements bien qu'elle-même était complètement perdue face à tout ceci. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle avait besoin de voir sa blonde car depuis qu'elle c'était réveillée elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment et ne pouvait l'expliquer. La douche qu'elle prit lui fit le plus grand bien et la calma un minimum. C'est en finissant de s'habiller qu'elle reconnut la voix de la blonde dans l'autre pièce. Elle souffla un grand coup puis alla rejoindre les autres.

Artie : Tiens Rachel, regarde ta Quinn est de retour

Le jeune homme l'avait dit tellement spontanément et fort que les autres s'arrêtèrent de parler mettant les deux filles mal à l'aise. La brune devenu rouge pivoine et Quinn aussi blanche que neige. Kurt ressentit le malaise et renchaina afin que personne ne puisse se douter de ce qui se tramer.

Kurt : Alors c'est à quelle heure déjà l'affichage de tes résultats ?

Rachel : D'ici une heure, je devrais probablement y'aller

Tina : On va t'accompagner

Rachel : Au vu du bazar que l'on a mis après mon exam' je doute que vous puissiez rentrer de nouveau un jour dans l'école

Puck : Pas faux

Santana : Je t'accompagne

Kurt : Moi aussi

Quinn : Moi aussi

Sam : Vous nous retrouvez après les 4 mousquetaires ?

Rachel : Pas de souci

Mike : On s'occupe du repas

Sur ces mots, les 4 amis sortirent de l'appartement en direction de la NYADA, le trajet se faisant dans le silence le plus complet. La blonde n'avait toujours pas adressé la parole à Rachel ce qui la stressait encore plus, Kurt pouvait sentir la gêne de ses amis et Santana, bien qu'elle ne comprit rien au début, commençait à avoir de sacrée doute. Comment les deux filles qui n'avaient jamais été aussi proche hier pouvaient aujourd'hui s'éviter autant, enfin il était clair que c'était Quinn qui évitait Rachel. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à remettre dans l'ordre les pièces du puzzle.

Lorsque Rachel vu finalement que son nom était bien inscrit sur la liste, elle éclata de joie. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse à présent, elle remettait en route ses rêves et elle ne comptait pas s'arrêtait là.

Rachel : Je reviens, je vais appeler mes pères

Kurt : Ça marche, n'oublie pas de les saluer

Rachel était partit depuis quelques secondes lorsque la blonde demanda à Kurt de lui indiquer les WC.

Kurt : Tu continues le couloir la bas et la deuxième porte à droite

Quinn partit en remerciant le jeune homme quand la latine le prit à part.

Santana : Dis-moi que je ne suis pas folle et que tu as remarqué aussi

Kurt : Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir remarqué

Santana : Bah merde alors, Berry et Fabray, jamais je n'aurai cru ca possible

Kurt : Apparemment elles non plus et j'ai comme l'impression qu'elles n'arrivent pas à gérer

Santana : Surtout Quinn vu comment elle snobe Berry qui la mange du regard

Kurt : Je crois qu'elle a entendu une conversation ce matin

Santana : Raconte

Kurt : Tina et Artie parlant du Finchel Power

Santana : Ah merde, je comprends mieux le comportement de Q

Kurt : Ouais elle doit se sentir extrêmement mal

Santana : En même temps c'est Berry, tout le monde se sentirait mal d'être attirée par elle

La latine partit dans un fou rire où Kurt essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas la suivre

Kurt : C'est vache

Santana : C'est de l'humour bien sûr. Donc tu crois qu'on devrait faire une petite intervention ?

Kurt : Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais voir Quinn dans cet état me fait vraiment mal au cœur

Santana : On voit comment tout évolue et on gère en fonction ?

Kurt : Je n'aurai pas pu dire mieux

Santana : On fait une bonne équipe tous les deux il faut reconnaître

Kurt : On va se poser dehors en les attendant ?

Santana : Je te suis

Lorsque Quinn sortit des toilettes, elle pouvait voir Rachel qui l'attendait. Elle savait qu'elle devrait lui parler un jour ou l'autre, bien qu'aujourd'hui n'était surement pas le bon jour. Cependant la brune prit les devants.

Rachel : Les autres nous attendent dehors

Quinn : Ah ok, allons-y

La blonde prit la direction de la sortie quand elle sentit la brune lui prendre le bras pour la faire se retourner. Etre aussi proche de Rachel la déstabilisait complètement. Elle préférait donc fuir son regard.

Rachel : J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Quinn : Non

Rachel : Alors peut-être que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas

Quinn : Non bien sûr que non

Rachel : Alors pourquoi ?

Quinn : Pourquoi quoi ?

Rachel : Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis ce matin ?

Quinn : La tu te fais des idées

Rachel : Tu sais que j'ai raison, c'est par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

Quinn : Il ne s'est rien passé hier .. enfin si .. mais voilà c'était sous le coup de l'émotion

Rachel : Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Quinn : MAIS JE NE TE FUIS PAS !

La blonde qui avait plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, perdait pied peu à peu, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était de se retrouver seule avec Rachel parce qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par elle et ne voulait en aucun cas flancher.

Rachel : Ok donc c'était l'émotion et voilà tout, rien de plus ?

Quinn : Oui

Rachel : Très bien, maintenant que tout est clair, nous pouvons allez retrouver les autres dehors

Alors que Quinn avait commencé à marcher pour quitter le bâtiment, Rachel lui rattrapa le bras pour qu'elle se retourne et l'embrassa. Un baiser qui se voulait chaste au début mais qui s'accentuait petit à petit. La brune pouvait sentir des feux d'artifice dans tout son corps, les lèvres de Quinn étaient si douces, si parfaites qu'elle se recula avec regret pour reprendre son souffle. Mais n'eut pas le temps de respirer que la blonde attrapa sa nuque pour reconnecter leur lèvres ensemble. Le cerveau de Quinn était totalement déconnecté du monde qui l'entourait, tout son esprit était concentré sur les lèvres de la brune, lèvres si fines, si suaves, qu'elle n'hésita pas une seconde avant de demander l'accès avec sa langue. Accès que Rachel lui donna volontiers. Leurs langues pouvaient se découvrir, se déguster. Aucune des deux ne réalisait vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais profitait de l'instant présent. Quinn émit un gémissement quand elle sentit les mains de Rachel descendre le long de son dos. La brune se recula et posa son front sur celui de Quinn afin qu'elles puissent reprendre leur esprit.

Rachel : Rien de plus tu disais ?

Quinn : Rach', je ..

Rachel : Non pas maintenant, les autres nous attendent, viens

La blonde n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Rachel l'entraina dehors pour rejoindre Kurt et Santana qui se lancèrent un regard amusé en voyant les joues rougies de deux jeunes filles. Rachel passa devant la blonde en lui glissant dans l'oreille

Rachel : Tes lèvres me manquent déjà

Quinn sursauta à l'entente de cette phrase et ne pouvait nier son envie de recoller ses lèvres à celles de sa colocataire, elle avait aimé ce baiser échangé, son cœur battant encore plus vite que la normale. Pourtant elle c'était jurée ce matin de se tenir éloigner de Rachel le plus possible. Cependant, la brune n'allait pas lui rendre la chose facile. Mais, elle réfléchirait aux conséquences plus tard pour l'instant elle voulait profiter de ses amis et de s'amuser.

En arrivant en bas de leur immeuble, les 4 amis pouvaient déjà entendre la musique qui sortait de leur appartement. Enfin, ils présumaient fortement que cela venait de chez eux, mais au vu des paroles de la musique cela ne faisait aucun doute : « You wanna be a loser like me ».

Kurt : Ça sera un miracle si on ne finit pas au poste ce soir

Santana : Allons voir s'ils nous restent encore des meubles

En ouvrant la porte, ils purent s'apercevoir qu'une mini fête était organisée, mais que tout semblait en ordre. Mike et Artie étaient aux commandes de la cuisine pendant que les autres s'amusaient.

« Everybody has a dream and this is mine »

Brittany courut vers Santana afin de l'entrainer au milieu du salon pour qu'elle puisse danser avec elle, la latine n'émit aucune objection et suivi ses amis sur Safety Dance. Kurt pu voir qu'Elliot c'était facilement intégré au groupe.

Kurt : Bon si jamais on m'arrête je jurerai que vous m'avez forcé

Le jeune homme quitta Quinn et Rachel pour retrouver ses camarades sur la piste de dance.

Rachel : Apparemment tout le monde s'en fou de savoir si j'ai réussit

Quinn : Tous savent que c'était dans la poche depuis hier soir

Rachel : Oui mais quand même

Quinn : J'oubliais, Rachel Berry et son ego

Rachel pinça doucement la blonde qui se moquait ouvertement d'elle, puis lui prit la main afin qu'elles rejoignent les autres. La soirée s'annonçait plus que parfaite et elle le fut jusqu'aux alentours de 23h où ils durent éteindre la musique suite à certains voisins qui étaient venus se plaindre.

Puck : New York craint

Sentant l'euphorie diminuait, Elliot prit sa guitare. Il était conscient que la musique qu'ils avaient mis été beaucoup trop forte, cependant les voisins n'entendraient rien des quelques notes de sa guitare. Il avait compris en peu de temps que la musique avait réuni ce groupe de jeune qui si on les regardait un par un était tous différent. Mais chacun avait su s'intégrer, chacun avait à un moment donné surement du en faire souffrir un autre mais il était sûr aussi que chaque personne en avait épaulé une autre aussi à un autre moment. Serait-il encore tous amis dans 10, 20 ou 30 ans, seul l'avenir lui dirait mais il y croyait. Alors qu'il commençait à jouer quelques notes, le groupe le rejoignit afin de l'accompagner.

« Give me a second I, I need to get my story straight » (…)

Cette musique rappelée tant de souvenirs, Santana se revoyait avec Brittany et Mercédès dans les Troubletones, cette musique avait permis leur réconciliation et leur réintégration avec les New Directions. La latine tourna la tête pour voir Rachel dans les bras de Quinn, apparemment elles avaient pu parler où alors c'était juste l'action de la soirée qui les avaient rapprochées. A regarder de plus près, les deux avaient l'aire vraiment heureuse ensemble. La brune avait retrouvé ces étoiles dans les yeux, et Quinn sourirait sincèrement. Chose qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Et elle se promit à cet instant qu'elle ferait tout son possible pour que tout fonctionne entre elles afin que chacune puisse garder cette étincelle de bonheur et d'insouciance qu'elles ont ce soir.

Le refrain de la chanson sortit la latine de ses pensées et elle se joignit au reste du groupe

« Tonight, we are young, so let's the world on fire, we can burn brighter than the sun »

Le reste du weekend passa assez vite, chacun vaquant à droite ou à gauche, tous profitant des uns et des autres. En se quittant le dimanche soir, chacun promis de se revoir le plus vite possible, même s'ils s'avaient que ce ne serait pas possible, mais d'y croire les rendaient heureux. Quinn et Santana avaient ramené certains à l'aéroport pendant que Kurt et Rachel étaient restés au loft pour nettoyer.

Kurt : Mon dieu, cet endroit me parait beaucoup plus grand maintenant que tout le monde est partit

Rachel : Surtout plus calme

Kurt : Tu m'étonnes

Les deux jeunes étant chacun dans un coin du loft pour finir de nettoyer, Kurt s'arrêta quelques secondes pour observer Rachel qui paraissait ailleurs.

Kurt : Tu sais que tu balaies cette partie depuis 10 minutes

Rachel : Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées

Le jeune homme ne savait pas s'il devait mettre le sujet de Quinn sur la table ou s'il devait attendre que la brune se confie. Tout était tellement plus simple au lycée quand elle parlait sans qu'on lui demande.

Kurt : Tu sembles soucieuse

La brune posa son balai afin de s'assoir sur le canapé.

Rachel : Quelque chose m'est tombée dessus sans que je m'y attende

Kurt : Laisse-moi deviner, une certaine blonde ?

La brune fut surprise de voir que Kurt avait deviné, mais elle préférait se confier plutôt que de savoir comment il s'en était aperçu.

Rachel : Il s'est passé tellement de chose en un an, ma rupture avec Finn, New-York, Brody, le retour de Finn puis son décès. Je me suis sentie tellement mal que je n'ai même pas de mots pour décrire ce que j'ai pu ressentir. J'étais au fond du trou et puis vous avez été présents pour moi. Quinn m'a aidé à me relever jour après jour et je ne peux pas te dire comment ça s'est passé ni quand tout a débuté mais quand je la regarde maintenant j'ai cette petit boule au ventre.

Kurt : Et c'est mal ?

Rachel : Non, enfin je ne crois pas.

Kurt : Alors qu'est ce qui te fait peur ?

Rachel : Tu te souviens quand je t'ai demandé pour Blaine

Le jeune homme répondit positivement de la tête

Rachel : J'étais comme toi, j'étais persuadée que Finn, mon premier amour, était l'homme de ma vie mais Quinn me fait ressentir de nouvelle chose.

Kurt : Le fait qu'elle soit une femme te gène ?

Rachel : Pas spécialement, je ne me suis jamais rangée dans la case hétéro, bi ou autre. Et puis en étant élevée par deux papas, cela serait un comble de me déranger. Ce qui me fait peur c'est ce que je ressens. Et pour qui je le ressens. Quinn Fabray, la pom pom girl qui me haïssait au lycée mais qui m'a soutenu ses derniers mois. Tout parait dingue.

Kurt : Si tu veux mon avis, cela fait bien longtemps que tu as un lien avec Quinn, tu ne le voyais surement pas avant parce que ton cœur était pris. Les choses évoluent, comme les sentiments et les personnes.

Rachel : Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle, c'est tellement confus dans ma tête. Mais je sais que dès qu'elle n'est pas avec moi elle me manque, son sourire me manque, son odeur me manque, sa façon de se mordre la lèvre quand elle fatiguée me manque. Et ca me fait peur car cela me rappelle ce que j'avais ressenti au début avec Finn

Kurt : Laisse-toi juste guider

Rachel : Je devrais me sentir vraiment mal par rapport à Finn parce que je commence à aller de l'avant et pourtant j'ai l'impression que c'est Quinn qui a encore plus peur que moi

Kurt : Elle a été élevée dans une famille catho pratiquante et son père l'a mise dehors à 16 ans parce qu'elle s'est retrouvée enceinte. Elle n'a jamais eu de lien avec ses parents comme toi et moi avons connu donc je pense qu'elle se sent un peu différente de nous et si en plus de ça tu rajoutes le fait qu'elle est attirée par une fille, elle doit être complètement paumée.

Rachel : En pensant qu'elle est attirée par moi

Kurt : Certains regards ne trompent pas

Rachel : Je l'ai embrassé … deux fois et elle a répondu au deuxième baiser

Kurt : Rachel Berry vous êtes une sacrée dévergondée

Rachel : Ne te moque pas

Kurt : Et tu as envie de recommencer ?

Rachel : Sincèrement, oui, pourtant il ne s'est rien passé depuis, mais je sais que je n'ai pas envie de la perdre

Kurt : Alors une conversation s'impose

Rachel : Oui surtout quand on sait qu'elle repart pour Yale dans une dizaine de jours.

Kurt : Ne te pose pas de question et suis ton instinct

Rachel : Merci de m'avoir écoutée

Kurt : On est ami, non ? Allez viens on a encore du nettoyage avant la rentrée des deux filles

Rachel souffla un grand coup, se leva du canapé pour attraper son balai et reprendre là où elle s'était arrêtée. Se confier à Kurt lui avait vraiment fait du bien. A présent elle devait mettre les choses au clair avec la blonde pour connaître un peu plus ses attentions.

* * *

Brittany : La prochaine fois que je reviens, c'est pour de bon

Santana : Je l'espère, si tu savais à quel point tu me manques quand tu n'es pas là

La blonde se rapprocha doucement de sa latine pour l'embrasser avant de prendre l'avion pour retourner sur Lima. Leur cour débutait dans une dizaine de jours, cette séparation était leur dernière avant qu'elles ne puissent réellement recommencer à être un couple à part entière. Les deux filles n'en pouvaient plus de cette distance et avaient hâte de pouvoir profiter quotidiennement l'une de l'autre comme elles avaient pu le faire au lycée.

Non loin d'ici Quinn avait tenu à accompagner Puck, rentrant lui aussi dans la ville de sa jeunesse.

Quinn : Tu es sur de toi pour l'armée ?

Puck : Je crois que j'ai besoin de me fixer un but et d'un peu de discipline, seul l'armée peut m'apporter tout ceci

Quinn : Il y a d'autres options tu sais

Puck : Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien

Quinn : C'est la phrase que tu m'as dite avant que l'on ne couche ensemble et 9 mois après Beth pointait le bout de son nez

Puck : Et tu regrettes aujourd'hui ?

Quinn : Malgré tout ce que j'ai traversé, je n'ai jamais regretté

Puck : Moi non plus, on sera toujours connecté toi et moi grâce à ce bout de chou

Quinn : Juste, ne te fais pas tuer stp

Puck : Tu as me parole

Quinn prit Puck dans ses bras et reconnu qu'elle serait toujours proche du garçon notamment avec Beth ce qui fait qu'elle n'arrêterait jamais de penser à lui ou de s'inquiéter pour lui.

Puck : Au fait, toi et Rach' c'est chaud dis donc

Quinn se recula de son ami qui abordait son sourire séducteur.

Quinn : Je te demande pardon ?

Puck : On ne me l'a fait pas à moi, je te connais belle blonde

Quinn : Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles

Puck : Tu la dévores des yeux Q, tout comme elle à vrai dire

La blonde se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, car si Puck l'avait remarqué, d'autres personnes l'auraient vu aussi.

Puck : Ne t'inquiète pas les autres n'ont rien grillés mais tu ne devrais pas cacher ce que tu ressens

Quinn : Je n'ai pas le droit de ressentir quelque chose pour Rach'

Puck : Pourquoi ? A cause de Finn ?

La blonde baissa son regard tellement elle était gênée de la conversation mais répondit positivement de la tête au jeune homme. Celui-ci avanca sa main sur le menton de Quinn afin de lui relever la tête pour qu'elle le regarde.

Puck : Tu n'y es pour rien Q, ils n'étaient même pas ensemble quand il nous a quitté. Je ne doute pas de l'amour qu'ils avaient réciproquement mais Rachel doit avancer et je pense sincèrement que tu es la bonne personne pour elle surtout avec tout ce que vous avez partagé.

Quinn : Je ne sais pas, je t'avoue que je suis un peu paumée en ce moment

Puck : Alors prends ton temps pour faire le point sur ce que tu veux mais ne fuis pas d'accord ?

Quinn : On va essayer

« Dernier appel pour le vol de Lima, tous les passagers doivent se rendre à la porte d'embarquement »

Les deux jeunes rejoignirent Brittany et Santana qui n'arrivaient pas à se quitter.

Brittany : Le weekend prochain, ok ?

Santana : D'accord

Brittany : Quinn prends soin d'elle jusque là

Quinn : Tu peux compter sur moi

Après des dernières embrassades, Puck et Brittany disparurent du champ de vision des deux autres.

Quinn : Allez tout va passer vite crois moi

Santana : J'espère, car ça me fait toujours aussi mal de lui dire au revoir

Quinn : N'oublie pas que dans une semaine vous serez de nouveau réuni pour un long moment

Les filles prirent la direction de la sortie mais n'ayant pas envie de se joindre à la foule New-Yorkaise décidèrent de prendre un taxi pour rentrer. Le trajet se fut en silence, chacune étant dans ses pensées jusqu'à l'intervention de Quinn.

Quinn : Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Santana : Oui bien sur

Quinn : Mais c'est genre personnel

La latine pouvait sentir le regard assez gêné de la blonde et se douta de la conversation qui allait suivre.

Santana : Je t'écoute

Quinn : Comment tu as su que tu préférais les filles ?

Santana : Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me suis pas réveillée un matin en me disant tiens les garçons c'est fini pour moi. Je pense que je m'en suis rendue compte au lycée. Quand toutes les filles ne parlent que de l'équipe de football et que toi tu n'arrives pas à détourner tes yeux d'une belle pom pom girl blonde au regard azur, tu te dis que quelque chose est en train de se passer.

Quinn : Tu as réagi comment ?

Santana : Comme une ado terrorisée, j'ai pensé que je n'étais pas une bonne personne. J'avais honte alors je suis sortie avec tout un tas de mec pour essayer de me remettre dans le droit chemin. Mais plus le temps passé et plus mes sentiments pour Brit' ont augmenté. On s'est rapproché de jour en jour. Je me sentais tellement bien avec elle, j'avais ce comportement de garce au lycée car je voulais garder ma popularité mais avec Brittany je pouvais être moi-même.

Quinn : Qui a fait le premier pas ?

Santana : Brittany bien sûr, j'étais totalement terrorisée par ce que je ressentais. Mais elle me faisait sentir tellement vivante. Elle a fait preuve d'une incroyable patience avec moi. On a eu beaucoup de bas, surtout à cause de moi parce que j'ai mis du temps à accepter mes sentiments et j'avais peur du regard des autres. Mais on y est arrivé, même après notre séparation quand j'ai quitté le lycée. On avait besoin de se séparer pour qu'on puisse murir chacune de notre côté mais au final on s'est vite retrouvé.

Quinn : Pourtant tu es sortie avec cette fille avec qui tu bossais

Santana : Dani ? C'était plus du flirt qu'autre chose, et tout c'est terminé aussi vite que ça a commencé. J'ai toujours su que Brittany était la personne avec qui je voulais vieillir donc je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre on se retrouverait. Il nous fallait juste du temps.

Quinn acquiesça de la tête suite à ses paroles. Il est vrai qu'elle-même avait toujours su que les deux filles étaient faites pour être ensemble mais cela ne l'aidait pas à faire le tri dans sa tête. Le couple que pouvait former les deux filles étaient comme une évidence alors que Rachel et elle c'était plus improbable qu'autre chose.

Santana : Pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

Quinn : Je pense que tu te doutes

Santana : Oui un peu

Quinn dirigea son regard dehors pour admirer le paysage, elle avait encore trop de mal de dire à voix haute que la brune lui plaisait car cela l'effrayer totalement.

Santana : Ne te prends pas la tête comme j'ai pu le faire Q.

Quinn : J'ai cette impression de trahir Finn

Santana : Finn n'est plus parmi nous et il ne reviendra pas. Je ne souhaite à personne ce que l'on a traversé tous les 4. Mais les choses ont fait que vous vous êtes rapprochées et si j'ai appris quelque chose c'est qu'on ne peut aller contre ses sentiments

Quinn : Mais je ne sais même pas ce que je ressens

Santana : Ce que tu as besoin c'est d'avant tout une bonne discussion avec Rachel

Quinn : Oui c'est ce que je me dis aussi

Lorsque les deux filles arrivèrent au loft, Rachel et Kurt avaient fini de tout nettoyer et c'étaient posés devant la télévision.

Kurt : Ah Santana je t'attendais, Elliot m'a appelé pour qu'on passe la soirée chez lui, il voudrait nous montrer le truc dont il nous a parlé hier

Santana : Quel truc ?

Kurt : Souviens-toi, le truc

Voyant le regard et le ton insistant de son colocataire, la latine comprit qu'il voulait laisser l'appartement aux deux filles afin qu'elles puissent s'expliquer tranquillement.

Santana : Ah mais oui le truc !

Dans la seconde qui suivait, Rachel et Quinn avaient le loft pour elles toutes seules.

* * *

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui!**

**J'ai bien aimé couper le chapitre à ce moment là :)**

**Bonne fin de weekend à tous et je vous dis à la semaine prochain.**


End file.
